Blog użytkownika:ErielVanya/"Your words are poison"
Cześć, kochani. Dziś przypada moja pierwsza rocznica przybycia na tę wikię i jednocześnie pierwsza rocznica założenia bloga "Zawsze będę obok", na który swoją drogą serdecznie zapraszam. Z tego powodu, a także dlatego, że potrzebowałam małej odmiany i szansy na pozbycie się kolejnego pomysłu, naskrobałam ten krótki twór. Inspiracją dla tytułu, jak zresztą widzicie, stało się jedno ze zdań, wypowiedzianych przez Éowynę we Władcy Pierścieni. Przy okazji będę chciała się z Wami podzielić kilkoma instrumentalnymi kawałkami, które towarzyszyły mi przy pisaniu. Nie każdemu musi się podobać. Nie musicie ich słuchać w tle, podczas czytania, choć szczerze polecam. Zwłaszcza przy ostatnim rozdziale i epilogu. Jeśli ktoś czytał już moje opowiadania, uprzedzam, że to utrzymane jest chyba w trochę innym klimacie, dlatego przed lekturą tekstu polecam zapoznać się z "A-sio-statkami". (Wydawało mi się, że pochodzenie nazwy jest jasne, ale udowodniono mi, że się mylę - zatem wyjaśniam. Otóż w ten natchniony sposób mój mistrz, Mieczyk, nazwał podczas obrony Końca Świata swoje kukły-odstraszacze. Jak się domyślacie, ja też chętnie Was postraszę.) No i - ponieważ to równocześnie blog rocznicowy, to chciałabym podziękować za miniony rok kilku osobom: *'Koniu' - za pierwszy kom, który zostawił mi pod samym tylko słowem wstępnym i tym sposobem zmotywował do pisania :'), za wyciąganie mnie na czat, za wszystkie absurdy, dzięki którym mogłam wzbogacić naszą galerię cytatów, za Pierdolców, Jaszczempia, Inkwizycję i całą masę krótkich, ale za to przystępnych nextów ^^ *'Yetek' - (choć pewnie tego nie przeczyta, bo zgodnie z zaleceniem powinna uciec stąd po pierwszym "A-sio-statku") - za to, że na samym początku to ona mnie poprowadziła, za zgadywanki dotyczące jej opka, za imiona dla broni moich kaldareńskich bohaterów i cierpliwość, z jaką ciągle kasuje nieregulaminowe grafiki :) *'Domi' - za uśmiech, którego nigdy nie widziałam, ale zawsze wyczuwam, i za kreatywne komentarze, którymi wspomaga mnie w pisaniu ^^ *'Reverie' - za opowiadanie, które tak bardzo lubię czytać :) *'Fire' - zwyczajnie, za to że się pojawił i cały czas się pojawia. No i za zauważanie takich niuansów jak okrągła liczba edycji ;P *'Czarcia' - temu skarbowi dziękowałabym za wszystko, ale że nie chciała, żebym przedłużała słowo wstępne, to się nie będę rozpisywać :P Jeszcze tu jesteście? W porządku, zatem przejdźcie do opowiadania. Wasz wybór. Ale czujcie się ostrzeżeni... Rozdział I Do portu na Berk przybiła mocno przetrzebiona flota. Na podartych żaglach widniały symbole skrzyżowanych smoczych łbów, wzdłuż podziurawionych burt ostało się raptem po kilka tarczy, zazwyczaj zdobiących łodzie na całej długości. Wojownicy, nierzadko poobijani, ranni i poparzeni, opuszczali pokłady z pomocą silnych ramion swoich pobratymców, i niemal na wyścigi zmierzali ku chatce zielarki. Nie cała drużyna podróżowała jednak na statkach. Na wysokim klifie wylądowały trzy smoki. Ich jeźdźcy również nie wyglądali najlepiej, zaliczyli kilka otarć, zadraśnięć i oparzeń, ale nie można było tu mówić o poważnych obrażeniach. Najzdrowsi wyszli z potyczki bliźniaki i Sączysmark, więc nawet nie raczyli zatrzymać się wraz z przyjaciółmi, tylko od razu wypruli w stronę domku Gothi, gdyż - według ich pokręconej logiki - to oni mieli pierwszeństwo. Woleli poopatrywać swoje skaleczenia, zanim wikingowie przyniosą jakieś ciężko ranne ofiary. W takim wypadku musieliby przecież czekać na swoją kolej w nieskończoność. Czkawka zsunął się ze Szczerbatka. Miny nie miał najszczęśliwszej, choć był to jedynie śladowy wyraz tego, co działo się wewnątrz niego. Musiał się przygotować na konfrontację z ojcem. Miał wrażenie, że jego umysł "zbroi się", tak, jak przed atakiem wroga uzbraja się wyspę. Ojca mógł śmiało zaliczyć do wrogów, przynajmniej w obecnej sytuacji. Nie zamierzał kłamać. Mógłby wprawdzie powiedzieć, że nieprzyjaciel miał wielokrotnie większą przewagę, niż się spodziewali, że wezwał posiłki, że to wojownicy się nie spisali... Ale nie. Po pierwsze, nie potrafił przekonująco łgać - co tam przekonująco, nie umiał w ogóle. Jego oczy zawsze zdradzały całą prawdę. Po drugie - niewiele by mu to pomogło, Stoick i tak zrzuciłby na niego winę za to, że źle się rozeznał w sytuacji, zorganizował za słaby zwiad, czy cokolwiek. Kiedy chciał, zawsze znalazł coś, do czego mógł się przyczepić. Dlatego Czkawka wolał przynajmniej dostać po głowie za to, co naprawdę zrobił, a nie za jakieś fikcyjne przewinienia. Bo że dostanie - to wiedział na pewno. - Wszystko gra? - z zamyślenia wyrwało go zadane znajomym głosem pytanie. Astrid. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która teraz uważnie wpatrywała się w jego twarz. Splecione w warkocz blond włosy, zmierzwione i zakurzone przez wiatr, roznoszący po całym polu walki pył, kurz i lekkie, szare płatki, będące kiedyś fragmentami drewna. Błękitne oczy, zaczerwienione lekko z powodu braku snu. A gdzieś w środku, pod ubrudzoną bluzką - serce, które biło dla niego. Jego cały świat. Dziś jakoś wybitnie niedomyślny. - Hm, tak. Świat jest piękny, kolorowy, a moje serce skacze z radości - uśmiechnął się najsztuczniej, jak potrafił, i przeniósł wzrok na dom. Musiał tam teraz iść, choć nie miał specjalnej ochoty. Ale lepiej prędzej niż później, to wiedział już z doświadczenia. - Och... Nie przejmuj się nim - dziewczyna podążyła za spojrzeniem Czkawki i szybko pojęła, w czym rzecz. - Chciałeś dobrze. A on... Mówi tak tylko, żeby mówić. Boi się, że jak na coś takiego przyzwoli, to straci autorytet. - Pokrzykuje - poprawił ją. - No wiem... Ale trudno, rodziny się nie wybiera. Pokrzyczy i przestanie. - Nie ma jak fachowa pomoc - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Polecam się na przyszłość - mrugnęła. Odwrócił się, więc nieznacznie, bardzo lekko szturchnęła go ramieniem, żeby ponownie zwrócić jego uwagę ku sobie. Kiedy na nią zerknął, posłała mu krzepiące spojrzenie. Stali przez chwilę bez słowa, obserwując do społu chatę Haddocków. W końcu Czkawka westchnął i pokiwał głową. - Dobra, czas wejść lwu w paszczę. A ty idź opatrz to ramię - wskazał na niedbale założony, szmaciany opatrunek, zakrywający poparzony fragment jej skóry. Astrid bardzo mało uwagi poświęcała pociskom, które Paszczogony wystrzeliwały z ogonów - i oto efekty. - Już. Trzymaj się - przytuliła go. Odwzajemnił uścisk i wtedy usłyszał cicho, tuż przy swoim uchu: - Jak masz ochotę na naprawdę fachową pomoc, to wpadnij do mnie dzisiaj po północy... Tylko nie drzwiami - dodała znacząco. Nie wątpiła, że zrozumiał i bez tego, ale znając go, zawsze mógł wyciąć jakiś numer, wykorzystując nawet drobne niedomówienie, i dla żartu wprosić się - niczym na oficjalną wizytę - dołem. Już raz to zrobił (bez zapowiedzi!) i specjalnie jej to nie rozbawiło. Dziś chyba jednak nie było się czego obawiać. Był w kiepskim nastroju. Perspektywa rozmowy ze Stoickiem go przytłaczała. - To chyba nie jest najszczęśliwszy pomysł - mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Jak twój ojciec nas usłyszy... - Nie usłyszy. Zawsze śpi jak niedźwiedź zimą - poczuł, że lekko musnęła wargami jego skórę. - Zresztą, zrobisz, jak zechcesz. I trzymam za ciebie kciuki - to mówiąc, odsunęła się od niego, skinęła na Wichurę i ruszyła w stronę wioski. Czkawka jeszcze przez chwilę za nią patrzył, po czym - orientując się, że został na klifie sam, bo Śledzik również pospieszył do domu, i to dobrą chwilę temu - odetchnął, dosiadł z powrotem Szczerbatka i poderwał go w powietrze. Miał świadomość, że stracił kilka cennych minut i kto wie, czy Stoick sam nie wyszedł zorientować się w sytuacji. Kiedy więc wylądował przed chatą, niemal bezzwłocznie pchnął drzwi i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy wszedł do środka. - Czkawka! - Valka, stojąca przy blacie i przygotowująca - adekwatnie do pory dnia - obiad, od razu porzuciła nóż i marchewkę, którą obierała do zupy, i ruszyła należycie, po matczynemu, powitać pierworodnego. - Bogowie, jak ty wyglądasz... - jęknęła, oglądając jego ubranie, twarz i ręce. - Cały jesteś? - Tata jest? - chłopak nie zwrócił uwagi na matkę i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało na to, że poszukiwanej osoby w nim nie było. Czyli - kłopoty. - Nie, jakiś czas temu wziął Czaszkochrupa i poleciał do portu - rzuciła kobieta. - Jak wam poszło? Czkawka zacisnął mocniej szczękę, a Valka prędko domyśliła się, że jego mina nie jest powodowana jedynie zmęczeniem. - Średnio - mruknął tylko. - Pokonali was? - Zadali spore straty - mruknął. - To znaczy, my też nadszarpnęliśmy trochę dobry stan ich statków, więc wycofali się z cieśniny, żeby dokonać napraw. Ale lada dzień wrócą. A nasze siły zostały mocno osłabione. - Wszyscy cali? - Jeśli mówiąc "wszyscy" masz na myśli dosłownie wszystkich, w tym załogę tej połowy floty, którą straciliśmy, to niestety nie - uśmiechnął się gorzko i niemal kpiąco. - Jak to? Połowa floty?... - zmarszczyła czoło. - To co tam się stało? Przecież mówiliście z ojcem, że to się ma udać. - Tak, bo wiedzieliśmy tylko o łodziach - odparł, nieco rozdrażniony. Wymiana trudnych informacji ze Stoickiem była o tyle... prostsza, że podniesienie głosu czy ostrzejsze zdanie nie wydawało się niczym niewłaściwym. A matka wypytywała jakoś tak ostrożnie, delikatnie, więc wypadałoby spokojnie jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć. Nie wątpił, że by go zrozumiała, ale nie miał teraz do tego głowy. - A oni zdążyli się... trochę przegrupować - i sytuacja się nagle zrobiła patowa. - Ale jeźdźcom nic nie jest? - zaniepokoiła się. - Żyją. Bardziej lub mniej poobijani, ale nic im nie będzie. Gorzej z ludźmi na statkach, łowcy mocno przetrzebili nam szeregi. - Długo walczyliście? - Strzelali do nas z dystansu, nie chcieli dać się zbliżyć, wiec trochę to trwało. Chcieliśmy przejść do ataku powietrznego i ich rozbić, ale... w wyniku... pewnego wsparcia, które się pokazało - wycedził - związali nas w walce daleko od floty. - Lotnicy? - spytała domyślnie matka. - Nie przewidziałem, że mogą się pojawić - zacisnął pięści. Frustrowało go to, że popełnił błąd, że nie pomyślał zawczasu nad jakimś skutecznym sposobem pokonania przeciwnika. - Wziąłem jeźdźców, ale zupełnie nam z draniami nie szło, bo nie chcieliśmy skrzywdzić Paszczogonów. - To kto wtedy dowodził statkami? - zainteresowała się. - Nie wiem... - przyznał cicho. - Widziałem tylko z daleka, że kilka naszych łodzi dało radę podpłynąć, ale jak przyszło do abordażu, nie mieli szans. Zamilkł, przytłoczony czymś w rodzaju poczucia winy. Z jednej strony czuł, że zrobił dobrze, nie pozwalając zabijać niewinnych zwierząt; ale z drugiej... W matce, która zauważyła jego rozterkę, szybko odezwał się praktyczny zmysł. Lub może raczej kobieca intuicja. - Musisz po tym wszystkim odpocząć - pogłaskała go po włosach. - Idź się szybko wykąp i przebierz, a ja zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. - Nie trzeba, mamo... - zaczął, ale nie dała mu dokończyć. - Już ja wiem, co trzeba. Jak przejrzysz się w lustrze, też zrozumiesz. - Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z... - Czkawka! - drzwi do chaty otwarły się z trzaskiem, a w progu pokazała się ogromna sylwetka rudobrodego mężczyzny. - Jest tu on?! - ...ojcem - dokończył cicho, na sekundę przed tym, jak rzeczony go zauważył. - Wyjaśnisz mi, co oni opowiadają?! - wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że jest wściekły jak diabli. Czkawka odsunął się od matki. Jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego nie opłacało się kłamać: ojciec i tak krytycznie skonfrontowałby to z relacjami innych członków wyprawy. - Co ci mam wyjaśniać? - spytał po prostu. Co za człowiek. Chyba skoro pytał się załogi, to wiedział, co i dlaczego się działo. Co tu tłumaczyć? - Przede wszystkim wygląd naszej floty i ludzi - warknął. - Co to ma być, żart?! Straciliście połowę statków, połowę ludzi i jeszcze podobno przegraliście, bo... kazałeś nie atakować! - Nie strzelać - poprawił spokojnie młody wódz. - Zabroniłem strzelać. Z katapult. Łowcy wystawili na pokładach zakute smoki - dodał w ramach owego wyjaśnienia, które ojciec tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć. Prawdopodobnie pytał tylko po to, żeby móc na niego nawrzeszczeć za odpowiedź, ale cóż, jedynym wyjściem było w tej chwili postąpić po jego myśli. Stoick w gniewie z całej siły uderzył pięścią w stół. - Znowu?! Smarkaczu, myślisz, że dla twoich durnych idei wolno ci się bawić życiem ludzi? Ryzykować je? - Nie, skąd - wciął się szybko chłopak. - I nie nazywaj mnie tak. Mam już dwadzieścia lat. - A zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał dwa! - Stoick ani myślał odpuścić. - Smoki czy nie smoki, trudno - jak po ich stronie, to pozarzynać! - One nie stały po ich stronie dobrowolnie - Czkawka czuł, że całe jego serce burzy się przeciwko takiemu podejściu ojca, ale wiedział, że krzykiem niczego nie zdziała. Stoick najwyżej powie, że awanturuje się jak pięcioletnie dziecko, a nie rozmawia jak mężczyzna. - Schwytali je. - Czyli uznałeś, że bestie mają żyć kosztem ludzi, bo ktoś je złapał i zrobił z nich żywe tarcze, tak?! - Wcale nie - zaprzeczył żywo. - Miałem nadzieję, że nam się uda... - Nadzieję!... - zaszydził mężczyzna. - Plan - dodał jego syn. - Jeźdźcy mieli zniszczyć katapulty. Wtedy statki mogłyby podpłynąć i nasi wojownicy poradziliby sobie z łowcami bez problemu. - Aha, to czemu tym razem znów wam nie wyszło, co? - Tylko że Lotnicy... - Pozestrzelać i po sprawie! - warknął Stoick. - To były niewinne smoki - powtórzył cierpliwie Czkawka. - Nie mogliśmy zrobić nic poza uwolnieniem ich spod władzy łowców, a to zajęło trochę czasu. - Mam to gdzieś! Nasi ludzie też byli niewinni, i co cię to obeszło?! Nic! Zacząłeś wydziwiać z tymi twoimi Lotnikami, dałeś się wciągnąć w ich grę i zostawiłeś flotę na pastwę losu - bez wsparcia, bez dowódcy! Dałeś piękny przykład, wodzu od siedmiu boleści - w jego głosie przebrzmiała pogarda. - I to nie jest pierwszy taki przypadek! - Ty tego nie rozumiesz - Czkawka nie mógł znieść tej tyrady. Wiedział, że mu nie wyszło, ale wiedział też, że ojciec ocenia zbyt surowo. - Do ciebie też bym nie strzelił, gdyby łowcy uwięzili cię na swoim statku, jak te smoki - nawet, gdyby zależało od tego dobro Berk. - Słyszałaś go?! - spojrzał na Valkę z niedowierzaniem. - Słyszałaś?! Dzieciak porównuje mnie do zwierzęcia! - Nie, wcale nie; chcę ci tylko pokazać, jak to dla mnie... - Żaden z ciebie wódz - przerwał Stoick. - Nie wiesz nawet, kim tak naprawdę jesteś i jaka ciąży na tobie odpowiedzialność! Gdybym ja miał taką szansę i mógłbym tym jednym ruchem ocalić moich ludzi, strzeliłbym do ciebie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Bez mrugnięcia, rozumiesz? Na tym to właśnie polega. Zapamiętaj sobie. - Stoick! - oburzona Valka aż chwyciła go za ramię, przerażona jego słowami. - Opamiętaj się, co ty wygadujesz? Czkawka zbladł, ale nie spuszczał płonącego wzroku z ojca. - Nie wtrącaj się! - wiking odepchnął żonę. - To jest rozmowa między mną a nim! Ktoś mu kiedyś musi wytłumaczyć, że dobre czasy i proste wybory się skończyły. - To BYŁA rozmowa między mną a nim - warknął Czkawka, po czym szybkim krokiem wspiął się po schodach i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Usłyszeli, jak zatrzaskuje rygiel. - No i masz, co narobiłeś - mruknęła Valka. - Odezwała się - prychnął Stoick. - To po tobie ma to pieszczenie się ze smoczkami. Och, jak Thora kocham, wykręci mi jeszcze jeden taki numer i gorzko pożałuje - otworzył drzwi. Szczerbatka już przed nimi nie dostrzegł, co było niezbitym dowodem na to, że i Czkawka ewakuował się z pomieszczenia, zapewne swoją stałą drogą awaryjną - oknem. Wiking poprawił hełm i wyszedł za próg. - Oj, gorzko. *** - Astrid? - Czkawka oparł się na parapecie okna i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał odpowiedzi. Po dwunastej to już było sporo, więc nie dziwiłby się, jeśli zasnęła. A może nawet w ogóle nie czekała? W końcu nie powiedział, że na pewno przyjdzie... Niewiele widział, bo jego głowa wystawała jedynie trochę nad ramę okienną, a w pokoju panowała ciemność. Ale żadnego ruchu tam nie było, tyle akurat mógł dostrzec. Czyli może nie powinien wchodzić. Coś pod jego nogami poruszyło się niecierpliwie i mruknęło z niezadowoleniem na "decyduj się wreszcie, człowieku". - Ćśś, Szczerbek - odwrócił się i spojrzał na stworzenie, które opierało się przednimi łapami o ścianę budynku, a na którego pysku właśnie balansował. Nasunęła mu się uwaga, że może następnym razem prościej będzie podlecieć i spróbować przeskoczyć ze smoka na okno. Chwilowo jednak nie zamierzał ryzykować przypadkowego skręcenia karku ani wykrycia przez niepowołane osoby (to znaczy każdego, kto nie byłby Astrid), więc postanowił zostać przy metodzie "wieży". Nocna Furia, nieświadoma tych jego rozważań, prychnęła na znak, że ma dość jego buta prawie na swoim nosie. A może chodziło jej o protezę. - Już... Czekaj... Bo to nie moja wina, że jesteś za krótki - rzucił cicho. Smok chyba pojął z tonu, że winę za szalony pomysł Czkawki zrzuca się znów na niego, więc gdy tylko zobaczył, że chłopak przytrzymuje się parapetu i prawdopodobnie nie spadnie, najzwyczajniej w świecie opadł na cztery łapy, zostawiając go na pastwę jego własnych mięśni. - Ej! - wyrwało się z gardła wodza, gdy grunt usunął mu się spod nóg, a on sam zawisnął na rękach niczym wahadło Gothi. - Szczerbek! Wracaj tu! - szepnął głośno. Smok jednak tkwił na dole nieruchomo z zadartą głową i ani myślał zareagować, przynajmniej nie wcześniej, niż w jakimś skrajnie niebezpiecznym momencie. A na razie Czkawka musiał sobie radzić sam. Powiedział więc tylko pod nosem coś, czego Szczerbatek nie zrozumiał, i zaczął się podciągać, co szło mu nieszczególnie, ale jednak szło. Kiedy sfinalizował wysiłek siadając na oknie, pogroził wciąż wpatrującej się w niego bestii palcem. - Czekaj tu - nakazał cicho, po czym przerzucił nogi na drugą stronę i wszedł do środka. Szczerbatek, widząc, że jeździec zniknął z pola widzenia, spokojnie klapnął na ziemi i oparł łeb na łapach. Z doświadczenia widział, że do rana Czkawki nie zobaczy. Tymczasem na górze chłopak po cichu zszedł z biurka - odwieczna niedogodność, ten mebel zawsze mu tu przeszkadzał, ale Astrid nie chciało się go przesunąć. Sam by to zrobił - już nawet kiedyś jej to zapowiedział - ale to akurat nie była najlepsza pora. Po cichu postąpił kilka kroków w głąb pokoju. - No, jesteś - dziewczyna niespodziewanie podciągnęła się do pozycji siedzącej. To znaczy wciąż czuwała. - A myślałam, że zrezygnowałeś. - A ja, że śpisz... Zrób trochę miejsca - mruknął, opierając się kolanem o łóżko. Gdy dziewczyna spełniła prośbę, przysiadł na nim leniwie, rozluźnił paski karwaszy i pozwolił ochraniaczom spaść na podłogę. Jej dłonie tymczasem szybko wsunęły się na jego ramiona i sprawnymi ruchami rozpięły, a potem ściągnęły zbroję. - Zmęczony? - uniosła brwi, przyglądając się jego twarzy, której wyraz sugerował jej, że coś jest nie tak. Uśmiechnął się blado. - Fizycznie raczej nie - mrugnął wesoło dokładnie w chwili, gdy poczyniła spostrzeżenie, że chyba coś mu leży na wątrobie. I zdaje się, że wiedziała, w czym rzecz. - Ach... jasne. Jak ci poszła rozmowa z ojcem? Przekrzywił lekko głowę, studiując wzrokiem jej postać. Lekka koszula nocna z dużym wycięciem, ciężko powiedzieć - okrywająca czy raczej odkrywająca jej ciało. Rozpuszczone włosy, spływające po nagich ramionach. I błyszczące oczy, w których igrało słabe światło księżyca. Podobała mu się. Nawet bardzo. - Jak zwykle. Pokrzyczał i przestał - przysunął się bliżej niej i przerzucił jeden z jasnych kosmyków na jej plecy. Nie było sensu wchodzić teraz w szczegóły, nie miał na to ochoty. - Pięknie wyglądasz... - wymruczał, nachylając się i składając na odsłoniętej skórze pocałunek. I jeszcze jeden. - Yhm... - nie spuściła z niego badawczego wzroku. Wiedział, że mu nie uwierzyła, a pieszczota najwyraźniej nie była w stanie odwrócić jej uwagi. - A tak serio? - Serio pięknie - uśmiechnął się, całując ją, tym razem w policzek, i odsuwając się lekko, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Nie o to pytam - jej kącik ust też lekko się uniósł, ale nie przestawała świdrować go spojrzeniem. Czuła, że jego myśli mimo obecnej sytuacji częściowo uciekają gdzieś poza ten pokój. Westchnął. I tak wolał jej powiedzieć. Nie odpuściłaby, a on - co już raz dzisiaj stwierdził - był słabym kłamcą. - Średnio. Wyszedłem w połowie, a on i tak dalej pomstował - przyznał, powoli wodząc palcami wzdłuż jej obojczyka. Jego ciepły oddech nie pozwalał jej się należycie skoncentrować na słowach. - Wściekł się równo, bo zanim go spotkałem, przeleciał się do portu i wszystkiego dowiedział. Wiem, że nawaliłem po całości, ale postanowił mi to tak dobitnie udowodnić, że... - pokręcił głową, jakby brakło mu słów. - Zresztą, chyba nietrudno się domyślić, znasz trochę jego repertuar. Nie wspomniał, która część repertuaru sprawiła, że przerwał rozmowę. Wolałby wyrzucić te słowa z pamięci, ale im bardziej się starał, tym głośniej słyszał ich echo. - Hm. No tak, chyba rozumiem - w zamyśleniu pokiwała głową, opierając rękę na jego ramieniu i gładząc je pieszczotliwie. Potem jej palce powoli przewędrowały na jego kark. - Jeśli cię to jakoś podniesie na duchu, powodów do rozpaczy nie ma. Ostatecznie ich zatrzymaliśmy. - Ale znasz go, on preferuje konkretniejsze metody. Wybić wszystko i wszystkich - mówił cicho, skupiony na swojej dłoni. - Tyle że ja tak nie chcę. Nie podoba mi się ten sposób myślenia. Nie zabijam niewinnych, jeśli... mam jakikolwiek wybór. - Przecież ja wiem - powiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem. Kochała tę jego wrażliwość i podziwiała go, kiedy mimo sprzeciwu otoczenia potrafił wytrwale trzymać się swoich zasad. Jasne, że wielokrotnie było to niewygodne, ale mimo wszystko... Podobała jej się w jakiś sposób ta wierność. - Ty tak, ale on nie umie tego zrozumieć - spojrzał w jej oczy. Znowu. Westchnęła i przysunęła się do niego blisko, zatrzymując usta niewiele od jego twarzy. - W porządku. To teraz zapomnij o nim. Jesteś ze mną - szepnęła, drażniąc jego skórę swoim oddechem, jednak zostawiając jemu pierwszy krok. Nie zastanawiał się dłużej, tylko przywarł do jej warg swoimi, ciesząc się pierwszym takim od kilku dni pocałunkiem. Przygotowania do wyprawy i sama bitwa sprawiły, że nie mieli ostatnio zbyt dużo czasu dla siebie nawzajem. Astrid weszła mu na kolana i przy najbliższej okazji pozbawiła koszuli. Jego dłoń powoli zsunęła ramiączko, kiedy przeniósł swoje usta na jej szyję, a druga przesunęła się niżej, w poszukiwaniu skraju jej ubrania. Tymczasem Szczerbatek, ignorując dźwięki dochodzące z piętra, łowione przez jego doskonałe uszy, zamknął oczy i zasnął spokojnie. Rozdział II Czkawka zamrugał niewyraźnie. Promienie słońca wpadały przez otwarte okno i rozjaśniając pomieszczenie, przypomniały mu, gdzie jest, co się działo i co powinien teraz zrobić. Wstać. A w drugiej kolejności zwinąć się stąd jak najszybciej. I byłby może nawet od razu wprowadził myśl w czyn, ale kiedy spojrzał na przytuloną do niego Astrid, stwierdził, że mimo wszystko aż tak mu się nie spieszy. Czuł jej oddech, ślizgający się po jego skórze, patrzył na jasną grzywkę, która przysłoniła jej oczy, i przypominał sobie wszystko. Przy okazji zmówił krótką modlitwę dziękczynną, bo do kategorii cudów należało zaliczyć fakt, że Hoffersonowie się nie obudzili - przynajmniej na to wyglądało, do drzwi nikt się nie dobijał. Chyba. Istniała ewentualność, że w natłoku bieżących i o wiele ciekawszych zajęć mogli nie zwrócić na dudnienie uwagi - uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu - ale mało prawdopodobne. Nie da się nie usłyszeć pięści Gardhara walącej w drzwi. I nagle coś go tknęło. Coś w kwestii dobijania. I drzwi właśnie. Czy one na pewno były zamknięte? W nocy było za ciemno, żeby mógł zobaczyć, zresztą coś innego przykuwało wtedy jego uwagę. Odwrócił głowę, żeby to sprawdzić, i z niepokojem zdał sobie sprawę, że rygiel jest odsunięty. To był argument, z którym wódz absolutnie nie zamierzał dyskutować. Wprawdzie pora - wnioskując ze światła - nie była bardzo późna, ale Astrid miała zwyczaj wstawać dosyć wcześnie, więc jej rodzina pewnie też. W każdej chwili mogła się tu pojawić zniecierpliwiona matka, chcąca obudzić córkę na śniadanie. Niezręcznie (co najmniej!) by było, gdyby w jej łóżku znalazła oprócz niej jeszcze kawalera. A już zwłaszcza wodza. Podniósł się powoli i rozejrzał po pokoju we wszystkich kierunkach, próbując zlokalizować swoje ubranie. Dziewczyna poruszyła się i uchyliła powieki. Od razu na jej twarz wpłynął szeroki, rozmarzony uśmiech. Wyciągnęła dłoń i dotknęła jego pleców. Odwrócił się i widząc ją, również się uśmiechnął. - Cześć, kotek - rzucił wesoło, choć przezornie cicho. - Już wstajesz? - Biorąc pod uwagę porę z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że nie mam wyboru - skinął głową w stronę okna. - Nie chciałbym się natknąć na twoich rodziców... znaczy, żeby oni natknęli się na mnie. - E tam. Ojca już i tak pewnie nie ma w domu, wychodzi wcześnie, a mama tu nie przychodzi - przeciągnęła się. - Najwyżej woła, że zrobiła jedzenie. Zostań jeszcze chwileczkę - zaczepiła palcem o jego ramię. - Tak, jasne. A jak jej się dziś przez przypadek odmieni - to co wtedy? - wsparł się na ręce tuż przy jej głowie i spojrzał na nią z góry. - To wtedy w drzwiach jest zamek, a ty siedzisz cicho i udajemy, że naprawdę się ubieram, a nie tylko tak mówię. - A ty masz świadomości, że tam w tych drzwiach to najpierw trzeba przesunąć taką zasuwkę? Bo inaczej cały ten schemat bierze w łeb - delikatnie stuknął ją palcem w nos. - Yhm... Nie, czekaj, co? - w nieco opóźnionym tempie dotarło do niej, o czym mówił. - A to nie zamknęłam? - zdziwiła się szczerze, podnosząc głowę. Przytaknął. - Bogowie... No to mamy szczęście - opadła z powrotem i zatrzymała na nim swój figlarny wzrok. - Nie chciałabym się przekonać w nocy, że zapomniałam o tym dość istotnym drobiazgu. - Ja też nie. A mogłabyś mi zdradzić, co zrobiłaś z moimi spodniami? - odwrócił się, kontynuując lustrację pomieszczenia. - Bo coś nigdzie ich nie widzę. Dziewczyna lekko przekręciła się na poduszce i spojrzała na niego jakoś podejrzanie rozbawiona. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. - A ja wiem? - udała głęboki namysł. - Mam takie mętne wrażenie, że wyleciały przez okno. Biorąc pod uwagę, co się tu działo tych parę godzin temu, nie było to aż takie niemożliwe, mógł się nabrać. - Co?! Astrid! Nabrał się. - Nie krzycz, żartuję - roześmiała się, a Czkawka poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że trochę za głośno się odezwał, i odruchowo zakrył usta dłonią. - Nie rób tak, bo ściągniesz nam na głowy kłopoty - przestrzegł po krótkiej chwili niepewności, w trakcie której całkowicie skupił swoją uwagę na drzwiach. - Ty ściągniesz - uściśliła uroczo. - Ale nie tylko na siebie. Z westchnieniem podciągnęła się do pozycji siedzącej i nie krępując się spadającym z piersi kocem oparła głowę o bark ukochanego. - Nie chcę, żebyś już szedł - wymruczała, przytulając się do niego. - Ja też nie chcę, wierz mi - stwierdził z głębokim przekonaniem, zerkając na nią. - Chcę się budzić rano obok ciebie i móc spokojnie poleżeć - mówiła dalej, jakby go nie usłyszała. - Albo na ciebie patrzeć. Albo się głośno pośmiać. Albo... robić różne inne rzeczy. Cokolwiek, byle nie łączyło się ze słowem "kłopoty". - Jeszcze chwila, trochę cierpliwości. Nie wszystko da się tak łatwo przeskoczyć... - mruknął. - "Trochę"? - skrzywiła się. - Wiesz, że nie lubię liczebników nieokreślonych. - A ja nie lubię przypominać ci aż nazbyt oczywistych dat - odgryzł się. - Tyle już czekaliśmy, to damy radę jeszcze... - urwał nagle, słysząc dochodzący z dołu trzask drzwi i głośną wymianę zdań. Z przerażeniem wyodrębnił głosy Stoicka i Gardhara, ojca Astrid. Wyraźnie się o coś kłócili. - Cholera - warknął, puszczając dziewczynę, która odruchowo podciągnęła wysoko koc. - Pod łóżkiem - powiedziała szybko, widząc, że nerwowo się rozglądał. Czkawka prędko wyciągnął spodnie i założył je w pośpiechu, słysząc już kroki na schodach. Zdążył jeszcze tylko stanąć na ziemi, kiedy silna ręka bez żadnych przeszkód (na przykład w postaci takiego rygla, który można było, do stu piorunów, zawczasu zasunąć) utorowała drogę do pokoju dwóm postaciom. - Czyli jednak tu jesteś - warknął wściekle Stoick, stając w drzwiach. Jednym spojrzeniem ogarnął pomieszczenie, porozrzucane ubrania, półnagiego Czkawkę i osłaniającą się kocem Astrid. Nie potrzebował więcej wyjaśnień. - Nudziło ci się?! Co to ma znaczyć, skandalu chcesz narobić?! - Tato... - Ani się tak do mnie nie odzywaj! - krzyknął ojciec. - Dziewczynę zbałamucił i jeszcze otwiera pysk! Dobrze, że sam zauważyłem tego twojego smoka, bo jakby ktoś musiał mi donosić, to już by cię cała wioska miała na językach! A czy w ogóle byś to przeżył, to też odrębna kwestia. - No proszę, ty też nie lepsza! - odezwał się Gardhar, przepychając się przed Stoicka. - To tak cię z matką wychowaliśmy?! Oknem mi tu będziesz sprowadzać byle kogo i robić... Thor wie co! - Oj, już nie tylko Thor wie - zauważył rudobrody, groźnie spoglądając na syna. - To nie "byle kto", tylko mój narzeczony - zauważyła chłodno Astrid. Dobrze wiedziała, że w obecnej sytuacji nie powinna się kłócić, ale nie zamierzała milczeć jak zaszczute zwierzę. Gardhar, zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami, rozgniewał się jeszcze bardziej. - Ani słowa! Ściągasz hańbę na rodzinę i jeszcze masz czelność się tak odzywać?! - wrzasnął w furii. Zwykle w nerwach mówił i robił dużo więcej, niż byłby w stanie normalnie. - Zawsze się taka porządna wydawała, taka honorowa - a tu się okazuje, że się puszcza! - Nieprawda! - oburzyła się dziewczyna, ale Gardhar nie zamierzał jej słuchać. - Stul dziób, sroko jedna! A ty wynoś się stąd, zanim ci coś zrobię - wskazał palcem Czkawkę, który nawet nie drgnął. - Może teraz trudno o tym pamiętać, ale jestem twoim wodzem - odparł sucho, z godnością. - Więc, jeśli łaska, to tak z pół tonu ciszej. - Zjeżdżaj, jeśli ci życie miłe!! - wiking już naszykował pięść, ale chłopak nadal się nie poruszył. - Nie podnoś głosu na mojego syna - warknął z tyłu Stoick. - Może zrobił, co zrobił, ale trochę racji ma. Nie będziesz wrzeszczał po swoim wodzu. - No, zbyt dobrym przykładem to się ten twój "wódz" nie popisał - odciął się Gardhar, cały czerwony ze złości. - Twoja córka też nie była lepsza! - Przynajmniej się nikomu do domu nie wpraszała! - Jakby nie chciała, żeby tu był, to by go bez problemu wywaliła przez to okno, dobrze wiesz! - To co, mam go pogłaskać i zaprosić na śniadanie?! Chyba masz coś nie po kolei! - Jak już się nakrzyczeliście - Czkawka podniósł głos, żeby mężczyźni zwrócili na niego uwagę - to proszę, wyjdźcie stąd i pozwólcie jej się ubrać. Gardhar z miejsca skierował całą swoją wściekłość z powrotem na niego. - To tak się już panoszysz, żebyś mnie z mojego własnego domu wyrzucał?! Niedoczekanie twoje! - chciał ruszyć w stronę chłopaka, ale powstrzymała go ręka drugiego wikinga, która niczym imadło zacisnęła się na jego barku. - Nikt cię nie wyrzuca - powiedział zimno Stoick. - Choć ja w tym momencie akurat nie miałabym nic przeciwko - mruknęła za plecami Czkawki Astrid, na co Gardhar tylko zakasał rękaw, wyrwał ramię z uścisku i ruszył w stronę łóżka. - Już ja cię nauczę, ty mała... Dziewczyna odruchowo cofnęła dłoń po topór, ale nie zamierzała bić się z rosłym wikingiem, i to w dodatku nago. Tyle że ojciec był nieprzewidywalny i być może fakt, że nie bardzo miała ochotę ruszać się spod koca, wykorzystałby jak najperfidniej. Hoffersonowie bywali mściwi i nie znosili zniewag, a Gardhar tak właśnie odebrał jej zachowanie. Ale w ręku Czkawki w ciągu sekundy mignął złożony miecz, a w następnej już płonął w jego dłoni, wyciągniętej zdecydowanie naprzeciw mężczyźnie. Ten chcąc nie chcąc musiał się zatrzymać. - Wyjdź - usłyszał przed sobą. Tu już się w nim zagotowało i Thor mu świadkiem, że gdyby nie ognista klinga, którą mogli podpalić choćby i całą chałupę, wyrwałby temu bezczelnemu typkowi broń nawet za ostrze i tak przyłożył, że by się z miesiąc nie pozbierał. - Co, do pioruna?! - wrzasnął, jakby niedowierzał, że miecz naprawdę został wymierzony w jego pierś. Tym bardziej się rozsierdził, gdy rozbrzmiewający jeszcze w jego głowie wyraz "miesiąc" przypomniał mu, że stoi przed nim przyszły zięć. A figę! Żaden przyszły i żaden zięć! Zbyt kolorowo by było. - Gardharze, wyjdź - powtórzył opanowanym głosem wódz, lekko kiwając Piekielnikiem w stronę drzwi. - Bronią mi grozisz?! Wyzywasz mnie?... - zawarczał z furią w głosie Gardhar, ale Czkawka mu przerwał. - Bronię spokoju kobiety. Możesz sobie o tym wszystkim myśleć, co chcesz, ale wyjdź i pozwól jej się ubrać. I uważaj, na kogo się zamierzasz tą pięścią, bo możesz mieć ze mną do czynienia. Wiking stanął, jakby niezdecydowany, ale w końcu ze wściekłym prychnięciem zawrócił i grożąc, że jeszcze się z nimi policzy, minął Stoicka w drzwiach i zszedł na parter. - Zaraz masz mi być na dole - warknął rudobrody do syna, po czym zawrócił i podążył za Gardharem. Kiedy zamknął za sobą, Czkawka podszedł i zasunął rygiel. Dopiero wtedy zgasił miecz. - Pozabijają nas - westchnęła Astrid, zbierając z podłogi koło łóżka bluzkę. - Nie będzie tak źle - Czkawka przyniósł jej resztę ubrań i sam wciągnął na siebie koszulę. - Jesteśmy dorośli, nie mają prawa nic nam zrobić. Zresztą, teraz się drą, ale tak naprawdę żaden z nich nie chciałby, żeby to wypłynęło. Sama słyszałaś, boją się skandalu. Więc nie zrobią czegoś, z czego potem nie umieliby się wytłumaczyć. - No może. Zobaczymy. Dzięki za... to wszystko - wskazała wzrokiem miecz. - Chociaż nie musiałeś od razu iść na ostrza. Rozwścieczyłeś go jeszcze bardziej. - Nie miałem pojęcia, co zamierzał - usprawiedliwił się, zapinając zbroję. Astrid też szybko skończyła się ubierać i stanęła obok łóżka. - Ale nie wyglądało na to, że chciał cię przytulić. A w mojej obecności nikt nie będzie podnosił ręki na kobietę. Zwłaszcza na swoją córkę i moją dziewczynę - pogłaskał ją po ramionach. - I musiałem tego dopilnować. - Wiem. Ale przygotuj się na to, że teraz może wykrzykiwać i robić różne rzeczy. - Nie musisz mi mówić, nie urodziłem się wczoraj - wtrącił lekko. - Chodzi mi o to, że nie ma sensu jeszcze bardziej go nakręcać - wyjaśniła. - Więc lepiej odpuść. Skinął głową. Gdyby Gardhar wpadł w większą furię, mógłby narobić bałaganu. Wprawdzie Czkawka nie sądził, że wiking byłby w stanie skrzywdzić Astrid - zresztą, nawet gdyby, to raczej by się nie dała - ale nie należało kusić losu. - Kłócić się nie będę. Ale pamiętaj - uniósł jej podbródek i spojrzał jej w oczy. - Jeśli cię uderzy, rozprawię się z nim. - Czkawka, proszę cię... - Nie, to ja cię proszę, żebyś mi powiedziała, gdyby coś takiego się stało. Rozumiesz? - patrzył teraz zupełnie poważnie. - Przecież to tylko ojciec - uśmiechnęła się lekko, dla rozładowania atmosfery, i zmierzwiła mu włosy. - Poradzę sobie sama. - Daj mi później znać, jak ci poszło - powiedział, całując ją w czoło. - Idę, bo zaraz rozwalą tę chatę. Trzymaj się. - I ty też - przytuliła się do niego, jakoś tak wyjątkowo mocno. On też ją objął, a potem zaczął palcem kreślić koliste wzory na jej łopatce. Ale myślami - czego niestety nie mógł powstrzymać - wybiegał już do awantury, jaką na sto procent zrobi mu ojciec, gdy tylko wrócą do domu. - Nie wyobrażam sobie tego - westchnęła w pewnej chwili Astrid, przerywając napięte milczenie, które zapadło w pomieszczeniu. - Czego? - Czkawka, trochę zdezorientowany, przyznał początkowo w duchu, że też sobie tej sceny nie wyobraża, ale nie musi, gdyż wczoraj miał świetną próbkę. - Ślubu. Za miesiąc - wyjaśniła dziewczyna, choć to drugie nie było już potrzebne, bo na samo słowo "ślub" skojarzył, czemu dał wyraz w krótkim "ach". - Po takiej awanturze? - Myślisz, że będą teraz utrudniać? - rzucił w powietrze, jak gdyby się upewniał, czy dobrze ją zrozumiał. - No... możliwe - stwierdziła wymijająco. - Chociaż mój ojciec wie, że nie da rady mnie powstrzymać, więc chociaż dla pozorów będzie się zgadzał ze mną. Żeby nie wyszło, że nie ma nade mną kontroli. Musi odpuścić. A twój może... - zawiesiła głos, zastanawiając się, czego w zasadzie spodziewa się po Stoicku. - Nie wiem, liczę, że mimo wszystko nie będzie taki zły. Zawsze z synem to inaczej... - Ale nieprzyjemności na pewno będą - dokończył Czkawka. Pokiwała głową, po czym nagle spojrzała na niego. - Ale w razie czego - nie damy sobie utrudnić, prawda? - No co ty - uśmiechnął się. - Tylko teraz trzeba przetrwać burzę. Może nie wychodź do twojego, zanim trochę nie ochłonie - zasugerował. - Pomyślę o tym. A teraz już leć... i powodzenia - poklepała go po ramieniu i odprowadziła do drzwi. Patrzyła, jak odsuwa rygiel. - Ale... nie żałujesz? - spytała nagle. Czkawka, już z dłonią na klamce, odwrócił się i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. Dziwne, ale widząc go, zmieszała się. Może wydawał się jej jakiś zbyt pobłażliwy. - Wiesz, no... Może gdyby nie dziś, nigdy by się nie dowiedzieli. - Nie żałuję - mruknął, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował mocno. Nie tylko dlatego, że chciał udowodnić swoją szczerość - bo Astrid wystarczyły jego słowa, wierzyła im. Ale potrzebował zaczerpnąć z tej bliskości dodatkowej siły, pewności i odwagi. Bo że będą potrzebne - co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Kiedy na dole rumor stał się głośniejszy, oderwał się od dziewczyny, rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie i szybko wyszedł. Stała tak jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym przytomnie zasunęła rygiel i oparła się plecami o ścianę obok. *** W domu Haddocków furgnęły drzwi, i trzasnęły tak niespodziewanie i głośno, że Valka aż podskoczyła na swoim krześle. - Właź. Szybciej, ty zakało rodziny - warczał Stoick, wpychając pierworodnego do mieszkania. Czkawka z niesmakiem pomyślał, że kim by nie został, ojcu zawsze się będzie wydawało, że on ma dziesięć lat i można go wszędzie ciągać za ramię. - Co się stało? - kobieta zostawiła swoje śniadanie i zaczęła spoglądać wyczekująco na męża i syna. - Co? Wycieczek mu się zachciało! - prychnął Stoick. - Mówiłem ci, że nie wrócił na noc, mówiłem? - Jestem już dorosły i nie muszę wracać - zauważył z boku Czkawka. - A w każdym razie nie potrzebuję twojej zgody na pozostanie poza domem. Valka patrzyła na nich zdezorientowana. - No mówiłeś. I co z tego? To o to te krzyki? - Ty się ciesz, że tylko podnoszę głos, a nie wyciągam innych konsekwencji, bo mnie już ręka mocno świerzbi! - Dlatego, że nie znalazłeś go w jego pokoju, tak? - Valka uniosła brwi. - Stoick, on ma jednak te dwadzieścia lat i... - Nie przez to, gdzie go NIE znalazłem, tylko przez to, gdzie w tym czasie był - uświadomił ostro. - Posłuchaj, nie możesz tak chorobliwie kontrolować tego, gdzie przebywa i co robi - westchnęła kobieta, widząc, że mąż czerwienieje ze złości. - Ja wiem, przejmujesz się tym, że jest wodzem, i chcesz mu pomóc, żeby dawał dobry przykład, ale we wszystkim trzeba zachować umiar... - Właśnie! We wszystkim! - rudobrody zwrócił się nieoczekiwanie do syna. - "Wszystkim", rozumiesz to słowo?! - Mamo, byłem z Astrid - Czkawka zignorował ojca i spojrzał spokojnie na kobietę. Wolał być pierwszy. - Z Astrid? - powtórzyła jak echo kobieta, takim tonem, jakby liczyła, że chłopak dopowie coś więcej. On jednak tylko skinął głową, jakby na potwierdzenie. Swojej wypowiedzi czy jej możliwych domysłów? Chyba na jedno i drugie. - No, jasne! - wiking przejął inicjatywę. - Romansów mu się teraz zachciało! Naprawdę, dobrze że mnie dzisiaj tknęło wylecieć na patrol i zobaczyłem smoka pod jej oknem, bo jakbym się przed ludźmi musiał błaźnić, to jak Thora kocham, niewiele by z niego zostało! Kobieta przez chwilę milczała, marszcząc czoło. - Ale to znaczy, że oni... - No, świetny przykład, prawda? - mężczyzna był wyraźnie rozgniewany, a w tej sytuacji trudno byłoby już nie odgadnąć, o co. Nawet jej. - Gardhar też mi z początku nie chciał wierzyć, ale młode to, głupie, nawet nie zamknęli drzwi, więc mogliśmy wejść i się przekonać. Problemów mi chciał narobić, dureń jeden! - odwrócił się do Czkawki, niebezpiecznie wymachując ręką. - Mało ci było tych wszystkich przegranych bitew?! Koniecznie chcesz, żeby cię znowu wszyscy wytykali palcami? Żeby NAS wytykali?! Nie dość musiałem znosić przez pierwsze piętnaście lat, to teraz jeszcze to? Musisz nam niszczyć reputację? Co ty, myślisz, że nie ma tu dookoła takich, co tylko na to czekają?! - wściekły, postąpił krok do przodu. - Jesteś wodzem, to zachowuj się jak wódz, a nie jak szczeniak! - Było mnie nim nie robić - warknął krótko Czkawka. - Niestety nie masz brata! - wiking trzasnął pięścią w schody. Co za dzieciak. Zamiast okazać skruchę, jeszcze się kłócił! - Czkawka, idź na górę - odezwała się nagle Valka głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Chłopak spojrzał na nią lekko zdziwiony, jakby się tego nie spodziewał, ale zaraz posłusznie skorzystał z nakazu. To była świetna furtka, żeby wycofać się z twarzą i dodatkowo dopiec ojcu, że matki posłucha, ale jego nie. - I on nawet nie żałował! - wiking odwrócił się do żony, jakby wierzył, że ona coś na to poradzi. - Stoick, ty też się uspokój. - Uspokój?! Jak "uspokój"?! - najwyraźniej nie było teraz sposobu na załagodzenie jego gniewu. - Z nim?! Bogowie, za co mnie Thor nim pokarał? - Nie mów tak - Valka wstała od stołu. - Jak mam nie mówić?! Całe życie coś jest z nim nie tak! Nie wiesz tego, oczywiście, nie masz pojęcia, ile lat musiałem znosić, jak cała wioska się z niego wyśmiewa! Większość życia traktowali go jak rybi szkielet - był do śmieci! Podobieństwo nie tylko z wyglądu, z zastosowania również... - Stoick! - zgromiła kobieta. Czkawka, mimo zamkniętych właśnie drzwi, i tak musiał to doskonale słyszeć. - Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało, nie! - perorował wiking. - Miał gdzieś, że przez niego nasze nazwisko przestało się kojarzyć z potężnym, godnym szacunku rodem. Jak przyszły smoki, to myślałem, że będzie lepiej, ale gdzie tam! Unikałby wojen, wręcz do przesady, no chyba że szło o smoczki. Te gady były dla niego jak ludzie. Czy on w ogóle przyjmuje do wiadomości, że to tylko zwierzęta, mocno wątpię - prychnął. - I nic, do żadnego nie strzeli! Wszystkie są święte krowy i najlepiej im schodzić z drogi! Nawet, jeśli używają ich tacy łowcy, próbujący mi się pod nosem włamać na Archipelag! Wysyłam jego, i co? I klapa za klapą, ciągle nie może im nic zrobić, bo SMOKI, cholera jasna! - Przecież usiłuje coś poradzić - zauważyła Valka. - Zawsze zadaje łowcom jakieś straty. - Tych parę dziur w ich statkach? Dobre sobie! A patrz, jakim kosztem! Przecież on naraża naszych ludzi! - Nie chce zabijać bogu ducha winnych; smoków czy ludzi, to bez znaczenia - powtórzyła cierpliwie Val. Niestety nic więcej na jego usprawiedliwienie nie mogła dodać. - Znasz go. - Nie musi chcieć, ale niech się w końcu nauczy! - mężczyzna potrząsnął uniesionymi rękami. - Ludzi dzieli na dobrych i złych, to niech i smoki sobie podzieli! - Tylko że to nie w tym rzecz, Stoick - obeszła stół i podeszła do męża. - One właśnie nie są złe, są tylko wykorzystywane, jako tarcza lub broń. - Argh, a wy jedna i ta sama śpiewka! - zniecierpliwiony, opędził się od żony jak od natrętnej muchy. - Życie nie jest łatwe i kolorowe! Nie obchodzi mnie to, co te jaszczury mają we łbach, fakt jest taki, że mają je łowcy, którzy liczą, że właśnie tym się zasłonią, a my nic nie będziemy mogli zrobić! Od kiedy tańczymy tak, jak nam jakieś parszywe szczury zagrają? Nie może tak być! Motywacja? Nie będę wnikał w smoczą motywację lub jej brak! Co mnie obchodzi nastawienie bezmyślnie strzelającego zwierzęcia, nad którym łowcy mają kontrolę, skoro jakie by nie było, gad i tak będzie strzelać? Nie rozumiesz? Jeśli my nie wyślemy do piachu ich, to one nas! Co za sens jest dać się wykończyć? Żaden! To tchórzostwo! Zwyczajnie sobie umierasz, niech inni się martwią! Wiesz, co musi umieć zrobić prawdziwy przywódca? - spojrzał na Valkę pełnym gniewu wzrokiem. - Wcale nie "pozwolić się zabić". Nie zawsze to jest takie proste. Czasem trzeba wziąć na siebie krew tych niewinnych, których trzeba poświęcić - jasne, że bez ich zgody, jako samobójca mało kto się deklaruje! - którym trzeba wbrew sobie odebrać życie, żeby inni mogli być wolni. To jest trudna decyzja, ale wódz musi umieć ją podjąć! Musi wiedzieć, że czasem trzeba strzelić do swoich, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu znajdują się po przeciwnej stronie barykady! A on tego nie wie. Nie potrafi. Nie myśli o najwyższym dobru, o dobru Berk, tylko o czubku nosa - swojego i tej swojej ideologii! Ludzie tracą do niego zaufanie, a on mi teraz jeszcze odwala TO! Powinienem go upiec na wolnym ogniu, a jak nie ja, to Gardhar na pewno. Jak tam wszedłem, to myślałem, że mnie rozerwie. - Poszukaj w tym jakiejś dobrej strony - odezwała się Valka. - Przynajmniej są zaręczeni, za chwilę ślub, więc gdyby nawet coś, to i tak... - Co ty wygadujesz?! - tubalny głos rudobrodego gruchnął na nią jak lawina. - Nie rozumiesz, że gdyby to się wydało, byłby straszny skandal?! On jest wodzem! - Ja wiem. Źle zrobił, ale... może spróbujmy go zrozumieć? - Val, choć przez wiele lat oddzielona od syna, nie zatraciła macierzyńskiego instynktu, który podpowiadał, że mimo wszystko powinna go bronić. - On ją kocha. - To niech kocha, nawet się, ale nie pod moim nazwiskiem! - Stoick odwrócił się i szarpnął drzwi. - Miarka się przebrała. Nie może tak być. I nie będzie. *** Gardhar przez jakiś czas dobijał się do pokoju Astrid, ale zbyty kilkoma krótkimi, chłodnymi odpowiedziami, a potem upartym milczeniem, odpuścił sobie w końcu krzyki zaraz przed jej progiem. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że przestał przeżywać to, co zobaczył rano. Nawet wręcz przeciwnie: ośli upór córki jeszcze bardziej go drażnił. Nie znosił, kiedy nie mógł sobie z nią poradzić, a teraz sytuacja wymknęła mu się bardzo spod kontroli. - Hańba, hańbę chciała na nas ściągnąć! - chodził po kuchni w tę i we w tę, wymachując opróżnionym już kilkakrotnie kuflem, podczas gdy Frigerda, matka Astrid, robiła na drutach, siedząc na wygodnym krześle. - I jeszcze pewnie karę boską, jakbyśmy, psiakość, za spokojnie w życiu mieli! Lepiej dla niej będzie, jak się Odyn nad nami ulituje, bo jak przez nią jakieś nieszczęście na nas spadnie, to nie ręczę za siebie! - Przestań ciągle to roztrząsać - powiedziała spokojnie kobieta. Oczywiście, spokój ten był wymuszony i raczej pozorny, bo też ją to wszystko poruszyło, ale mimo wszystko nie wściekała się na córkę jak mąż. - Przecież ona tam siedzi i słucha. - I niech słucha, zdzira jedna! - Gardhar pogroził pięścią w stronę drzwi. - Nie wyrażaj się tak o swoim dziecku. - Mam nie nazywać rzeczy po imieniu?! Splamiła dobre imię rodziny! Oj, dobrze, bardzo dobrze, że zaraz zmieniasz nazwisko! - krzyknął, zadzierając głowę. - Tyle mi przynajmniej będzie lżej! Chociaż co ja wygaduję - zreflektował się. - I tak wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że ona z Hoffersonów. Thorze, co ja mam zrobić? - Przestać pokrzykiwać - poradziła zimno Frigerda. - Stoick i Czkawka wyszli stąd w miarę kulturalnie, więc jak nie będziesz wrzeszczał na pół wsi, to nikt się o niczym nie dowie. - Ja wiem, to wystarczy! - wiking ani myślał spuścić z tonu. - Wiesz, co się kiedyś z takimi robiło? Jakby moją siostrę ojciec tak nakrył, to już następnego dnia by jej nie nazywał córką! A wioska sobie umiała z takimi radzić, oj, umiała... - na jego twarzy pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek. - Stryczek, topór albo kamień młyński i do wody! - Tobie już na rozum poszło? - spytała ostro kobieta, odkładając robótkę na kolana. - Co ty za brednie wygadujesz! - Nie podnoś na mnie głosu! - krzyknął, z rozmachem odstawiając kufel i ocierając jasną, krótką brodę z pozostałości ostatniego piwa. - Kobieta, jasne, ty się przejmuj rodziną, jak chcesz, twoja sprawa. Ale ja mojego nazwiska nie dam szargać! Ona nawarzy mi tu jakichś śmierdzących plotek, a ja będę się miał za nią wstydzić?! - Powtarzam ci, że nic nie będziesz musiał, jak się przestaniesz teraz wydzierać! - warknęła niecierpliwie kobieta. - I nie przesadzaj. Nasza córka jest dorosła, nie możesz traktować jej jak małego dziecka, na które podziała krzyk. Jak chcesz z nią porozmawiać, to rozmawiaj, ale spokojnie. - Ja mam rozmawiać?! Ja?! Z nią?! Po tym wszystkim?! Mowy nie ma! - oznajmił stanowczo. - Zresztą, to ona się nie odzywa, nie ja. - Nic dziwnego, skoro ciągle drzesz się jak zarzynane prosię. Opanuj się wreszcie. - Jak mam się opanować, kiedy ona pod moim nosem takie rzeczy wyczynia? Zabawić jej się zachciało! - nagle zatrzymał się i złapał za głowę. - A jeśli ona jest w ciąży? - To będą mieli dziecko, tyle - Frigerda podeszła do całej sprawy bardziej na chłodno i zabrała się z powrotem za druty. - To jeszcze nie koniec świata. I tak lada chwila się pobierają, a najważniejsze, żeby maluch wyrastał w pełnej, dobrej rodzinie. A Astrid akurat, jeśli o to chodzi, to naprawdę dobrze trafiła. Można by powiedzieć, że właściwie najlepiej. No, może... z pominięciem paru szczegółów. - Ty w ogóle słyszysz, co ty mówisz? - mąż spojrzał na nią krytycznie. - Ona zhańbiła swoją rodzinę! - Zgoda, może nie postąpiła dobrze, ale to nie powód, żebyś się zachowywał jak jakieś dzikie, opętane zwierzę. - Ty też przeciwko mnie? - oburzył się. - Nie ma tak pięknie. Takie postępki nie będą przechodziły bezkarnie, nie w moim domu! - wściekły Gardhar złapał hełm i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami. Frigerda tylko pokręciła głową i skupiła się na robótce. Musiała to sobie jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Rozdział III Mimo, że zbliżała się pora obiadu, Valki nie było w domu. Stoick, kiedy wrócił do domu koło południa, był już dużo spokojniejszy i zaofiarował się, że dzisiaj ją wyręczy. Nie protestował, kiedy delikatnie zasugerowała, że może pójdzie. Takie zachowanie tylko potwierdziło jej domysły. Uznała, że prawdopodobnie chce się rozmówić z Czkawką, jak ojciec z synem, po męsku, więc postanowiła im nie przeszkadzać. Z tego właśnie powodu teraz to rudobrody stał przy rondlu i pilnował gotującej się w nim zupy. Co jakiś czas dorzucał do niej jakieś przyprawy lub coś podobnego, co wyciągał z trzymanego pod pachą koszyczka. Dokładnie zamieszał wszystko i otrzepał drewnianą łyżkę, postukując nią o kociołek. Dźwięk ten - jakże bardzo charakterystyczny, prawie jak wezwanie na obiad - od razu sprawił, że leniuchujący przed domem Szczerbatek zastrzygł uszami, a zaraz po tym poderwał się z zieleniejącej pod jego łapami trawy i ruszył skosztować, co też dobrego w kuchni przyrządzono. Spotkał go jednak nie lada zawód - Stoick bowiem wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie zbeształ go, gdy próbował ledwie powąchać bulgoczącą jeszcze zupę, a potem stanowczo i dość brutalnie wygonił z powrotem na zewnątrz. Smok doszedł do wniosku, że woli, kiedy gotuje Valka. Od niej zawsze coś mu się dostawało. A tak? Rudobrody zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem i tyle z obiadu. Postukiwanie i brzęknięcia kociołka dotarły również do uszu Czkawki. Od kiedy wszedł tu rano, nie schodził na dół, chociaż u niego, w przeciwieństwie do Astrid, drzwi nie były zaryglowane - po prostu zajął się czytaniem książki - dlatego nie wiedział o zamianie ról, jaka dziś nastąpiła w jego domu. Gdyby wiedział, być może dłużej zastanawiałby się nad tym, czy zejść. Jednak przekonany, że w kuchni czeka matka, i że i tak za chwilę wejdzie wciskać mu jedzenie, stwierdził, że w zasadzie nawet ma ochotę wrzucić coś na ząb, więc zejdzie do niej pierwszy. Niech ma tę przyjemność. Z cichym trzaskiem zamknął okładki i rzucił książkę na szafkę przy łóżku. Wstał z niego, rozprostował ręce i nogi, przeciągając się po kilku godzinach bezruchu, a potem otworzył drzwi i zaczął szybko schodzić po schodach. Widok ojca zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że zatrzymał się ni z tego, ni z owego w połowie drogi i patrzył, jak mężczyzna nalewa do miski czegoś, co wyglądało mu na zupę. Aha. "Gotujesz?" - chciał zapytać, ale zawczasu ugryzł się w język. Ironiczny ton raczej nie poprawiłby sytuacji, na inny nie miał zamiaru się silić. Aczkolwiek w obecnej sytuacji by się należał. Stoick topiący swoje nerwy w garach? Lekko niecodzienne, biorąc pod uwagę, że zazwyczaj po podobnych odpałach szedł na wioskę, pracował gdziekolwiek do oporu, czasem wręcz narzucając się niektórym z pomocą lub nawet nadzorem (wodzowskie nawyki wciąż dawały o sobie znać), żeby na koniec wrócić późno, paść na łóżko i następnego dnia spóźnić się na śniadanie. Dzięki temu kolejna konfrontacja następowała, przy dobrych wiatrach rzecz jasna, dzień po kłótni, w okolicach obiadu. Z reguły zdążał do tego czasu wyczerpać rezerwy gniewu i frustracji. Wracać się nie było sensu. Czkawka nie musiał słowami dawać znać o swojej obecności, stukania protezy i poskrzypywania schodów trudno było wcześniej nie usłyszeć. Zresztą, wcale nie miał zamiaru cichcem uciekać przed ojcem, tak jak to robił, kiedy był młodszy. Stoick odwrócił się z pełną miską w ręku i podążył w stronę stołu. - Siadaj - mruknął tylko, stawiając naczynie. Zerknął na Czkawkę, który jakoś nieufnie patrzył na tę miskę, i dodatkowo potwierdził jego przypuszczenia gestem. - Twoje. Młody wódz skinął powściągliwie głową, wyrażając tym obowiązkowe dla odczepienia się ojca "dzięki", którego bynajmniej nie zamierzał wymawiać na głos, i zajął miejsce przy stole. Rudobrody odwrócił się do niego tyłem i zajął się porządkowaniem stosika czystych naczyń, które stały na blacie (sam chwilę temu je tam ustawił), a Czkawka, jeszcze raz dziękując, tym razem w duchu, za jego nienachalność, zabrał się do jedzenia. Czuć było, że potrawa nie jest produkcji mamy - była wyraźniej doprawiona i... inna. Nieznacznie, ale jednak. Między kolejnymi łyżkami zauważył, że ojciec skończył zmywanie i raz dwa wytarł ostatnie mokre talerze. Nadal jednak nie odwracał się i nie nawiązywał kontaktu, co chłopak wykorzystywał, młócąc sztućcem najszybciej, jak potrafił. Kiedy drewienko stuknęło o dno miski, Czkawka wstał od stołu. - A ty dokąd? - Stoick zareagował błyskawicznie, ale z wystudiowanym spokojem i nawet na niego nie patrząc. Wódz z pewnym zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że ojciec musiał cały czas słuchać. - Przejść się - skłamał po dłuższej chwili. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy powinien reagować na zaczepkę. Ostatecznie nie potrzebował pozwolenia, a był prawie pewien, że wymiana zdań z wikingiem nie wyjdzie mu na dobre. - Gdzie? Czkawka skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i przez moment przyglądał się rudobrodemu, a ściślej rzecz biorąc - jego plecom. - A od kiedy muszę ci się spowiadać z tego, dokąd idę? Mężczyzna odwrócił się i zmierzył syna chłodnym wejrzeniem. - Sam powinieneś wiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim, co odstawiłeś, chyba by wypadało. - No, ja nie odnoszę takiego wrażenia - wzruszył ramionami. - I, jak "powinieneś wiedzieć po tym wszystkim", mało mnie obchodzi, co według ciebie wypada. Ale to żadna tajemnica. Pewnie spotkać się z przyjaciółmi, polatać... - Z kim konkretnie? Czkawka prychnął. - To już drobna przeginka - zauważył pogardliwie. - Naprawdę myślisz, że tak dokładnie planuję sobie każde wyjście z domu? Ustalam, z kim przetnie się moja trasa i kiedy? - Myślę, że tym razem to akurat zaplanowałeś - Stoick pozwolił sobie tylko na ledwie dostrzegalne drgnięcie brwi. Czkawka poczerwieniał z powodu tłumionej złości, choć przy pewnym drobnym staraniu rumieniec udało mu się opanować. - Astrid? Ha. No strzelił celnie, ale po prawdzie nie było się czym chwalić - cel był wielkości słonia. Mniej więcej. Pudło w tym przypadku byłoby cudem. Dla Ważkiego raczej niewykonalne. Szatyn, nie udzielając odpowiedzi, ruszył ku drzwiom, ale ojciec swoim potężnym ciałem niespodziewanie zagrodził mu drogę. No proszę. Czyli umiał się jednak szybciej ruszać. - Powoli. Na ten temat, mój drogi, to mamy jeszcze do pogadania - stwierdził chłodno wiking. - Chyba że ja czegoś nie pamiętam. Oczy wodza pociemniały. - Mylisz się. Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia - zacisnął pięści, wynajdując w sobie pokłady dodatkowej pewności siebie. - Młody, zhańbiłeś dobre imię rodziny i mówisz mi, że nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? - powtórzył z lekko wyczuwalną irytacją rudobrody. Tak, jeśli chodzi o cierpliwość, to jak widać on żadnych wyjątkowych rezerw nie posiadał. - Jak słyszysz. Ale zawsze możesz pójść w monolog. Tylko w swoim towarzystwie, jeśli łaska. Stoick nie zamierzał bawić się dalej w kotka i myszkę, więc nie musiał dłużej robić tajemnicy ze swojego nastawienia. Ze złością uderzył szmatą o swoją otwartą dłoń. - Nie szczekaj mi tu! Jeszcześ na to za smarkaty. Podobnie jak na wiele innych rzeczy - dodał ciut złośliwie. - Jestem dorosły. Więc, nie wtrącaj się w moje życie, jeśli można prosić - warknął zdecydowanie Czkawka. - Ono jest też i moje, niestety! - Bo co? Bo nazywasz się tak samo? - chłopak uniósł brwi. - Bo jestem twoim ojcem! Myślałby kto. Słychać było, że miał wielką ochotę przytaknąć. - A ja wodzem - przypomniał zimno młody Haddock. - Tylko dlatego, że JA tak zdecydowałem! - rudobrody zaczął zdecydowanie kroczyć do przodu. Czkawka doskonale wiedział, że jedyna droga ucieczki znajduje się za plecami Stoicka, ale chwilowo nie mógł zrobić nic poza dyskretnym cofnięciem się. - Myślisz, że ustanowiłem cię nim dla zabawy?! Myślałem, że jesteś już na tyle dorosły i odpowiedzialny, że będziesz wiedział, jak się zachować! - I co? Nie jestem? - spytał domyślnie. - Nie! Na każdym kroku udowadniasz mi, że zdecydowanie nie! - To rzeczywiście, dzięki za łaskę - rzucił bez żalu, po czym nagle wyminął stojący obok stół, przebiegł z drugiej strony, uniknął próbującej schwycić go za kark ręki ojca - która z powodu szerokiego blatu i tak nie miała prawa osiągnąć celu - i wystrzelił z domu. - Szczerbatek! - krzyknął, wyrywając smoka z przyjemnej drzemki. Furia natychmiast podbiegła do niego. - Wracaj! Albo to się źle skończy! - dobiegł go z chaty głos Stoicka, ale nic go to w tej chwili nie obchodziło. Wskoczył na siodło, otworzył lotkę i umknął w przestworza. *** Gardhar najwyraźniej postanowił rozładować swoją złość, zabawiając się w kowala - i godzinę po jego wyjściu przed domem rozległ się hałas trzaskającego o metal młota. Co konkretnie wyczyniał, Frigerda nie pofatygowała się sprawdzić. W tym stanie mężowi lepiej było nie wchodzić w drogę. Poza tym cały czas liczyła, że może Astrid w międzyczasie wychynie z pokoju - ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Dziewczyna od wyjścia Czkawki ciągle siedziała u siebie, a od ostrej wymiany zdań z ojcem nawet się nie odzywała. Kobieta zajęła się więc na pewien czas tylko i wyłącznie swoją robótką i myślami, które chodziły jej po głowie (co akurat było mocno utrudnione ze względu na niemiłosierny łoskot z zewnątrz). Na szczęście jej mąż po jakimś czasie odpuścił, skończył katować domowników urządzaniem kuźni przy chacie i zniknął na jakiś czas. Także Frigerda przerwała wtedy swoje zajęcie. Wyjrzała pobieżnie przed dom, żeby sprawdzić, czy Gardhar aby na pewno odszedł, a gdy już utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że tak jest, wróciła do środka, weszła po schodach i spróbowała przez drzwi rozmówić się z córką. Astrid jednak w dalszym ciągu nie wykazywała chęci współpracy - odezwała się wprawdzie, ale po oficjalnym niczym formułka "musimy porozmawiać" najwidoczniej przestało jej zależeć, bo mimo próśb i nakazów kobiety rygiel nawet nie drgnął. Wikingowa odpuściła sobie więc daremny wysiłek i wróciła do swoich codziennych zajęć, wychodząc z założenia, że co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Nie opuszczała jednak chaty, żeby w razie czego złapać blondynkę (niedosłownie oczywiście) i spróbować jeszcze raz nawiązać jakieś porozumienie, tym razem już twarzą w twarz. Astrid nie była tchórzem, więc matka miała pewność, że w obliczu konfrontacji dziewczyna nie będzie próbowała uciekać. Po południu wrócił Gardhar. Spokojny jak nigdy, przyniósł nawet z targu zakupy oraz - o bogowie - zapowiedział, że ugotuje obiad. To było jak na niego za dużo dobrego, więc Frigerda, obserwująca go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, prędko zażądała wyjaśnienia. Mąż, z doświadczenia już wiedząc, że najlepiej od razu mówić prosto z mostu, przyznał, że rano zachowywał się nietaktownie względem córki i chciałby coś zrobić w ramach przeprosin. Wobec takich intencji kobieta wyraziła pełną aprobatę dla jego pomysłu i oddała mu władzę nad kuchenną częścią pomieszczenia, jednocześnie zaznaczając, iż to nie oznacza, że ona pracuje dziś za niego. Gardharowi nie chodziło chyba jednak o wyręczanie się kimś, bo niczego od żony nie wymagał i po prostu zajął się gotowaniem z takim zapałem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziała. Gdy jakąś godzinę później jedzenie zaczęło trafiać na talerze, Frigerda poczuła się w obowiązku zawołać córkę. Mąż bowiem, wyjątkowo długo bawiąc się z jedną z porcji, zerkał od czasu do czasu w stronę drzwi do jej pokoju, ale nic nie mówił. Kobieta wstała więc i ruszyła po schodach na górę. - Astrid, obiad - powiedziała, na tyle głośno, żeby dziewczyna mogła ją usłyszeć. - Dziękuję, nie jestem głodna - padła szybka i zdecydowana odpowiedź. Frigerda spojrzała na Gardhara, ale ten był zbyt zajęty talerzem, żeby zwrócić na nią uwagę. - Jesteś - zaprzeczyła stanowczo, jakby rzeczywiście wiedziała lepiej od niej. - Od rana nic nie jadłaś. Zejdź na dół. - Wolę jeść w spokoju - dało się słyszeć z drugiej strony. - Będzie spokój. Ojciec się nie odezwie - stwierdziła, choć wiking na tę informację skrzywił się tylko pogardliwie. Dziewczyna milczała, więc matka spróbowała jeszcze raz. - No, Astrid, wiecznie tam nie możesz tkwić. - Mogę - padła krótka odpowiedź, a Frigerdzie opadły ręce. Blondynka za dobrze wiedziała, jaka nagonka rozpocznie się, gdy tylko wyjrzy zza drzwi, więc wolała sobie to podarować. Znając życie, dopiero następnego dnia trochę odpuszczą. Do tego czasu (a przynajmniej do wieczora, kiedy będzie w miarę spokojnie mogła zrobić sobie mały wypad oknem) musiała przeczekać. I dać im do zrozumienia, że choćby nie wiem, jak chcieli, nie mogą już rządzić jej życiem. - No i widzisz - kobieta wróciła na dół i spojrzała z wyrzutem na męża. - Tak to jest, jak się przeholuje. - A niech robi, co chce - odpowiedział Gardhar, celowo na tyle głośno, żeby i w pokoju było go słychać. - Po jej wybrykach nic mnie już nie zdziwi. To, że zachowuje się jak obrażona pięciolatka zamiast jak wojownik, świadczy tylko o tym, ile honoru jej zostało! - Miałeś przestać - przypomniała mu żona. - Podobno się chciałeś pogodzić. - To było wcześniej - warknął wiking. - Jak nie okaże żadnej skruchy, to się przed nią nie będę kajać, zapomnij. W tym momencie drzwi na górze otworzył silny kopniak, który sprawił, że zawiasy przeciągle zajęczały. Astrid nie czekała w progu, tylko powoli zeszła z góry, obracając trzymany w dłoni topór. Gardhar spojrzał na nią zimno, ale ona ani myślała się przestraszyć. Hardo zmierzyła się z nim wzrokiem. Nie bała się go, chociaż wiedziała, jak bardzo by sobie tego życzył. Wiking odpuścił, odwrócił się po szykowany tyle czasu talerz i postawił go na stole, w miejscu, w którym zwykle jadała. - Masz - tym jednym słowem zaznaczył dodatkowo, że gdyby nie zrozumiała, to jedzenie jest dla niej. Nie czekał na odpowiedź ani podziękowania (prawdopodobnie spodziewał się, że żadne nie nastąpią), tylko przeszedł się znowu do części kuchennej i nałożył obiad sobie i żonie. Astrid usiadła przy stole, oparła topór o jego nogę i bezceremonialnie zabrała się za swój... hm, tak, to przypominało gulasz. Matka po chwili dosiadła się obok, a gdy dołączył do nich Gardhar, wybrał miejsce naprzeciw córki. Posiłek przebiegł w dosyć ponurej atmosferze. Wszyscy jedli w milczeniu, nawet na siebie nie patrząc. Jedynie wiking od czasu do czasu spoglądał przed siebie, ale nie na dziewczynę, tylko na zawartość jej talerza - i nieraz na jego twarzy gościł przez moment skąpy uśmieszek. Astrid, która nie miała zamiaru przebywać w towarzystwie rodziców dłużej, niż to konieczne, skończyła jako pierwsza. - Smakowało? - spytał Gardhar, widząc, że córka łapie topór i właśnie zamierza wstać. Blondynka, zaskoczona nieco tą drobną uprzejmością ze strony ojca, przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią. - Może być - stwierdziła w końcu. - Cieszy mnie to - jakoś podejrzanie zadowolony odłożył widelec, oparł łokcie na stole i zaplótł dłonie. Frigerda przerwała posiłek i spojrzała na niego pytająco. On jednak całą swoją uwagę skupił teraz na Astrid, która, choć wciąż zdezorientowana, nie straciła czujności i przewidziała, co się zaraz zacznie. - Więc skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy syci i zadowoleni, to teraz chciałbym porozmawiać o panny... przepraszam - zreflektował się z fałszywym uśmiechem - o twoim dzisiejszym zachowaniu. O nie-nie - uniósł palec, gdy dziewczyna podniosła się z krzesła. - Siadaj z powrotem. - Nie - odparła swobodnie, na wszelki wypadek zaciskając dłoń na toporze. Miała nieodparte przeczucie, że ojciec jest nadal pod wpływem procentów, choć z tej odległości nie mogła tego ocenić. - Nie będę z tobą o niczym rozmawiać. Wiking uśmiechnął się dziwnie. - Będziesz - powiedział podejrzanie spokojnie. - Masz być posłuszna. Jesteś moją córką. - Nie musisz mnie tak nazywać. I tak nic nie stracę - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie ma sprawy. Ja również - wikinga ani trochę nie dotykały jej słowa. Można by rzec, że czerpał z tej rozmowy jakąś skrywaną satysfakcję. - Ale nadal mieszkasz w moim domu. - Akurat to mogę zmienić, nawet zaraz - cofnęła się powoli ku wyjściu, ale Gardhar nie zareagował. Tylko się uśmiechał. I to było właśnie najgorsze. - Astrid, co ty wygadujesz - obruszyła się matka, ale mąż nakazał jej dłonią, żeby się nie odzywała. - Możesz - oznajmił spokojnie. - Ale sama. Do czasu, aż nie będziesz chciała rozmawiać, twój smok zostaje u mnie. Jako mała zachęta, dzięki której być może trochę szybciej nauczysz się pokory. Konsekwencje, moja droga, zawsze są jakieś konsekwencje. Blondynka przez chwilę stała nieruchomo, nie wierząc, że to słyszy. Więc o to chodziło? Naprawdę? Ten człowiek usiłował ją szantażować? I to jeszcze roszcząc sobie do jej smoczycy jakieś prawa? Poczuła, że wolna dłoń zaciska jej się w pięść. Od dawna czuła, że jest dla niej obcy, ale teraz klamka zapadła definitywnie. Przekroczył granicę. - Nie ma mowy - warknęła ostro. - Wichura to nie przedmiot, który można zabrać. To żywe stworzenie. - Wiem - ojciec spokojnie podniósł widelec i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do gulaszu. - Dlatego w jej przypadku zastosowałem dodatkowe środki zabezpieczające. - Co? - Frigerda rzuciła mężowi ostre spojrzenie, ale Astrid już nie słuchała. Wybiegła przed dom - i to, co tam zobaczyła, przeszło jej przewidywania. Ojciec zabił wejście do przybudówki smoczycy smokoodporną kratą. Nawet nie zrobił żadnego zamka. Po prostu uwięził wierzchowca córki w środku. - Wichura! - dziewczyna podbiegła, wsunęła dłonie przez otwory i pogłaskała zdenerwowanego Zębacza. Przyjaciółka pochyliła się i warknęła niespokojnie. Gardhar słuchał całej symfonii dźwięków dochodzących z zewnątrz głęboko usatysfakcjonowany. - Teraz to już przeginasz - oznajmiła Frigerda, gdy wyszła za córką. - Nie rozumiem, w czym problem - stwierdził spokojnie z wnętrza. - Chciała się bawić w zamykanie? Proszę. Ja mogę się bawić. Nie ona jedna ma zamek w drzwiach. Blondynka niespokojnie zlustrowała ściany przybudówki. Gdyby i one były wzmocnione, to klapa - potrzebowałaby pomocy innych smoków, żeby wyrwać kratę z drewna. Ale najwyraźniej Gardhar wymyślił i wykonał cały projekt bez większego zastanowienia, toteż tam, gdzie było już drewno, nie trudził się dodawaniem metalu. Astrid odetchnęła z ulgą. - Wyciągnę cię - pogłaskała Wichurę. Skupiła na sobie jej uwagę i wskazała tylną ścianę. - Strzelaj tam. - Nawet nie próbuj - Gardhar, słysząc jej słowa, natychmiast przerwał jedzenie, rzucił sztuciec i podniósł się z krzesła. Gdyby nie to, może by się jeszcze zastanawiała, ale ostrzegawczy dźwięk spowodował u niej niespodziewany przypływ adrenaliny. Ojciec był nieprzewidywalny. Teraz albo nigdy. Zdezorientowana sprzecznymi komendami smoczyca spojrzała na nią wyczekująco. - Ognia, mała! Z całej siły - powtórzyła dziewczyna, dodając do tego sugestywny ruch dłoni, więc Wichura odwróciła się i splunęła w drewno najsilniejszym płomieniem, jakim tylko potrafiła. - Nie dotykaj smoka! - dało się słyszeć z głębi domu pospieszne szuranie odsuwanych z drogi krzeseł, więc Astrid odruchowo ruszyła biegiem w stronę wyjścia, które smoczyca właśnie miała sobie zrobić. W końcu ze Śmiertnikiem ojciec w bezpośrednim starciu nie mógł wygrać, ale z nią... mogło wyjść rozmaicie. - Stój! - krzyknął Gardhar, przekraczający akurat w tym momencie próg. Odruchowo złapał stojący w drzwiach topór i obrzucił szybkim spojrzeniem przestrzeń przed domem. Poniewczasie dotarło do niego, że smok też może użyć siły, żeby się wydostać. Wprawdzie podczas wykonywania kraty pomyślał o tym, ale doskonale wiedział, że Wichura nie będzie próbowała uciekać z własnego domu, skoro nie protestowała, gdy ją w nim zamykał. Znała go i widocznie to jej wystarczyło. Tyle że zapomniał o tym, że jest ktoś, kogo smoczyca słucha się bezwzględnie. Dlatego od razu zrozumiał, co się święci, i puścił się w pogoń za dziewczyną. Astrid obejrzała się za siebie i przyspieszyła. Drewno przybudówki już skwierczało, ale Wichura potrzebowała jeszcze chwili. A Gardhar był niesamowicie szybki. Cholera, w dodatku biegł z bronią, Thor wie, do czego zamierzał jej użyć. Blondynka wytężyła wszystkie siły, ciesząc się, że podświadomość motywuje dodatkowo ciało, podpowiadając, że to wróg, przed którym MUSI uciec. Mężczyzna jednak mimo wszystko zbliżał się, słyszała to. Już prawie schwycił jej warkocz, ale nagle coś złapało ją za ramiona i uniosło w powietrze. Krzyknęła, zaskoczona. Jednocześnie z tyłu rozległ się trzask i ze swojej przybudówki wypruła ze świstem Wichura. Astrid spojrzała na czarne łapy trzymającego ją smoka i odetchnęła z ulgą. Dotarło do niej soczyste przekleństwo Gardhara, ale wiedziała, że już jest bezpieczna. Czkawka. Po chwili zobaczyła, jak dołącza do nich smoczyca, więc Szczerbatek zatrzymał się i posadził dziewczynę w siodle. - Nic ci nie zrobił? - zapytał z furią w głosie wódz. Jego zielone oczy płonęły niebezpiecznym ogniem. - Nie, nic... Wszystko gra - uspokoiła go cicho, wciąż z zadyszką. - Dzięki na pomoc. - Co to było? Ten... ten wariat wyglądał, jakby chciał cię zabić! - Czkawka ani myślał tłumić wzburzenia. Gdyby wzrok mógł unicestwiać, Gardhar miałby nikłe szanse przetrwania. - Raczej tylko złapać - spróbowała wyrównać oddech. Chłopak spojrzał na nią uważnie. Z jej twarzy bardzo szybko i bez większego trudu wyczytał, że czegoś takiego nawet ona się nie spodziewała. - No, co najmniej. Niepoważny chyba... On zamknął Wichurę? - spytał domyślnie, patrząc na zniszczoną przybudówkę. - Yhm - przytaknęła, patrząc na ciągle pomstującego ojca. Gardhar nie miał smoka, więc już im nie zagrażał. Mógłby wprawdzie poprosić Stoicka lub Sączyślina, ale z obojgiem był skłócony (z pierwszym chwilowo, z drugim permanentnie). - Próbował mnie nieudolnie zmusić do rozmowy, a jej sytuacja miała mnie chyba do tego przekonać. Czkawka wrócił wzrokiem do mężczyzny, ale ponieważ ten widok tylko jeszcze bardziej go denerwował i coraz mocniej kusiło go, żeby dać wikingowi nauczkę, zawrócił smoka. Nie mógł do tego stopnia folgować emocjom. - Spadamy stąd - rzucił do dziewczyny, która bez wahania ruszyła jego śladem. Wkrótce znaleźli się poza polem widzenia i zasięgiem głosu Gardhara. - Dokąd lecimy? - spytała z boku Astrid. - Proponuję jaskinię bliźniaków - odparł po krótkim namyśle. - Nasi rodzice nie znają tamtego terenu, na pewno nas tam nie znajdą. Tam mi wszystko w spokoju opowiesz. Rozdział IV Nad Berk zapadła już aksamitna ciemność. Nie oznaczało to jednak ciszy - w karczmie, niedaleko portu, wikingowie postanowili sobie urządzić konkurs na najmocniejszą głowę, gdzie makówki uczestników testowano na dwa sposoby: wszyscy zalewali się po równo, a w przerwach okładali po czaszkach drewnianymi kijami. Wygrywał oczywiście ten, kto najdłużej utrzymał się na nogach - a żeby nie było nudno, rozgrywkom towarzyszyły różnego rodzaju pieśni i okrzyki, zagrzewające do boju trwających jeszcze dzielnie zawodników. Valka, która właśnie zawitała z powrotem do osady, pokręciła głową, patrząc na rozświetlony budynek. Sama była przyzwyczajona zachowywać w nocy ciszę, bo o tej porze każdy głośniejszy dźwięk - co wiedzą doskonale wszystkie smoki - może oznaczać zagrożenie; i należy być czujnym, żeby tego dźwięku nie przegapić. Poza tym - to chwila na odpoczynek, a nie darcie mord. Kobieta miała nadzieję, że w stajniach aż tak bardzo tych wrzasków nie słychać, bo inaczej następnego dnia cała wioska będzie się borykać z mnóstwem niewyspanych, drażliwych smoków. Tymczasem jednak Chmurkoskok odstawił ją do celu, za który obrała sobie domek Gothi. Ponieważ smok nie miał gdzie wylądować, po zejściu jeźdźczyni poszybował spokojnie na skały nieopodal, gdzie zamierzał poczekać na jej ponowne wyjście. Kobieta zaś zapukała cicho i uchyliła drzwi. - Można? - spytała dla pewności. - Valka! - zamiast stukania laski zielarki odpowiedział jej radosny głos Pyskacza. - Nareszcie jakaś bardziej rozmowna dusza. Siedzę tu już kilka godzin i nie ma do kogo gęby otworzyć - popatrzył krzywo na staruszkę, która właśnie wróciła z części sypialnej, odwzajemniając mu się spojrzeniem pełnym dezaprobaty. Na widok Valki rozjaśniła się jednak i od razu naskrobała na ziemi krótkie powitanie. - Cześć, Pyskacz, witaj Gothi - kobieta uśmiechnęła się i szybkim ruchem odplątała od paska niewielki mieszek, który następnie podała zielarce. - Wszystkie, jakie chciałaś. - Czyżby to było to zielsko, o którym dyskutowałyście dziś po południu? - Pyskacz bezceremonialnie przejął woreczek w połowie drogi, otworzył go i powąchał zawartość. Jako tłumacz był obeznany z większością "rozmów", jakie mieszkańcy wioski prowadzili z Gothi, a dziś uczestniczył w przekładaniu z rysowanego na ludzki listy jakichś niestworzonych botanicznych terminów. - Uch! To - skrzywił się, oddając go staruszce. - Śmierdzi równo. I tylko po to telepałaś się aż na Wyspę Ziół? - spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Valkę. - Tak, tylko - zaśmiała się cicho, widząc minę kowala. - Widzę, że nie doceniasz uroków kilkugodzinnego lotu, nie mówiąc o zagłębianiu się w roślinach po kolana. - Dla mnie to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, więc: nie - stwierdził, poprawiając się na ławie. - Od latania wolę twardy grunt, a od roślin żelastwo. Może praca mnie tak ustawiła. Ej, Gothi, ile to jeszcze potrwa? - zwrócił się do zielarki, która przeglądała zawartości jakichś woreczków i właśnie kichnęła. - Bo mi już siedzenie odpada. - A na co właściwie czekasz? - zainteresowała się kobieta. Pyskacz lekceważąco machnął ręką. - Korzonki przeziębiłem i stara obiecała dać jakiś okład, ale szukanie składników to coś jej nie idzie. Znachorka odwróciła się, zniecierpliwiona powtarzającym się już któryś raz gderaniem kowala (w ciągu ostatnich kilkuset minut zdążył już porządnie dać się jej we znaki, wypełniając narzekaniem każdą przerwę między pacjentami) i nabazgrała kilka słów na piasku. - Czekajcie, co my tu mamy... - Pyskacz pochylił się lekko, żeby przy słabym oświetleniu odczytać znaczki. - Czy chcę szybszy sposób niż okład? No, kobieto, trzeba było tak od razu! - klepnął się w kolano. - Czyli co to będzie? Gothi tylko postukała w linijkę niżej. Gbur szybko zerknął na symbol, który bez trudu - za to z rozbawieniem - zinterpretowała również Valka. - A... Eee, nie. Przecież powiedziałem, że żadnego masażu od ciebie nie chcę. A już na pewno nie tym kijem - mruknął marudnie Pyskacz. - Ta decha to dla mojego zadka wystarczająco dużo. Matko, musisz sobie zafundować lepszą poczekalnię, bo będziesz musiała w gratisie leczyć nam tyłki. Staruszka jednak zignorowała kowala. Zerknęła na drugiego gościa i wyrysowała coś na ziemi, po czym spojrzała wyczekująco. - Pyskacz, mógłbyś przetłumaczyć? - zapytała Valka. - Co? A pewnie, pewnie - wiking znów przyjrzał się pismu. - Ło Thorze, jakie hieroglify. Tego to dawno nie widziałem. Czekaj... - medytował chwilę. - Aha, pyta, jak szczury. Tak - stwierdził w końcu, zadowolony, że udało mu się rozszyfrować pismo. - Jakie szczury? - zdziwiła się kobieta. Zielarka rozszerzyła komunikat o nowe rysunki. - Hm... Mówi, że obstawia te, co macie w domu - Gbur uważnie przestudiował wszystkie znaki. - Czy się trują, czy za słabe. - Co za słabe? - No, trutka - wskazał jeden z symboli, jakby Valka mogła coś z tego zrozumieć. - Przecież my nie mamy żadnej trutki - przecząco potrząsnęła głową. - Szczurów zresztą też nie, Stoick ostatnio się nawet cieszył, bo podobno się wyniosły. Gothi przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy aby na pewno niczego nie pomyliła, ale jako iż doszła do wniosku, że nie, pochyliła się i znowu coś naskrobała. - "Stoick dzisiaj przyszedł i mówił, że musi się pozbyć"... Ee, co? Szkód wynik? Jakich szkód? - zdziwił się Pyskacz, ale zielarka cierpliwie poprawiła znaczek. - Aha, szkodnik... No, i wziął trutkę na szczury. Tylko taką niekoniecznie z tych najlepszych. Więc ona chce wiedzieć, czy nie potrzebujecie czegoś szybciej... znaczy się silniejszego - dokończył przekład. Valka zmarszczyła brwi. - Nie rozumiem... Przecież nie mamy w domu żadnego szkodnika. Kowal zrobił minę pod tytułem "nikt nic nie widział, nikt nic nie słyszał", i wzruszył ramionami. - Cóż, najwyraźniej Stoick jest innego zdania - rzucił lekko, ale widząc, że Val jakoś dziwnie się na niego popatrzyła, od razu pospieszył z tłumaczeniem. - Wiesz, no pewnie coś zauważył i ci po prostu nie powiedział. - Czemu miałby mi nie mówić? - nie rozumiała. - Przecież nie boję się myszy, i Stoick doskonale o tym wie. Gbur podrapał się po karku. - No bo ty... sama wiesz, heh - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - No ty wrażliwa jesteś i lubisz zwierzęta, a trutka na szczury to takie perfidne, ludzkie zagranie. Najpierw taki szczur je, myśli, że nic mu nie ma, a po kilku dniach... kaput - efektownie rozłożył ręce. - Pewnie by ci było żal patrzeć, jak takie gryzonie zdychają w męczarniach, także ten... - Świetnie, tylko że nie miałabym na co patrzeć, bo u nas żadnych gryzoni nie ma - powtórzyła Valka. - Chyba, że może w spiżarniach jakaś plaga czy coś... - Spiżarniami to się, mam wrażenie, zajmuje już Czkawka - zauważył Gbur. - Chyba, że jako dobry ojciec Stoick się angażuje i wziął dla niego. Ta uwaga - w znaczeniu dosłownym - sprawiła, że Valkę tknęło jakieś niepokojące przeczucie. Znachorka w międzyczasie wtrąciła się do rozmowy i narysowała coś na piasku. - "Nie wiem, wpadł tu wściekły jak diabli" - tłumaczył Pyskacz. - "Ale jak dostał, co chciał, to się zdecydowanie uspokoił i powiedział, że to dobre rozwiązanie i w końcu będzie miał spokój". No, brzmi, jakby chodziło o szczury, czyli albo faktycznie czegoś nie wiesz, albo to jednak spiżarnia. Innej opcji nie ma. Kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie zdanie, w umyśle kobiety wyklarowała się właśnie "inna opcja". Jej te słowa wcale nie zasugerowały spichlerza. Raczej coś o wiele bardziej szalonego. - Gothi, a kiedy on tu był? - spytała. - W sensie, Stoick. Kij wyrysował krótką odpowiedź. - "Przed obiadem" - powiedział Pyskacz, ale widząc minę znajomej na wyraz "obiad", spoważniał. - Ej, coś nie tak? - Nie no... Przecież chyba... Nie, to jakiś żart - Valka, śmiertelnie blada, rozpaczliwie szukała za sobą klamki. - Muszę z nim porozmawiać, przepraszam - usłyszeli tylko kowal i znachorka, zanim kobieta zniknęła im sprzed oczu. Chmuroskok, widząc ruch drzwi, poderwał się w powietrze, ale jego właścicielka zupełnie o nim zapomniała i popędziła stromą ścieżką w dół. Gnana wspomnieniami z ostatnich dwóch dni, a szczególnie z dzisiejszego poranka, zbiegała tak nieuważnie, że wpadła na jakąś inną osobę, omal jej nie przewracając. Wymamrotała coś pod nosem zamiast przeprosin i ruszyła dalej, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu sprawdzenia, kim jest potrącona postać. Za bardzo jej się spieszyło do domu. Doskonale pamiętała, jak bardzo wściekł się Stoick i co wygadywał, ale, na Thora, chyba nie mówił poważnie?! Wracało do niej teraz każde zdanie, po kolei, jak skarżył się na syna i wyzywał, nawet jak groził... Mówił o tym, że zabiłby go bez mrugnięcia okiem, że gorzko pożałuje, jak jeszcze raz zrobi coś nie tak; że miarka się przebrała... Naprawdę wściekł się jak nigdy, ale nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślała, że mógłby spełnić swoje groźby! I to jeszcze w taki sposób? Nie, to na pewno nieporozumienie, nie mógłby... Chociaż właśnie najgorsze było to, że nie miała pewności, czy by nie mógł. Przegapiła dwadzieścia lat jego życia, a ludzie potrafią się w tym czasie zmienić nie do poznania. Musiała z nim porozmawiać. Tylko jak najszybciej! Nagle z boku usłyszała głośne i długie warknięcie, mające na celu zwrócenie jej uwagi. Spojrzała w tym kierunku i napotkała wielkie, uważne oczy swojego wierzchowca. - Och, jesteś - odetchnęła i wspięła się szybko na Tnącego Burzę. - A teraz do domu, do domu, przyjacielu. Szybko. *** Frigerda wspinała się powoli dróżką, prowadzącą do chaty Gothi. Rozciągnęła palce jednej ręki i oparła je na skroniach, uciskając lekko. Krzyki i nerwy, które dawały się jej we znaki od samego rana, przekroczyły dzienną dawkę, którą była w stanie znieść, co odczuwała teraz w postaci silnego, niepozwalającego spać bólu głowy. Był na tyle męczący, że nie miała siły się martwić się o nic - ani o zaistniałą między mężem i córką sytuację, ani o Astrid, która od awantury nie wróciła do domu, ani o Gardhara, który również od tamtego czasu się nie pokazał. Choć w zasadzie o niego martwić się nawet nie wypadało, bo doskonale widziała, że całe popołudnie zalewał w karczmie swoją porażkę. To nawet i lepiej, że przenocuje dziś tam na podłodze, przynajmniej nie będzie przez kolejne kwadranse pomstował na cały świat. Idąc z dłonią na czole nie rozglądała się specjalnie, toteż nie zauważyła zbiegającej z góry postaci i wpadła na nią. Zaskoczona, spojrzała za kobietą, w której rozpoznała Valkę. "No, pędzi naprawdę jak dzikuska", oceniła chłodno. Ciekawe, co musiało się stać, że zazwyczaj opanowana Val gnała ścieżką po zboczu na złamanie karku. Gdy Frigerda dotarła na szczyt, nie wysiliła się nawet na pukanie, tylko od razu weszła do środka. - O proszę, sami goście - odezwał się Pyskacz. - Witam panią Hofferson. Jak zdrówko? - Gardhar przesadził dzisiaj z wrzaskami i łeb mi pęka - mruknęła, nie odpowiadając nawet na powitanie, co uprzejmy kowal zwalił na karb bólu głowy. - Gothi, miałabyś dla mnie jakieś zioła? Staruszka, kiwając głową i laską, podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła jeden z wielu zgromadzonych tam woreczków. Otworzyła go, sprawdziła zawartość, po czym z kamienną twarzą przekazała Frigerdzie. Po chwili jednak przypomniała sobie o czymś i naskrobała kilka znaków na piasku, wygładzonym po wyjściu Valki za pomocą podeszwy buta. - Bądź tak dobry i streść, co ona ode mnie chce - rzuciła krótko do Pyskacza. - A już mówię, już - Gbur przekręcił głowę, żeby pismo ułożyło mu się właściwie. - Mhm... Pyta, czy Gardharowi wystarczyło to, co wziął dzisiaj rano. - A co on znów brał, hę? - Frigerda zrobiła się czujniejsza i łypnęła na Gothi podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Znachorka co prędzej narysowała odpowiedź. - "Z zielem skończyłam, od tamtego już mu nie daję" - przeczytał kowal i spojrzał pytająco na wikingową. - "Tamtego"? O czymś znowu nie wiem? - Jak nie? A nie pamiętasz już, jak przyniósł mi kwiaty i wyznał miłość przy zachodzie słońca? Na całą wioskę poszło - przypomniała. - Ach, o tych czasach rozmawiamy... Tak, plotki długo nie cichły - pokiwał głową. - Czułam, że musiał coś wziąć. Się potem okazało, że pozwoliła mu wciągać jakieś świństwo, co to teoretycznie na korzonki miało być - skrzywiła się, podobnie jak i Pyskacz, bo wspomniane właśnie go zakłuły. - No, ale jak nie tego chciał, to po co on tu w ogóle przyszedł? Przecież stroni od medyków na kilometr. - A po trutkę na szczury - powiedział kowal, zerkając na obrazki i masując lędźwie. W myślach poczynił interesujące spostrzeżenie, że skoro Stoick i Gardhar tak równo wzięli się za trucie gryzoni, to widocznie idzie plaga i pewnie wszędzie zaraz zaczną wyłazić. Musiał sprawdzić w swoim mieszkaniu, czy nie ma tam czasem jakichś nadprogramowych lokatorów. Frigerda zmarszczyła brwi. - No, tego się przynajmniej nie nawciąga - mruknęła po chwili. A jeśli nawet spróbuje - pomyślała niezbyt życzliwie, wciąż niemiło wspominając śmiechy towarzyszące pamiętnemu wybrykowi męża - to przynajmniej zaśnie snem wiecznym i będzie z nim spokój. Niestety wydawał jej się na to jeszcze zbyt mądry. - Ale ciekawe, po co mu ona wobec tego jest. Przecież u nas nie wyłaziły żadne szczury. Nie mówił czasem, na co chce tę trutkę? - to pytanie skierowała do Gothi. Kobieta zaczęła bazgrać odpowiedź. - "Stwierdził, że idzie mordować, bo trzeba w końcu zrobić porządek"... Ech, facet jak zwykle nie skąpi dosadnego słownictwa - westchnął kowal, przerywając przekład. - Za ten konkret da się lubić. No, ale czekaj, co tu dalej... Aha, no więc stara zapytała go, co chce mordować, to poprosił o trutkę na szczury. Jak już wziął, to zapowiedział, żeby się nie zdziwiła, bo... i tu cytuję: "jak mu braknie cierpliwości, to jeszcze przed obiadem wróci po coś mocniejszego". Tak... No, to skoro nie wrócił, widocznie już zaadaptował swoje mordercze plany do naszego zwyczajnego środka - tu już Pyskacz dorzucił swoje trzy grosze, rozciągając jednocześnie palce zdrowej ręki tak, że aż chrupnęły. - Nie ma co udziwniać, gryzoń to tylko gryzoń i po co tu się z nim bawić. Frigerda w milczeniu rozważała wszystkie fakty. - Gryzoń. A on w ogóle choć raz powiedział, że zamierza truć gryzonie? - chciała jeszcze wiedzieć. W zasadzie nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia, dziś po południu dowiódł, że potrafi całkiem przekonująco kłamać, inaczej nie dotknąłby garnków. Ale mimo to wolała mieć tę informację. Być może przyczyniło się do tego poparte doświadczeniem przekonanie, że w złości Gardhar nie jest jakoś wybitnie twórczy, chyba że w kwestii rzucanych inwektyw. Nie natomiast, jeśli idzie o łgarstwa. Kowal spojrzał na Gothi, ta przez chwilę z pewnym zdziwieniem patrzyła na kobietę, a na koniec naskrobała parę symboli, na które od razu zerknął Gbur. - No, tym razem się z nią zgadzam. Co innego można truć trutką na szczury niż szczura? Smoki? - zażartował, ale Frigerdzie wcale nie było do śmiechu. - Czyli nie powiedział? - spytała twardo. - No, raczej zostawił w domyśle, pewnych oczywistości nie trzeba mówić wprost - wzruszył ramionami Pyskacz. - I pewnie wziął to przed obiadem, co? - uzupełniła jeszcze. - Tak by z tego wynikało. A to ma jakieś znaczenie? - rzucił bez specjalnego zainteresowania. - Mógłbyś się zdziwić - stwierdziła tylko, po czym otworzyła sobie drzwi jednym, niezbyt silnym pchnięciem. - Dziękuję za to - uniosła lekko woreczek i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w mrok. Gothi przez chwilę patrzyła na zamykające się drzwi, a potem wlepiła wzrok w kowala i pokręciła głową. - Wiem - przytaknął, poprawiając się na ławie, która w dalszym ciągu go gniotła. - Też ich nie rozumiem. Rozdział V W domu Haddocków rudobrody wiking szorował właśnie kociołek, w którym po południu gotował zupę. Po wyjściu syna wylał całą zawartość do ogródka i w złości cisnął w rośliny samym naczyniem. Dopiero gdy się ściemniło, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chciałby, aby Valka się o wszystkim dowiedziała. Wydobył więc z grządek porzuconą rzecz i zabrał się szybko za mycie, licząc, że zdąży uporać się z tym przed powrotem żony. Nie zdążył. Drzwi otworzyły się z takim impetem, że mężczyzna obrócił się gwałtwnie i odruchowo uniósł naczynie jak broń, pewien, że ktoś właśnie próbuje go napaść. Przy okazji z niechęcią pomyślał o zawiasach, które najprawdopodobniej wkrótce zaczną się dopominać się o wymianę. - Stoick! - Valka wpadła do domu jak wicher, ale zaraz po przekroczeniu progu zatrzymała się sztywno. - Jesteś. - No jestem. A co ty taka blada? - zaniepokoił się, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Od biegu się raczej czerwienieje, ale policzki kobiety robiły wrażenie, jakby cała krew z nich odpłynęła. - Stoick, powiedz, że nie zrobiłeś nic głupiego - poprosiła, usiłując uspokoić oddech i drżący głos. Mąż uniósł jedną brew, z grubsza przecierając w międzyczasie kociołek. - Ale że w życiu czy jak? - Dzisiaj - odparła krótko, czekając na odpowiedź z taką determinacją, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Wiking chrząknął i odwrócił się tyłem, żeby poprzekładać ułożone już wcześniej talerze i nie patrzeć na nią. - Mogło się zdarzyć - mruknął oględnie. Valka podeszła i złapała go za ramię. - Co znaczy "mogło się zdarzyć"? - szarpnęła go lekko, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę i wzrok. - A co cię tak nagle wzięło na pytania, co? - warknął niespodziewanie wrogo, rzucając jej niebezpieczne spojrzenie. Kobieta przymknęła powieki, odetchnęła i policzyła w myślach do trzech. "Nie, na pewno nie unika odpowiedzi", powtórzyła sobie. "Po prostu jest dzisiaj nieco drażliwy." - Byłam przed chwilą u Gothi - zaczęła jeszcze raz, tym razem spokojniej. - Powiedziała, że wziąłeś trutkę na szczury... przed obiadem... i że byłeś wściekły... I dlatego chciałabym wiedzieć, co z nią zrobiłeś - spojrzała mu w oczy. Patrzył na nią jakoś chłodno i z dystansem. - Wykorzystałem w najlepszy możliwy sposób - odczepił jej dłoń od siebie i poszedł dorzucić do paleniska. - Nie, poczekaj. Nie rozumiesz mnie... - spróbowała, jednak mąż natychmiast jej przerwał. - Och, rozumiem, i to aż nadto. Nie zaczynaj mi tu, dobrze? Nie waż się nawet. Jeszcze jedna gadka przeciwko "odbieraniu życia" - osobiście bym tego aż do takiej rangi nie podnosił - i znowu wyjdę z siebie, a tego żadne z nas by nie chciało. Zresztą, załatwiłem już kanalię, teraz trzeba tylko poczekać na efekty, więc żadne mowy nic tu nie zmienią. Kobieta patrzyła na niego z rosnącym przerażeniem. To się nie działo naprawdę. - Nie zrobiłeś tego - powiedziała cicho, jakby licząc, że to coś da. Że mąż się roześmieje i powie, że to tylko żart. Mąż? Nie, po tym wszystkim nie będzie go mogła tak nazywać. - Ależ zrobiłem, i to od razu po powrocie - wzruszył ramionami. - Szkodniki się usuwa, zwłaszcza, jak się o to od dłuższego czasu proszą. Wszystkie, bez wyjątku. - Thorze... Ale to nie jest rozwiązanie problemu! - z jej gardła wydobyło się coś w rodzaju rozpaczliwego piśnięcia. - Jak ty w ogóle możesz...? - Jasne, że nie jest. Już dosyć sobie żył nawypruwałem, żeby ci dogodzić i problem rozwiązać. Ale teraz się go pozbywam, koniec kropka - cisnął w ogień dorodne polano z takiej wysokości, że wszędzie na boki rozprysnęły się drobne iskierki żaru, a w ich twarze uderzył gorący podmuch. - Tylko poczekaj, aż to świństwo zadziała. Od razu będzie się wszystkim spokojniej żyło. Jeszcze przyznasz mi rację. Valka miała w głowie tylko jedno: niedowierzanie. "Nie jesteś do tego zdolny", tłukło jej się w myślach. "Nie otrułbyś własnego dziecka." - Nie można zabić, jeśli się kocha - powtórzyła dobitnie, czując pod powiekami zbierające się łzy. - Kobieto, to ty kochasz. Zresztą, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem, co ty widzisz w takim... uch, aż brak czasem słów - mówił prawie z obrzydzeniem, jak o śmieciu. - Ja nie mogę ścierpieć. I wybacz, ale większość wioski trzyma moją stronę. Więc chyba coś w tym jest, prawda? Valka wycofała się powoli w stronę drzwi. Nie mogła, nie potrafiła tego słuchać. Musiała działać. Jeszcze miała czas. Poznała większość trucizn i wiedziała, do którego momentu jest możliwość odwrócenia ich działania. I w tym przypadku, jeśli Stoick nie wsypał do garnka jakiejś końskiej dawki, to zostało jej dobre kilka godzin. Co w przeciwnym razie... Tego wariantu wolała nie rozważać. - Czkawka jest na górze? - spytała odważnie. Była pewna, że zaraz ją skrzyczy, zakaże się zbliżać do syna, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Szybko jednak zrozumiała, dlaczego. - Nie. Po obiedzie się pokłóciliśmy... O tą całą Astrid i w ogóle. Wypruł z domu i od tej pory ani go w wiosce widu, ani słuchu - powiedział obojętnie. - To gdzie poleciał? - Nie wiem - warknął wiking. - Zgodnie z twoją radą przestało mnie obchodzić, gdzie jest i co robi. Zresztą, po tym wszystkim to i tak nie ma znaczenia. - Nie wierzę - wyszeptała. - Myślałam, że wróciłam do człowieka, którego znam. Ale ty jesteś potworem! - Nie, raczej ty fanatyczką - odgryzł się. Valka nie wytrzymała dłużej, otwarła drzwi i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Stoick chwilę patrzył za nią, po czym zamknął dokładnie, żeby do pomieszczenia nie wdzierał się wiatr, i usiadł wygodnie na swoim dębowym krześle, gładząc brodę. *** Frigerda przeszła szybko przez środek wioski i skręciła w kierunku karczmy. Na jej twarzy zastygł grymas, w którym krzyżowały się zdecydowanie i złość. Oczywiście nie niosło jej w te strony bez powodu, bo powodem był Gardhar. Za długo byli małżeństwem, żeby nie zdążyła przez ten czas poznać granic jego możliwości, które - co warto nadmienić - leżały o wiele dalej, niż u większości normalnych ludzi. A już szczególnie po pijaku. Biorąc zaś pod uwagę, jak dziwnie się zachowywał (i ile mógł wypić), kobiecie naprawdę nietrudno było dojść do tego samego wniosku, jaki wysnuła prawie równolegle Valka. Zwłaszcza, że Frigerda nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, że od lat w jej chacie nie postała szczurza łapa - więc po co mu trucizna? Niespotykana dotąd u męża forma przeprosin, jaką był obiad, tak bardzo dla niego... nienaturalna - Gardhar i kuchnia? W życiu! - tylko potwierdzała jej przypuszczenia. Pewnym problemem, jaki właśnie rozważała, mogło się okazać odnalezienie w budynku właściwego wikinga i wytarganie go stamtąd, ale już chwilę później zrozumiała, że żadne poszukiwania nie będą potrzebne. Mimo panującej wokół ciemności z daleka dostrzegła jakiegoś mężczyznę, który pił na zewnątrz oświetlonej karczmy, podpierając dodatkowo ścianę budynku. A kufel podnosił ruchem, który aż nazbyt dobrze znała ze swojej kuchni. - Ty draniu - warknęła wściekle. Niemal do niego podbiegła, ale był tak zalany, że nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Jednym silnym ruchem wyrwała mu kufel, a potem schwyciła go za koszulę i szarpnęła, stawiając do pionu (okazało się, że to jednak ściana podpierała jego). Mętne spojrzenie wikinga zatrzymało się na jej twarzy. - Prosz... Frig... - po tych dwóch sylabach domyśliła się, że dotarło do niego, kim jest. Na jego twarz wpłynął zawadiacki uśmiech. - Na ku...felka wpadłaś, hm? - Jeszcze czego. To tyś dzisiaj zabłądził, zdaje się. Do Gothi się wybrało? Pierwszy raz od kilku lat, co? Po co ci była trutka na szczury, moczymordo? - szarpnęła go za kołnierz. Zalatywał alkoholem na kilometr. Nawet gdyby umyślało mu się wrócić do domu, w takim stanie by go tam nie wpuściła, mowy nie ma. - Nie znam żadnej trutki... - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, ale żona uderzyła go w policzek. - Gadaj, co z nią zrobiłeś - powtórzyła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Wiking powiódł wzrokiem gdzieś za nią i zaśmiał się przeciągle. - Z nią? Po-szła se! - zatoczył ręką chwiejny półokrąg, jakby coś rozsiewał. - Ona już so-obie... kwiatki... od spod...u, ty wiesz... co - oznajmił prowokacyjnie, chichocząc, jakby opowiedział dobry żart. - Kto? - No niiew...wiem. Ona - bardzo go to bawiło, choć Frigerda nie widziała w obecnej sytuacji nic śmiesznego. - Astrid? - spytała z wściekłością i desperacją, co najmniej tak, jakby za chwilę miała go udusić. - Oj... a kto to... j-est Astrid? - wyszczerzył w prowokującym uśmiechu wszystkie zęby. Tyle jej wystarczyło. Oczywiście Gardhar zupełnie przypadkiem pomylił pytanie o trutkę z córką, której skromna osoba wciąż zawracała mu zaciemnione przez procenty myśli, ale Frigerda i tak zamierzała do tego dojść, więc nawet na rękę jej było, że przeskoczył parę zdań do przodu i rozjaśnił wszelkie wątpliwości. Musiał wlać w siebie naprawdę dużo, bo nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz tak się zachowywał. Kontaktu z nim zbyt dobrego nie było, co stanowiło niezły argument do wytłumaczenia ewentualnym postronnym, dlaczego tak mocno nim właśnie potrząsnęła. - Własne dziecko otrułeś?! - wycedziła przez zęby, wściekła. No nie, żeby się tego wcześniej nie domyśliła, ale i tak. - Nie wstyd ci? Sumienia nie masz?! - Jakie dz-dziecko? Nie-nie mam... już dziecka - Gardhar zataczał się i gdyby nie stalowa pięść Frigerdy, pewnie już leżałby na ziemi. - Mówił ci już ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś wariatem? - A takie dwie ba...baby, z którymi mie...szkam - zarechotał, ale żona bardzo szybko uciszyła go, popychając z powrotem na ścianę. - Nie będzie ci więcej tak wesoło - wysyczała jadowicie. - I nie zabijesz swojej córki, dopóki ja tu mam coś do powiedzenia. Mów zaraz, gdzie ona jest. - A bardzo chętnie bym za-zabił - odbiło mu się nieprzyjemnie. - Niech sobie i-dzie do piachu, zdzi...zdzira jedna... - Weź ty się opamiętaj! - kobieta bez zastanowienia zdzieliła męża w drugi policzek. - I pomyśl, gdzie może być twoja córka. - Nie ma... takiej j...uż. Dla mnie nie... ma. Nie ma! - oznajmił, podśmiewając się, ale po kolejnym ciosie kobiety przewalił się tylko na ziemię i tam legł bez przytomności. Frigerda otrzepała dłonie. I tak by się od niego nie doczekała pomocy. Musiała sama znaleźć dziewczynę, zanim będzie za późno. *** Jaskinia bliźniaków i jej okolice okazały się świetnym miejscem do spędzenia tam reszty dnia. Znajdowały się wystarczająco daleko od wioski, by bardzo mocno ograniczyć możliwość spotkania zabłąkanego wikinga lub ewentualnie zabłąkanego rodziciela (choć w tym przypadku z "zabłąkaniem" mogłoby być różnie). Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem odkryli w pobliżu płytką zatoczkę, w której można się było spokojnie wykąpać. Jeźdźcom udało się też znaleźć dobre miejsce do połowu ryb, dzięki czemu nawet smoki mogły się w ciągu całego dnia najeść do woli. To z kolei spowodowało u nich niesamowitą radość i przypływ energii, której - gdy już odleżały swoje po sutym posiłku - musiały dać upust, ganiając się wesoło przed wejściem do jaskini. Ich właściciele nie byli aż tak zadowoleni. Czkawka, po cierpliwym wysłuchaniu przebiegu wydarzeń, żałował dość mocno, że jednak nie przyłożył Gardharowi, gdy była ku temu okazja. Sam też doskonale wiedział, że nie znajduje się obecnie w najciekawszym położeniu. Zawiódł jako wódz i syn, wiedział to aż za dobrze. Groźba Stoicka, wykrzyczana w drzwiach, jakkolwiek oklepana (ile to już razy słyszał, że coś się źle skończy...), nie nosiła tym razem cech pustosłowia, którym to spostrzeżeniem nie omieszkał w czasie swojej opowieści podzielić się z Astrid. - No, to może szykuje ci podobną niespodziankę, jak mnie sprawił mój - oceniła krótko. Niechętnie, ale musiał się z jej przypuszczeniem zgodzić. Choć tak po prawdzie - nie wyobrażał sobie Stoicka goniącego go z siekierą. Ale już ewentualna próba konfiskaty smoka całkiem pasowała do jego charakteru. Mimo zapadającego zmierzchu siedzieli teraz wciąż u wylotu jaskini, obok siebie, przytuleni, wpatrzeni w trzaskające przed nimi płomienie, zasilone niedawno kilkoma dużymi gałęziami. W pobliżu czekało też na wszelki wypadek mnóstwo mniejszych patyków. Dzięki ognisku i dwóm kocom, o które Czkawka przezornie zadbał jeszcze po południu, nie było im zimno, choć na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok i powietrze znacznie się ochłodziło. Wcześniej rozmawiali, ale o tej porze każde z nich pragnęło już tylko ciszy i spokoju. Astrid skuliła się przy boku Czkawki, złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknęła oczy. Chłopakowi wydawało się, że przysnęła, dlatego starając się za bardzo nie poruszyć, oparł się stabilniej o zimną skałę i pogrążył w rozważaniach nad aktualnymi problemami, które trzeba było w najbliższym czasie rozwiązać. - Czkawka? - odezwała się nagle Astrid, podnosząc się lekko. Wyrwany z zamyślenia, spojrzał na nią trochę nieprzytomnie. Kilka sekund minęło, nim na dobre wrócił do rzeczywistości. - Hm? Co się dzieje? - zagaił przyjaźnie i - na przekór swojemu nastrojowi - całkiem wesoło. W zielonych oczach dostrzegła jednak nie radość, a troskę. Całe mnóstwo troski. - Zostajemy tu na noc? Przyjrzał jej się badawczo. W zasadzie nie miał konkretnej przyczyny, przecież i bez tego doskonale wyczuwał, że nie zamierzała nic innego. Ale to był całkiem dobry pretekst, żeby na chwilę zatrzymać na niej swój wzrok. - No, do domu bym cię nie puścił. Ale nie chcesz wrócić gdzieś bliżej wioski? - spytał po chwili. Jednak widząc jej minę, niewyrażającą szczególnej aprobaty, odchrząknął zakłopotany, orientując się, że chyba właśnie zaproponował jej nocleg w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym polu. - Zawsze możemy po cichu wbić do mojego pokoju. Choćby i przez okno. Nawet możemy zamknąć drzwi... - Nie - rzuciła zmęczonym, bezbarwnym głosem. Specjalizowała się w krótkich, klarownych odpowiedziach. On nigdy nie był w tym zbyt dobry. Pokiwał tylko głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że ją rozumie. - No tak. Szczerze powiedziawszy, mnie też się tam nie spieszy - przyznał, a ona wyprostowała się i oparła dłoń na ścianie. - To raz dwa wstawaj, zbieraj te koce i idziemy się umościć gdzieś bardziej w środku, bo mnie już ścina. A tu będzie nam w nocy za bardzo wiało - dodała, jakby w ramach wyjaśnienia, którego nie potrzebował. Zachęciła go gestem dłoni i sama podniosła się z materiału, na którym siedzieli, łapiąc przy okazji drugie okrycie, do tej pory zarzucone na jej ramiona. - Szczerbatek, chodź - chłopak przywołał do siebie Nocną Furię, która dotąd warowała przed wejściem, razem z Zębaczem obserwując teren. Smok, słysząc swoje imię, podniósł się i powoli poczłapał za panem. Czkawka doszedł do miejsca, które uznał za dobre na nocleg - skały tworzyły tam prowizoryczny "kąt", a podłoże było na tyle równe, żeby nie wbijały im się w plecy żadne odłamki czy kamienie - i nakazał przyjacielowi podgrzać ziemię. - Żebyśmy na tym nie pozamarzali - skomentował, rozkładając materiał. Potem, wzbudzając nieco żywsze zainteresowanie Astrid, wziął kilka patyków i zabrał się za rozpalanie trochę bliżej nich nowego ogniska. I zrobił to wyjątkowo bez pomocy Szczerbatka - przyniósł podpaloną gałąź, kucnął koło ułożonego z przyniesionych wcześniej patyków stosu, ale nim zdecydował, że pozwoli jej dalej płonąć, najpierw zaczął się przypatrywać. - Nie uduś nas - przestrzegła, siadając na kocu i obserwując jego próby prawie tak badawczo, jak on obserwował ogień. - Heh, to by była ciekawa śmierć - odparł nieuważnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z powstających tuż przed nim płomieni - i cienkiej smużki dymu, która zaczęła się z nich wydobywać. - Nie, po prostu czasem zdarza się... - zamilkł. - Co się zdarza? - zadarła głowę, domyślając się powoli, w czym rzecz. - O, no właśnie. Mamy ciąg - rzucił, jakby jej nie usłyszał. Spojrzał w górę, w stronę ginącego wysoko w mroku sklepienia, a potem ostrożnie wetknął gałąź w środek stosu. Jeszcze przez kilka minut obserwował, czy dym nie rozchodzi się po jaskini, po czym podniósł się i otrzepał ręce. - Nie widać, skąd, ale mamy. - Super. Znaczy będzie ciepło i w dodatku się nie potrujemy. - Coś w ten deseń - poszedł zgasić poprzednie źródło światła. Dwa to by było za dużo jak na jedną jaskinię. Patrzyła za nim bez słowa, dopóki nie zbliżył się z powrotem do ich kąta. - Chodź - ponagliła, zostawiając mu kawałek wolnej przestrzeni, z którego wkrótce skwapliwie skorzystał. Szczerbatek z Wichurą przeniosły się bliżej właścicieli i tam umościły do snu. Czkawka też położył się obok dziewczyny i okrył siebie i ją drugim kocem. Sam nie czuł się senny. Przez długi czas wsłuchiwał się w pomruki smoków przerywające ciszę, w trzask spalających się powoli gałązek, i błądził myślami wśród wspomnień. Oczywiście na pierwszym planie przewijały się te z ostatnich kilku dni, ale starał się je ignorować, bo wystarczająco intensywnie zawracały mu dzisiaj głowę. Chciał się cofnąć dalej, choćby i do czasów Końca Świata, które mimo różnych bitew zapisały się w jego pamięci jako najlepsze lata. I z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nawet mu się to udaje. Przerwał jednak rozważania, gdy Astrid po raz trzeci przekręciła się, tym razem kładąc się na wznak. Co ciekawe, jak na osobę, która ponoć już trochę temu zaczynała przysypiać, miała zbyt szeroko rozchylone powieki. A na dokładkę wyraz twarzy, według Czkawki dobitnie świadczący o tym, że w jej głowie wcale nie śpią dokładnie przeliczone już owieczki, tylko raczej nadal ganiają w tę i z powrotem. Chociaż... może ona liczyła siekiery. - Coś bardzo powoli cię ścina. Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? - zagaił i podniósł się lekko, dla wygody wspierając głowę na łokciu, żeby móc patrzeć na nią z góry. - Zastanawiam się, co będzie jutro - mruknęła, odrywając puste spojrzenie od ciemności nad jej głową i przenosząc je na chłopaka. Bez trudu usłyszał czy raczej wyczuł jej tłumiony niepokój. Być może dlatego, że sam go podzielał, choć obiecał sobie dziś w nocy o nim nie pamiętać. Nawinął na palec kosmyk jej włosów, zwlekając chwilę z odpowiedzią. - Jutro... - wymruczał powoli, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Nagle rozjaśnił się nieco. - Jutro, kochanie, obudzisz się obok mnie i będziesz mogła spokojnie poleżeć. Albo na mnie patrzeć. Albo się głośno pośmiać. I ufam, że nie ściągnie to na nas żadnego kłopotu. Ale - tu się zreflektował, marszcząc jedną brew - na wszelki wypadek nie rżyj na całe gardło, żeby nie zawalić wejścia do jaskini. - W razie czego zawsze jest jeszcze drugie - zmarszczyła nos. - Ale to rano. A ja, wiesz, pytałam o później... I w ogóle. Na poważnie - zaznaczyła. Milczał przez chwilę, tylko patrząc na nią. Co miał jej powiedzieć? Co chciała usłyszeć? - Wrócimy do wioski - zdecydował w końcu. Uniósł dłoń i pogłaskał ją po policzku wierzchem zwiniętych luźno palców. - Trzeba będzie pozałatwiać i zakończyć kilka spraw. Przymknęła powieki na znak zgody. Gdy już głośno nakreślił plan działania, choćby nawet bardzo ramowy, zrobiło jej się lżej. Myśli, niemal na siłę roztrząsające kolejne scenariusze wydarzeń (co jeden, to czarniejszy), stały się mniej natarczywe, przygasły. Przyjemnie się było od nich uwolnić i ukryć przed ich powrotem w ramionach Czkawki. Szatyn chyba pomyślał o tym samym, bo objął ją i pocałował w czoło. - Ale nie zastanawiaj się teraz nad tym. Na razie musimy odpocząć i dać nerwom trochę luzu, inaczej powariujemy. Na myślenie przyjdzie czas kiedy indziej - wyszeptał. - Wiem... Jutro - uściśliła sennie, tuląc się do niego. - Właśnie... A dzisiaj "jutro" jeszcze nie istnieje. Rozdział VI Szczerbatek, zadowolony i najedzony, truchtał wesoło u boku pana. Po sutym śniadaniu i długim locie świat jawił mu się wspaniałym miejscem o tylu barwach, ile tylko jest ich w stanie zarejestrować smocze oko. Pan zaś, jeśli chodzi o nastrój, był dziś jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem - odkąd wylecieli z jaskini, minę miał jakąś zamyśloną, ponurą, nie odzywał się raczej do smoka i nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi, chyba, że zwierzak zaczynał brykać. Niesiony radością smok potrafi ściągnąć na siebie zbyt wiele niepotrzebnych spojrzeń, a Czkawka wolał nie rzucać się w oczy. Między innymi dlatego też wybrał trasę lądową, i to tyłami wioski. Zadania nie ułatwiała mu przedpołudniowa godzina - zamierzał być tu już rano, gdy na ścieżkach nie widać było jeszcze wielu wikingów, a rynek powolnym tempem dopiero wkraczał w codzienną rutynę. Ale nie wyszło. Zbyt dużo czasu przeznaczył na lot i oto skutki. Na szczęście nikt go nie zaczepiał, dzięki czemu mógł przez chwilę spokojnie pomyśleć. Ba, żeby to tylko chwilę... Prawda była taka, że cały czas myślał. Ale nic konstruktywnego mu z tego nie wychodziło. Nie za bardzo wiedział, od którego sznura powinien zacząć rozplątywanie zasupłanego na amen węzła, który wczoraj dosyć mocno razem z dziewczyną zaciągnęli. Z kim rozmawiać? Co mówić? Jak im wytłumaczyć, że nie są już dziećmi i doskonale wiedzą, co robią? A może ta sprawa potrzebowała jedynie... czasu? Przypomniała mu się opowieść jednego z wędrownych kupców. Kilka lat upłynęło, i niezbyt dokładnie pamiętał, ale zdaje się też była w niej mowa o węźle. Tak, o węźle... I to takim, którego nikt przez całe wieki nie potrafił rozwiązać. Udało się to w końcu jakiemuś człowiekowi, tyle że - o ile dobrze kojarzył - facet trochę nagiął zasady. On sam na razie nie widział możliwości nagięcia. Trochę jeszcze rozmyślał nad tą historią, starając się przypomnieć sobie szczegóły, które z biegiem czasu mu umknęły. Szedł, ale nie wiedział, dokąd tak właściwie zmierza. A w dodatku co chwilę przypominała mu się Astrid. I zamiast ubierać w słowa swoje racje albo chociaż wybrać punkt docelowy (a więc najpierw osobę, której będzie chciał złożyć wizytę), zastanawiał się, czy już wstała, czy znalazła ten świstek, który zostawił jej rano, i co ona zamierza teraz zrobić. Jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy, to że zapewne będzie zamierzała porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem. Chętnie by w tym uczestniczył - po wczorajszym cyrku nie miał do Gardhara za grosz zaufania - ale to już była jej decyzja, jak to rozstrzygnie. Skupił się zatem na sobie i stwierdził, że pomysł nie jest głupi. W zasadzie on też powinien zacząć od swojego ojca. Przed konfrontacją z Hoffersonem, jaka niewątpliwie go czekała, musiał wiedzieć, czy Stoick go wesprze, czy też będzie miał za sobą tylko Astrid. Lub, w skrajnym przypadku - nikogo. Snując tego typu refleksje, mijał razem ze Szczerbatkiem kolejne chaty. I byłby pewnie przeszedł obojętnie i obok tej, która właśnie znalazła się po jego lewej stronie, gdyby ktoś donośnie mu tego nie uniemożliwił. - Czkawka! - rozległ się z boku zaskoczony głos. Chłopak poderwał głowę i natychmiast poszukał wzrokiem nadawcy tego krótkiego, wymownego komunikatu. Głos znał doskonale, ale zdziwił go ton. Zabrzmiało tak, jakby osoba mówiąca spodziewała się prędzej manny z nieba niż jego tutaj. - Och - zająknął się, zmieszany. Nie rozumiał, co miał znaczyć ten dziwny wyraz twarzy kobiety, ale prędko zauważył, że ma podejrzanie zaczerwienione oczy, co dla odmiany zdziwiło jego. - Dzień dobry. - Co tu robisz? - wikingowa nader żwawo - biorąc pod uwagę jej osłupienie dosłownie przed chwilą - ruszyła ku furtce. Czkawka opanował chęć wejścia na siodło i nie dotknął Szczerbatka. Zresztą, w głosie kobiety pobrzmiewało coś jakby... nadzieja? Ucieczka byłaby głupia, zresztą nie miał ku niej powodów (poza osobistą niechęcią do ludzi, którzy próbowali skrzywdzić Astrid - wódz, nie myśląc zbyt obiektywnie, bez wahania generalizował). - Przechodziłem... - zaczął, ale pani Hofferson już była dwa kroki od niego i zdecydowanie weszła mu w słowo. - Wiesz, gdzie Astrid? Widziałeś ją? Wczoraj wieczorem... albo dzisiaj? Chłopak cofnął się o krok, by zachować odpowiedni według niego dystans. - Widziałem - odparł sucho, zgodnie z prawdą, i powstrzymując się od jakiegoś bardziej złośliwego docinka. Niczym sobie na taki nie zasłużyła. Ostatecznie to nie ona goniła wczoraj dziewczynę z żądzą mordu w oczach. A ogólnie była dla niej naprawdę znośna, jeśli nie lepiej. Tak przynajmniej wynikało z relacji samej Astrid. No i... była jej matką. Przyszła teściowa i tak dalej. - Gdzie? - padło następne pytanie, trochę zbyt szybko i zbyt obcesowo. - Latała w okolicy - mruknął wymijająco. - A gdzie jest teraz? Tu już wódz nie zamierzał dać sobie wejść na głowę. - Jeśli nie powiedziała pani, dokąd się wybiera, to chyba miała powód - powiedział chłodno. - Nie wróciła na noc do domu... - wyjaśniła ciszej kobieta, mnąc w palcach skrawek fartucha. Czkawka zupełnie odzyskał rezon. - I pani jej się dziwi? - uniósł brwi. - Nie, to... nie w tym rzecz. To po prostu... - głos niespodziewanie jej się załamał, a dłonią wykonała niecierpliwy gest, jakby chciała otrzeć policzek, choć nie było z czego. - Gardhar jest wariatem - stwierdziła tylko. Czkawka zmarszczył brwi, tknięty niepokojem. Kobieta była poruszona, choć wyraźnie usiłowała to ukryć. Tak bardzo się przejęła nieobecnością Astrid? Niemożliwe. Przecież nie pierwszy raz córka nocowała poza domem bez zapowiedzi. - Dlaczego pani mi to mówi? - zapytał, przyglądając się badawczo kobiecie. - Że jest wariatem? Stwierdzam fakt - odparła zimno, choć Czkawka słusznie wywnioskował, że ten chłód w głosie przeznaczony był dla męża. - Ale po co? - powtórzył z naciskiem i ledwie pohamował się, by nie dodać, że bez sensu jest stwierdzenie faktów oczywistych dla wszystkich. - Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że próbuję to rozwiązać. Ten konflikt między nimi. Nie zamierzam występować w imieniu tego drania, bo na to nie zasłużył - odparła stanowczo. - Ja tylko... chciałabym ją jeszcze zobaczyć - na jej twarzy dostrzegł cień bólu, który musiał motywować te słowa. Jednak wypowiedź sama w sobie była na tyle niepokojąca, że wręcz wyrwało się mu: - Jak "jeszcze"? *** Astrid nakazała Wichurze poczekać za skałami, niedaleko najwyższego punktu osady - Twierdzy. Nie miała zamiaru pokazywać się w wiosce ze swoją smoczycą, przynajmniej do czasu, póki sytuacja między nią a ojcem się nie ustabilizuje. A że na to się chwilowo nie zanosiło, przyjaciółka musiała zostać. Dziewczyna, gniotąc w palcach poskładaną kilka razy kartkę, opuściła kryjówkę Zębacza i powoli ruszyła w stronę chat. A właściwie w stronę jednej spośród nich - domu wodza. Czkawka wprawdzie nie napisał jej, do kogo dokładnie się wybiera, bo sam jeszcze tego nie wiedział, ale Astrid bez trudu domyśliła się, że spróbuje zacząć od własnego podwórka. Jej spotkanie z Gardharem nie miało dzisiaj racji bytu - nietrudno było zgadnąć, że będzie jeszcze wścieklejszy niż wczoraj - więc w zasadzie nie miała powodów, żeby ryzykować przemarszem przez wioskę. Jednak chłopak nie wracał już dość długo, dlatego postanowiła, że nie będzie siedzieć bezczynnie i zgodnie z jego radą odszuka go sama. Chętnie dowiedziałaby się, jak na jego wyjaśnienia czy próby zakończenia konfliktu zareagował Stoick - ale raczej od Czkawki niż od niego samego. Dlatego po krótkim namyśle zmieniła kurs. Jeśli oboje byli w chacie, to mogłoby się nie obyć bez złośliwości czy tym podobnych - wszystko zależało od humoru rudobrodego. Ale przecież istniała duża szansa, że któregoś znajdzie w osadzie. Spacerując bocznymi uliczkami, ustaliła, gdzie podziewał się wódz. Port. Nie było z nim syna, więc dziewczyna, już nieco spokojniejsza o to, co zastanie w domu Czkawki, postanowiła tam zajrzeć. Zawróciła i szybko dotarła pod drzwi. Nie bała się Valki, choć teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że i to spotkanie może być nieco... niezręcznie. Dlatego, nim zapukała, postała przez chwilę w ciszy, nasłuchując, kto jest w kuchni. Co dziwne, nie doszedł do niej żaden dźwięk, nawet po tym, jak kilkakrotnie uderzyła knykciami w drewniane deski - najpierw słabo, potem trochę mocniej. Cisza. Chociaż... zaraz. Nie do końca. Pchnęła drzwi i weszła do kuchni. Właśnie. Teraz było słychać wyraźniej. Z pokoju obok. "Valka?" - zmarszczyła brwi. Nie było w tym domu innej kobiety, więc musiała to być ona. Astrid poczuła się dziwnie, jakby podglądała czyjś sekret - ale wiedziona ciekawością lub może intuicją, zamknęła za sobą i uważając, żeby podłoga nie zatrzeszczała pod jej butami, powoli ruszyła w stronę następnego pomieszczenia. Najwidoczniej Valka nie spodziewała się nikogo o tej godzinie, a może po prostu nie dbała o prywatność, w każdym razie drzwi zostawiła uchylone, tak, że bez zwracania jej uwagi dziewczyna mogła tam zajrzeć. Po krótkim wahaniu nachyliła się do szerokiej szpary, aczkolwiek bardzo ostrożnie, bo kobieta mogła przecież siedzieć przodem do wejścia. A Astrid z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze nie chciała, żeby ją widziano. Zerknęła dyskretnie. Naprzeciw drzwi stało duże łóżko, ale na tym fragmencie, który była w stanie dostrzec, nie zauważyła nikogo. Bez trudu zorientowała się, że głos dobiegał z głębi pomieszczenia, więc oparła palce na futrynie i wsunęła się trochę dalej. Jest. Szatynka siedziała przy małym stoliku, plecami do zaglądającej, więc nie mogła jej zobaczyć. Jedną ręką podpierała głowę, drugiej pozwoliła swobodnie spoczywać na blacie przed nią. I płakała. Astrid zatrzymała się na progu, niezdecydowana. W głowie od razu pojawiło jej się pytanie: "co się stało?" Pokłóciła się z mężem? Stoick jej coś powiedział? A może... Czkawka? Odpowiedzi nie znała. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić - teoretycznie nie powinna przeszkadzać, ale z drugiej strony miała wielką ochotę dowiedzieć się, czy chłopak tu był. I czyją winą są te łzy. Jego? Ich obojga? Zastanawiałaby się pewnie jeszcze dłużej, gdyby rozmyślań nie ukróciła jej jedna z desek. Kiedy dziewczyna mimowolnie przełożyła ciężar ciała na drugą stopę, uwolnione drewno zaskrzypiało z ulgą. W tym samym momencie Val, czujna niczym sarna, odwróciła się gwałtownie. A Astrid pomyślała, że jaskinie są o tyle lepsze, że grunt tam nie odzywa się w najmniej pożądanych momentach. Ściślej rzecz biorąc - nie odzywa się nigdy. - Przepraszam - powiedziała szybko, zmieszana na widok wilgotnych śladów na policzkach kobiety, i wyprostowała się. Zbyt gwałtownie, to trzeba było przyznać. - Astrid! - Valka zerwała się z krzesła. - Ja tylko szukałam Czkawki - wyjaśniła obronnym tonem. Kobieta zatrzymała się w pół drogi, a z jej twarzy zniknął cień nadziei, który pojawił się tam przed chwilą. - Jak to szukałaś?... - spytała głucho. - Więc nie wiesz, gdzie jest? Astrid, zdziwiona nieco pytaniem, uniosła brwi. Dlaczego miałaby wiedzieć? Nie jest jego stróżem. A to zabrzmiało tak, jakby wikingowa była przekonana, że dziewczyna ma takie informacje. Rozczarowanie kobiety nasunęło jej coś w rodzaju wniosku: Valka chciała ją zapytać o miejsce pobytu Czkawki, liczyła na to, że ona będzie je znała. Więc nie było go tutaj. Albo wyszedł, nie mówiąc, dokąd się wybiera. Ale wciąż pozostawało pytanie: dlaczego płakała? Wyczekujący wzrok kobiety przypomniał jej, że wciąż nie udzieliła odpowiedzi. - Niestety nie - przecząco pokręciła głową. Valka tępo spojrzała w ziemię, a Astrid przyjrzała jej się uważnie. - Nie chciałabym wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, ale... co się stało? *** - Ale co to... - Czkawka patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których mogła dostrzec niedowierzanie. I... lęk? Tak, coś w rodzaju lęku. Zdaje się, że zamierzał zadać jedno z tych pytań, których się nie zadaje w obawie przed wymijającą odpowiedzią. Przed odpowiedzią w ogóle. Bo jaka by nie była, nie wniesie nic dobrego. Jego gardło zawczasu uniemożliwiło mu tego typu przedsięwzięcie, ale przemógł się. - To znaczy, że ona umiera? Frigerda tylko pokiwała głową, a on poczuł, że coś wbija niewidzialne szpony w jego pierś i rozszarpuje serce. Brutalnie i bezlitośnie. Coś, na co trzeba patrzeć, ale nie można nic z tym zrobić. Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. To nie była prawda. Nie mogła być. - Jest pani tego pewna? - zapytał, czując, że jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. - Sam mi to powiedział, prosto w twarz - kobieta próbowała zachować niewzruszoną postawę, ale nie potrafiła utrzymać głosu na stalowej wodzy. Drżał z żalu i wściekłości. Gdyby mogła, chyba rozerwałaby Gardhara na strzępy. Podobnie jak Czkawka. - Musi być jakiś sposób - odezwał się z desperacją. - Damy radę. Gothi na pewno coś wymyśli. - Po tylu godzinach? Chciałabym w to wierzyć - odparła z goryczą. - Ale minęło już zbyt dużo czasu. Zresztą, nie znamy odtrutki. Nikt nigdy nawet o niej nie myślał, bo i po co? Ze wszystkich pokoleń wikingów chyba tylko jednej Valce było żal szczurów, ale na pewno nie do tego stopnia, żeby szukała dla nich antidotum. Nie, Czkawka - powtórzyła, choć jej głos zdradzał, że chciała, aby zaprzeczono jej słowom. Słysząc to, skrzywił się, jakby "nie" było bolesnym ciosem, który właśnie zarobił. - Kilka godzin temu można było próbować... Szukałam jej pół nocy. Ale to na nic. Jeśli ta przeklęta trucizna jeszcze jej to nie zabiła, to zrobi to w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin. Czkawka dopiero po dłuższej pauzie w wypowiedzi pani Hofferson uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę właśnie powiedziała. Jeśli jeszcze jej nie zabiła... Bogowie, zostawił ją w jaskini już kilka godzin temu, kiedy spała. Zdążyła się w ogóle obudzić? Wstać? A jeśli nie daj Thorze posłuchała go i jest teraz w wiosce? Albo poleciała w ogóle gdzieś indziej? Spokojnie. Wdech, wydech, i powtórz dwa razy. Żeby mieć jakąś trzeźwą myśl, trzeba było najpierw pozwolić dojść rozsądkowi do głosu. Musiał ją odszukać. Natychmiast. I jeśli było na tej wyspie miejsce, od którego powinien zacząć poszukiwania, to tym miejscem była właśnie jaskinia. Bo być może dziewczyna cały czas tam jest. Pchnięty przypływem adrenaliny, przywołał Szczerbatka i wskoczył na siodło. Frigerda spojrzała na niego zdumiona, ale on nie zwracał już na nią uwagi. Teraz liczyła się Astrid. Chciał się przy niej znaleźć. Jak najszybciej. - Co zrobisz? - usłyszał z boku. - Nie wiem - odparł szczerze. - Zależy od tego, kogo spotkam. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że to będzie moja narzeczona. - Przyprowadź ją tutaj - poprosiła cicho. Odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał na nią patrzeć, nie zamierzał zapamiętywać jej zbolałego wyrazu twarzy. Wiedział jedno, jeśli Astrid sama nie będzie chciała tu przyjść, za żadne skarby nie narazi jej na kolejne spotkanie z ojcem. Nawet przez wzgląd na Frigerdę. Bo... bo to jednak byli oni. Powód tak bardzo banalny, a tak decydujący. - Gdzie Gardhar? - spytał zimno. - Nie mam pojęcia - kobieta bezradnie rozłożyła ręce. - Pewnie w karczmie. Ale jego stopa więcej tu nie postanie, tego możesz być pewien. - Mam nadzieję, że moja też nie - mruknął. Skrzywdzili ją i jeszcze by teraz chcieli odebrać im te ostatnie godziny, może dzień? Kupić to zapewnieniami o tym, że przez tę chwilę będzie, jak należy? Nie, jeśli ona naprawdę nie będzie się chciała z nimi widzieć, to nie będzie chwili. Czkawka czuł do nich obojga tak wielki żal, że próbował nie myśleć o bólu, jaki ta cała sytuacja sprawiła pani Hofferson. - Chyba, że kiedy przyjdę się z nim policzyć. Twarz Frigerdy stężała. - Nie próbuj z nim szczęścia, chłopcze - ostrzegła. - Jak się wścieknie, zabije cię. Szczerbatek wyczuwając, że jeździec otwarł mu lotkę, rozłożył szeroko skrzydła i przygotował się do startu. - To się jeszcze okaże - młody wódz spojrzał na kobietę płonącym wzrokiem. - Ale nawet gdyby... Jeśli ona ma umrzeć, nie mam nic do stracenia. *** - Nie. Jak... Stoick? Własnego syna? - Astrid nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Zaczęła nawet brać pod uwagę hipotezę o jakimś możliwym wstrząsie lub czymkolwiek, co spowodowało, że kobieta coś źle zrozumiała albo pokręciła. - Nie, to niemożliwe. No bo jak...? - nie znalazła odpowiedniego wyrażenia, by dokończyć pytanie. A może raczej nie chciała znaleźć. Słowa Valki, poza tym, że wywołały szok, brzmiały pod wieloma względami absurdalnie. A już na pewno pod jednym: kompletnie nie pasowały do człowieka, którego Astrid znała od dwudziestu lat. Stoick Ważki i morderstwo? W życiu. Gdyby nie oczywista, widoczna jak na dłoni rozpacz kobiety, nawet nie przyszłoby jej do głowy w to wierzyć. - Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło. A Czkawka do tej pory nie wrócił. Myślę, że wczoraj... - urwała, nie mogąc powstrzymać szlochu. - Wczoraj można by go było jeszcze uratować. Całą noc go szukałam, ale nic... - Ale to niedorzeczność! - przerwała dziewczyna. - Zgoda! Tylko że nie zmienia faktów... - Valka była kompletnie zrezygnowana. - W takim razie to nie mogą być fakty. - Też próbuję sobie to powtarzać... - spojrzała na dziewczynę. - Myślisz, że mi jest z tym łatwiej? To mój syn... Astrid nie odpowiedziała, bo musiałaby powiedzieć "tak", a z pewnością źle by to zabrzmiało. Niemniej widząc stan kobiety, mimowolnie przyjmowała do wiadomości, że Valka mówi o czymś, co do czego ma pewność. I jak bardzo by nie chciała - wierzyła jej. Nie mogła inaczej. A jednocześnie czuła, że musi coś z tym zrobić, zdementować, bo niedaleko, sycząc przeciągle, pełznął już oślizgły wąż, któremu ludzie nadali miano strachu. Wąż, którego zimnego i mokrego dotyku nie chciała poczuć na swojej skórze. - Nie, tu musiało zajść jakieś wielkie nieporozumienie. Stoick by tego nie zrobił - zaprzeczyła gorliwie i stanowczo. Najlepszym wyjściem było nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że coś takiego w ogóle mogłoby się stać. - Wczoraj rozmawiałam z nim o Czkawce i też go nie poznawałam - westchnęła Valka. - Był taki zimny, nieczuły... Mówił, że nie umie go ścierpieć i że bez niego wszystkim będzie się lepiej żyło - łzy nie przestawały toczyć się po jej policzkach. - Przecież Stoick go kocha - dziewczyna sięgnęła po argument, który musiał przeważyć. Jeśli to faktycznie była prawda. Ale musiała być! Przecież nie udawałby pięć lat. Bo niby po co? Utrzymywałby dobre stosunki z synem tylko dlatego, że stał się kimś ważnym? Nie, każdy inny człowiek, ale... nie... - Jak słucham, jak się o nim wypowiada, to zaczynam mieć wątpliwości. Dobrze, że nie słyszałaś, jak go nieraz zwymyślał po bitwach, z których Berk z powodu smoków wychodziło pokonane... Ale ostatnio naprawdę się wściekł i zdrowo przesadził. Mówił, że by go zabił, gdyby tym mógł uratować swoich ludzi... - w Valce budził się jakiś wstręt, kiedy musiała to powtarzać. - Tak powiedział? - Astrid też zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. - Rzucił mu te słowa prosto w twarz. A jako że według jego osądu Czkawka bawi się życiem ludzi i naraża niepotrzebnie naszych wojowników... Pewnie postanowił przejść od słów do czynów - ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie potrafiła się pogodzić z tym, że ten człowiek właśnie odbiera jej syna, podczas gdy ona nie potrafi temu zaradzić. Astrid próbowała trzymać się suchych faktów i podejść do tego na chłodno. Bez powodzenia. Jej wyobraźnia wyrwała się spod kontroli, kiedy zaczęła się zastanawiać, gdzie on do Thora zniknął. Tutaj nie dotarł. A co, jeśli w ogóle nie poleciał do wioski? A może wybrał się zamiast tego na długi, poranny lot, żeby odpocząć od zmartwień? Gdzieś daleko, nad ocean, tam, gdzie nie znalazłby ani jednej żywej duszy... Co wtedy? Szczerbatek bez jeźdźca nie jest w stanie lecieć, a jeśli wpadli do wody, może ich nie znaleźć dni, tygodnie... Może nigdy. Nie! Nie wolno jej było tak myśleć. A mimo to nie mogła przestać, w głowie co rusz pojawiały jej się dziesiątki nowych pomysłów, co jeden to gorszy. Chcąc nie chcąc przyjmowała do wiadomości, że jest skazany na śmierć. A ona? Doskonale rozumiała, że nie ma mocy go uratować. Mogła tylko patrzeć, jak odchodzi. Ale chciała przynajmniej być obok, powiedzieć mu. - Znajdę go - powiedziała nagle do Valki, która właśnie ocierała łzy i kolejny raz powtarzała sobie, że te są już ostatnie i że się opanuje. - Co? Ach... Jak? Ja szukałam... - Ale ja wiem, gdzie szukać - przerwała zdecydowanie i wybiegła z domu. Kobieta podążyła za nią wolniej, więc gdy stanęła przed domem, Wichura z jeźdźczynią już były w powietrzu, a zanim przywołała Chmuroskoka, zniknęły jej z widoku. Przybita, machnęła ręką na pochylającego się smoka, odprawiając go, i zawróciła do środka. Wichura, skierowana w stronę jaskini, uderzyła mocniej skrzydłami, przecinając powietrze. Wyczuwała nastrój dziewczyny. "Wiem, gdzie szukać... Gdzie zacząć... Tak myślę." Rozdział VII Szczerbatek wylądował skokiem przed jaskinią, a gdy tylko jeździec zszedł z jego grzbietu, smok otrzepał się porządnie. Czkawka nerwowo rozejrzał się po jaskini. Oczywiście pusto. Musiało być pusto, biorąc pod uwagę, która była godzina. Czyli jednak miało być trudniej, niż przypuszczał. Ogień wygasł już dawno, popiół był zimny, więc nawet jeśli robiła sobie śniadanie, to minęło sporo czasu. Mogła przecież w ogóle nie czekać na niego, tylko zdecydować, że dołączy do niego w wiosce. A to znaczyło, że musiał tam wrócić. Nie bardzo podobał mu się pomysł pokazania się ojcu i wszystkim mieszkańcom Berk, ale tu chodziło o Astrid. Dla niej był gotowy na wszystko. Już i tak był wściekły na siebie, że nie dał rady jej uchronić przed nieszczęściem - po Gardharze można się było spodziewać jakiegoś perfidngo chwytu i mógł to przewidzieć, nie pozwolić jej tam zostać... Chociaż nie sądził, naprawdę nie sądził, że ten wariat może pozbawić ją życia! Dlatego teraz musiał działać. Nie zamierzał jej opuścić, nie zamierzał się poddać, nawet jeśli ile razy myślał o tym wszystkim, odnosił wrażenie, jakby ktoś wbijał mu nóż w pierś i jeszcze dodatkowo obracał. - Z powrotem, mały - Czkawka dłonią nakreślił w powietrzu coś w rodzaju małego półkola, sięgnął do uchwytów i w momencie, kiedy zamierzał oderwać stopę od ziemi, w górze usłyszał donośny ryk Śmiertnika. Obejrzał się. A jednak wracała. - Czekaj! - usłyszał z oddali krzyk. Poczuł ulgę? Częściowo. Zdążył ją znaleźć, zanim ta cholerna trucizna rozhulała się na dobre. Ale to, co musiał jej powiedzieć, ciążyło mu niczym ogromny głaz. Z jednej strony chciał to już mieć za sobą, z drugiej... Jak miał to ubrać w słowa? Wichura wylądowała naprzeciw Szczerbatka, a Astrid zsunęła z siodła. Chłopak wiedział, że sam nie ma najciekawszej miny, bo nie był w stanie wymusić na sobie uśmiechu lub chociażby czegoś podobnego, ale kiedy zobaczył twarz dziewczyny, był niemal pewien, że coś się stało. I to najprawdopodobniej nic dobrego. - Co jest? - zapytał szybko, lustrując ją badawczym wzrokiem. Nie wyglądała dobrze, coś ją martwiło, i to bardzo. Kiedy spotkał się z nią spojrzeniem, popatrzyła tak, jakby przygotowywała się na skok do głębokiej wody. Chyba nie pomyliłby się bardzo, ryzykując stwierdzenie, że w tym spojrzeniu dostrzegł strach. A strach u Astrid był rzeczą ze wszech miar niepokojącą. - Ja... byłam w wiosce - zaczęła cicho, a Czkawce pociemniało w oczach. O tak, w tym przypadku pierwsza myśl pojawiła się błyskawicznie. - Gardhar? - warknął groźnie. - Nie - postąpiła w jego kierunku kilka kroków. Jak mu powiedzieć? Czkawka jednak zaniepokoił się nie na żarty, widząc jej blade policzki. "Trucizna", jedyna myśl, która zakołatała mu w głowie. Zaraz znalazł się przy niej. - Dobrze się czujesz? - spojrzał jej w oczy, ale ona odsunęła go łagodnie. - Nic mi nie jest - w tym momencie coś zakłuło go na myśl, że w ciągu najbliższych minut będzie musiał zdementować. - Ja po prostu... muszę ci coś powiedzieć. "To tak jak ja", przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale zamiast tego odparł spokojnie: - Jasne. Może usiądziesz? Źle wyglądasz. Astrid z pewnym zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Czkawka patrzy na nią w szczególny sposób. I wyraźnie próbuje ukryć zdenerwowanie. Nie spodobała jej się myśl, że będzie musiała jeszcze pogłębić ten stan. Nawet bardzo. Pozwoliła się jednak posadzić pod ścianą i przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad formą, w jakiej powinna mu przekazać wiadomość. Mogła spróbować lawirować, obejść to jakoś delikatnie... Ale w zasadzie nie miało to sensu, i tak będzie musiała dojść do tego samego punktu. Najlepiej - jak zawsze - krótko i na temat. - Widziałam się z Valką - odezwała się i odwróciła wzrok. Czkawka kucnął przed nią, ale nie umiała spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Kilka minut temu. Powiedziała, że twój... ojciec cię otruł. I że nie ma... nie wiem, lekarstwa, odtrutki, czegokolwiek. Że to koniec. Tak, wypowiedziane na głos zabrzmiało jeszcze bardziej abstrakcyjnie. Ale już nie dla niej. Dla niej stało się przerażająco realne. Zamilkła, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w przycisku rozwijającym żagiel kostiumu, przy pomocy którego zawsze drażniła się z chłopakiem. Zagryzła wargę, starając się opanować uderzającą w nią rozpacz i ból. Najgorsze miała już za sobą? Skąd! Przecież najgorsze miało się dopiero wydarzyć! Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na łzy. Czekała na reakcję, pytania... na coś, co pozwoli jej dodać więcej szczegółów, byle już tylko mówić, a nie myśleć. Ale Czkawka nie odezwał się, tylko patrzył na nią, zaskoczony, choć nie aż tak, jak ktoś mógłby się tego spodziewać. Gdyby nie wiedział o Gardharze, zwątpiłby w jej słowa. Rosły wiking i tak subtelny sposób pozbywania się niewygodnych ludzi? Niepodobna temu wierzyć. A jednak, jak widać, zdarzało się i tak. Miał wrażenie, że teraz dopiero zrozumiał, o co tak naprawdę w tym wszystkim poszło. - Więc on też? *** Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie, zaraz przy wejściu do jaskini. Astrid, oparta o ścianę, patrzyła w przestrzeń przed sobą niewidzącym wzrokiem. Czkawka, mając zaraz obok siebie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, tępe spojrzenie wlepił w walające mu się pod palcami kamyki. Oboje zbyt zaskoczeni czy może zamyśleni, zajęci nowinami, jakie sobie nawzajem przynieśli. To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że nawet się bardziej nie zmartwili. Na razie jeszcze do nich nie docierało. Czuli się otępiali. - Jesteś tego pewien? - odezwała się w pewnym momencie Astrid, kiedy poczuła, że milczenie zaczyna jej ciążyć. Pytanie bez sensu, wierzyła mu i czuła, że to, co mówił, jest świętą prawdą. Jednak nic lepszego nie przyszło jej do głowy. Jej wzrok powędrował ku jego twarzy. - A ty? - rzucił krótko. - No... - dziewczyna zahawała się na moment. - Wiesz, Valka mówiła, że kiedy z nim o tym rozmawiała, przyznał jej się prawie wprost. I cały czas płakała. Jest kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi, więc... Wymownie zawiesiła głos. Więc. Więc co? Więc koniec. To by było na tyle. - Ha - Czkawka wydawał się bardziej zaskoczony niż przejęty. - Nigdy bym go o coś takiego nie podejrzewał. Bo Gardhar... cóż... Będę szczery, nie przyszło mi do głowy podważać zdania twojej matki. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak stwierdziła, że powiedział jej to w oczy. - Pff, w sumie też bym nie podważała - mruknęła, patrząc w ziemię. - Ja tam w zasadzie nie mam wątpliwości. To byłoby nawet do niego podobne. Ojciec był tak podejrzanie zadowolony po tym obiedzie, że... Nawet się zastanawiałam, czemu, ale doszłam do wniosku, że chodziło o Wichurę. No... Ale - podniosła niespokojny wzrok - żeby Stoick? Czkawka wzruszył ramionami. Prawda była taka, że choć liczył się z gniewem ojca, o czymś takim nawet nie pomyślał. - Rzeczywiście, też miałem go za kogoś bardziej... ludzkiego. Nie przypisałbym mu nigdy takich metod. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciałby mnie zabić. Przyłożyć mi - tak, owszem, ale podstęp? Nie! - Wiem... Gdyby nie reakcja Valki, naprawdę nie uwierzyłabym, że to prawda. Zresztą nadal nie chcę wierzyć - w jej głosie nie było przekonania. - Ja też nie - powiedział zdecydowanie, może nawet odrobinę głośniej i pewniej, niż skłaniała do tego atmosfera. - Przecież Gardhar nie męczyłby się z trucizną, nie ma do tego cierpliwości. Woli machać siekierą niż mieszać proszki z jedzeniem. Nie, tu coś nie gra - zmarszczył brwi i potarł podbródek w geście głębokiego namysłu. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego bez entuzjazmu. - Zgoda. Chyba, że... - Że co? - podchwycił. - Że po prostu nie mógł. - No ale dlaczego? Astrid zawahała się przez chwilę, ale potem zaczęła mówić, cicho, lecz wyraźnie. - Wiesz, gdyby chodziło tylko o to, żeby się nas pozbyć, to faktycznie nie przebieraliby w środkach. Ale sam słyszałeś, jak trąbili o skandalu, o nazwiskach, o honorze... - dziewczyna na moment wpadła w coś w rodzaju zadumy. Czkawka czekał cierpliwie, aż skończy myśleć. - Nie, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo im przeszkadzaliśmy, nie mogli się splamić odebraniem komuś życia z czystej wściekłości. Nie przed ludźmi. Więc machnięcie siekierą odpada. - Aach... No tak. Ale nadal mogliby to zrobić, tyle że w duchu... hm... - tu Czkawka zrobił małą pauzę na znalezienie słów. - Eliminacji ze społeczeństwa "zdemoralizowanych" - tfu - jednostek, jak nadpsutych jabłek ze skrzynki. Swoją drogą, jak wróciłem wtedy od ciebie, to nawet liczyłem się z taką ewentualnością, bo ojciec był wściekły jak rozjuszony Wandersmok. - Tak, tylko że za niewinność nie mogli nas sprzątnąć, a za tamto... - W moim przypadku trochę więcej się tego nazbierało - zauważył Czkawka. - Ojciec pieklił się o tę wojnę, że przez smoki nic nie idzie jak trzeba. - Zgoda, ale przecież zdecydowali się na drastyczne kroki po tamtej nocy, prawda? Za przegrane bitwy Stoick nie odważyłby się ciebie oskarżyć... w każdym razie jeszcze. Więc właśnie, gdyby rozeszło się to... hm... - tym razem to Astrid szukała odpowiedniego określenia. - Nieobyczajne zachowanie? - podsunął. - No, zwał jak zwał. To ludzie faktycznie mogliby wieszać na nas psy, wygnać albo ostatecznie z nami skończyć - choć to akurat bardzo mało prawdopodobne - ale to byłoby równoznaczne z utratą pozycji tych, którzy noszą te same nazwiska, co my. I później te wszystkie krzywe spojrzenia... Nie, nie - ani Gardhar, ani Stoick mogli dopuścić do wypłynięcia skandalu. To leżało w ich głównym interesie. - Ale pozbyć się nas po cichu to już inna kwestia - chłopak pokiwał powoli głową, jakby zrobił zastanawiające odkrycie. - Właśnie - poparła Astrid. - Wziąć trutkę na szczury - najmniej podejrzana rzecz w osadzie, przecież każdy może chcieć wytruć gryzonia - moździerz, rozetrzeć wiórki na proszek i dobrze schować w jedzeniu. I nic by się nie stało, po czym jakiś czas później nagle problem - i byśmy sobie wykitowali. Zero podejrzeń. - Racja. Ciekawe, czy współpracowali - spojrzał na dziewczynę niemal tak ciekawie, jakby znała odpowiedź. Prawie zapomniał, że rozmowa dotyczy między innymi jego osoby. - A kto ich tam wie - rzuciła retorycznie. - W każdym razie osiągnęli cel. Czkawka spojrzał na swoje palce. Przypomniała mu się historia węzła, o której rozmyślał dziś rano. Jak nieprawdopodobnie proste rozwiązanie zastosował wtedy tamten facet - po prostu wziął miecz (o ile go pamięć nie zwodziła) i rozciął poskręcany sznur. Węzeł rozwiązany? Rozwiązany. Nikt przecież nie mówił, że sznur musi pozostać w jednym kawałku. No, może faktycznie nie było to do końca w porządku, ale osiągnął, co chciał. Czkawka miał nieodparte wrażenie, że sytuacja się powtórzyła, a ojcowie posłużyli się równie banalnym wyjściem. Przecięli węzeł, który im przeszkadzał i którego nie. mieli już cierpliwości rozplątywać. Proste. Tylko noże mieli jakieś trochę tępe. - Czyli co - podjęła znowu Astrid, budząc go z zamyślenia. - Ile nam zostało? Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, szukając w głowie sensownej odpowiedzi. - Nie wiem - przyznał w końcu. - Pewnie różnie nam tego dosypali, raczej nie ugadywali się co do ilości... - Chyba że jednak to była ich wspólna robota. No bo żeby nagle niezależnie wpadli na ten sam pomysł i wykonali go prawie w tym samym czasie? Na chłopaku argument nie zrobił specjalnego wrażenia. - Nawet gdyby, to prawdopodobnie też dali różnie, żeby zrobić dzień odstępu, chociaż kilkanaście godzin - stwierdził ponuro. - Złudzenie jakiejś choroby, rozpoczynającej się epidemii, coś w ten deseń. Przynajmniej ja bym tak zrobił. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jakoś wrogo. - Och, wiesz, co mam na myśli - zreflektował się niechętnie. - W każdym razie ciężko cokolwiek wyliczyć... Po jego słowach zapadła cisza. Oboje przenieśli wzrok na skalistą posadzkę. Nagle Astrid podniosła głowę. - Nie chcę tak - oznajmiła hardo, patrząc mu w oczy. Znał ją jednak zbyt dobrze, żeby nie domyślić się, że tym razem to tylko przykrywka. - Ani ja. Ale nic już nie poradzimy - z trudem przeszło mu to przez gardło. Do tej pory rozmawiali o tym jak o hipotezie. A taka była przecież rzeczywistość. - Nie rozumiesz - gorączkowy ton Astrid zdradzał, że za chęcią działania kryje się coś innego niż odwaga. - Nie chcę, żeby nagle zaatakowało mnie coś, przed czym nie będę się w stanie bronić. Od środka. W chwili, której nie znam. Ja nie... nie umiem być bezradna, nie znoszę być. Świadomość, że możesz tylko biernie patrzeć, jest gorsza od najpaskudniejszej rany. I... Niespodziewanie załamał jej się głos. Szybko uciekła wzrokiem w bok, przygryzając dolną wargę. Czkawka podniósł się, usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. - Wiem - szepnął tylko. Jemu też ciężko było o tym myśleć. Nic już nie mógł zrobić. Ani dla siebie, ani dla niej. Tylko czekać. - Nie chcę, żebyś był przede mną. I jednocześnie nie chcę, żebyś musiał na to patrzeć. Po prostu... Nie wiem - szybko przytuliła się do niego, chcąc ukryć widoczne na jej twarzy emocje. Tak, Gardhar i Stoick zastosowali zdecydowanie zbyt tępe noże. Czkawka pogłaskał ją po włosach i po krótkim zastanowieniu szepnął przez ściśnięte gardło: - Ale ja wiem. *** - O, Czkawka. Pojawiłeś się wreszcie. Jak to się stało, że ja cię wczoraj nigdzie nie zauważyłem, hm? - Pyskacz uważnie lustrował chłopaka, który stał przy drzwiach ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami i tylko lekko zniecierpliwioną miną. - Nie mam pojęcia - odparł bez krztyny zainteresowania, wpatrując się usilnie w drzwi do drugiego pokoiku, zza których dobiegały odgłosy sugerujące grzebanie po skrzynce z ceramiką. Czas leciał, Gothi nawet nie wiedziała jeszcze, że przyszedł. A on wolałby nie przedłużać i nie ryzykować spotkania z kimś więcej niż Gbur. Jednak w obecnej sytuacji popędzanie nie wchodziło w grę. Nie chciał ściągnąć uwagi na swój pośpiech. - No, ja też nie. Może to po prostu dlatego, że nie wstąpiłeś do kuźni - w głosie kowala nie było absolutnie żadnego wyrzutu, mówił bardzo pogodnie. - A co porabiałeś, jeśli wolno spytać? "Nie wolno". Wódz zacisnął usta. Szedł tu naprawdę bardzo ostrożnie, przeprowadziwszy przedtem niezbędny wywiad, i był niemal pewien, że nikt o tej porze nie wybiera się do zielarki. No i miał rację - nie wybierał się nikt. Za to kto by się spodziewał, że poczciwy kowal będzie tu siedział od wczoraj? Widząc, że przyjaciel zatrzymał na nim wyczekujący wzrok i ponagla go do odpowiedzi jakimiś pomrukami, zmusił się do wymyślenia kilku sensownych słów. Miał bowiem przygotowane tylko te, które zamierzał skierować do Gothi. - E, nic ciekawego - stwierdził niezobowiązująco. Szczyt kreatywności, nie ma co. Gdyby nie był pochłonięty swoimi myślami, może zdobyłby się na coś więcej - choćby po to, żeby uniknąć podejrzliwego spojrzenia - ale nie miał siły na rozmowę. W tym stanie nie potrafił nawet logicznie myśleć. Chciał tylko dostać, po co przyszedł, i zostawić chatkę wraz z jej lokatorami w spokoju. - Pewnie znowu cały dzień na smoku, co? - kowal wyrozumiale pokiwał głową, a Czkawka wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, który Gbur szybko podchwycił jako potwierdzenie. - Nie to, co ja. Już rano nie czułem się najlepiej i coś mi tam kłuło, ale po południu zaczęła mi trochę drętwieć noga - tu zaprezentował swoją protezę - że przy kowadle nie dało się dłużej stać. Więc przyszedłem do starej, czekałem cały wieczór, aż znajdzie jakieś zielsko na okład, ale oczywiście miała samych gości. I wszyscy ważniejsi ode mnie - dodał oskarżycielsko, jakby to tylko i wyłącznie ci goście byli winni jego cierpieniom. - Na koniec kazała iść, wrócić jutro - to znaczy dzisiaj - ale z taką nogą? Musiałem zostać na tej ławie, o tu - klepnął deski. - Karygodny nocleg, kobieta powinna... - Przepraszam, ale co ona tam tak długo robi? - przerwał w końcu Czkawka. Zdecydowanie jego jedynym pragnieniem było teraz "wyjść". Pyskacz zerknął na niego dziwnie. - Trochę mi się mimo wszystko spieszy, w tym... w porcie czekają - skłamał wyjaśniająco. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że przyjaciel zwyczajnie zastanawiał się, jak można pytać o takie głupoty w środku ciekawej historii. Kowal westchnął ciężko. Próby nawiązania rozmowy z wodzem spełzły za niczym, z czego wniosek, że Czkawka nie miał dziś humoru na konwersacje. Oczywiście, jak na wyjątkowo bystrego człowieka przystało, zauważył to dopiero teraz. - No, to ze starą prawdopodobnie będziesz musiał zwolnić - wskazał oczami drugi pokój, w którym zniknęła Gothi. - Brzmi, jakby przewracała wszystko do góry nogami. - E tam - Pyskacz w lekceważącym geście machnął hakiem i przez przypadek zerwał przedpotopowy, dziurawy i podwieszony na długim sznurze przy belce sufitowej kocioł, służący pewnie za czasów swej świetności do warzenia różnego rodzaju mikstur. Naczynie z brzękiem uderzyło o podłogę i zadzwoniło jeszcze kilka razy, nie potrafiąc spokojnie osiąść na miejscu. I naturalnie od razu przywołało Gothi. - Ups... Znaczy ten, przygotowuje mi jakieś okłady czy tam maści na korzonki. Przynajmniej tak się deklaruje - kowal udzielił Czkawce szybkiego wyjaśnienia, nim staruszka zdążyła wpaść do pomieszczenia. - Wypadek! - Gbur szybko podniósł hak i dłoń w geście niewinności ("ja niczego nie dotykałem"), kiedy rzuciła mu złe spojrzenie. - O, jesteś, Gothi - odezwał się od razu Czkawka. Zielarka widząc, że ma drugiego gościa, zignorowała stałego pacjenta, który w duchu podziękował Odynowi za to, że zesłał młodego Haddocka. Stanęła przed wodzem i spojrzała wyczekująco. - Jakbyś mogła dać mi jakieś mocne zioła nasenne, mama ostatnio ma wieczorami problemy z zaśnięciem... Zrobiła się trochę nerwowa - dodał i odchrząknął znacząco. Miał wrażenie, że zielarka patrzy na niego podejrzliwie, choć w rzeczywistości zapewne wcale tak nie było. Gothi skinęła głową i podreptała z powrotem do przyległego pokoiku. Kiedy po dłuższej chwili wróciła z żądanym produktem, Pyskacz znów mielił jęzorem, a Czkawka, ignorując jego obecność, klęczał przed dolną szafką kredensu i oglądał właśnie zawartość małego mieszka. Zielarka natychmiast pospieszyła w jego stronę i zatrzasnęła mu przed nosem drzwiczki, wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego, że tam zaglądał. - Och - oderwał wzrok od woreczka i spojrzał na staruszkę, wcale nie zmieszany. Ścisnął w dłoni znalezisko. - To też wezmę. W jego głosie słychać było pewność, jakby doskonale wiedział, co trzyma w ręku. Gothi, którą ten fakt lekko zastanowił, obdarzyła wodza długim spojrzeniem, po czym nabazgrała coś na piasku. Czkawka zerknął na znaczki i chętnie wypróbowałby swoją posuwającą się powoli naprzód umiejętność odszyfrowywania tego pisma, ale Pyskacz nie pozwolił mu się przemęczać. - Ech... No to pokażcie, co tam macie - stęknął, pochylając się do przodu i mrużąc oczy. Chłopak zacisnął szczęki i nic nie powiedział. - Ym... Chłopie, ona cię pyta, czy wiesz, że to, co dzierżysz w swojej łapce, to trucizna. W dodatku bardzo silna. - Wiem - odparł autorytatywnie, wyciągając dłoń po drugą część zamówienia, jakby żądał jej samym tonem głosu. Zielarka uniosła bardzo nieznacznie jedną brew. - Ojciec prosił, żeby wziąć. Potrzebne do... na szczury - uzupełnił po namyśle. Kowal od razu się ożywił. - Ale to przecież nie coś takiego! Jak to weźmiesz do ust, to za dwa kwadranse przechadzasz się po Valhalli. Szczur cwana bestia, jak mu kompan zdechnie po zeżarciu czegoś takiego, to sam nie tknie. Nie - powtórzył dobitnie. - Tego na szkodnika nie próbuj. Bo zupełnie przestaną się częstować tym, co im podstawiamy. - Tak, wiem, nie spadłem z księżyca - skrzywił się niecierpliwie Czkawka. Kobieta poczyniła sobie na boku spostrzeżenie, że wygląda strasznie blado. - Musimy po prostu dobić parę takich... wiesz, mama nie chce patrzeć, jak się będą męczyć. Niezwykła jest, prawda? - z tymi słowami zwrócił się do Gothi. - Taka wrażliwa - uśmiechnął się sztucznie i nie czekając, aż kobieta coś odpisze (i tak za długo już mu się przyglądała), wyciągnął z jej dłoni zioła. - Ale jak "dobić"? - kowal zmarszczył czoło. - Trzymacie je gdzieś czy co? Czkawka posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie. - Rozumiesz, co znaczy "prośba ojca"? - spytał ostro. - Mojego ojca? - Ach, no tak, no tak - potwierdził prędko Gbur. Ze słowami Stoicka Ważkiego nie należało polemizować. Na pewno miał swoje racje, przysyłając syna akurat po to, a nie coś innego. Czkawka bez słowa wycofał się do drzwi. Kiedy oparł dłoń na klamce, zatrzymał się na moment i odwrócił. - Powodzenia z kuźnią, Pyskacz - rzucił krótko, choć nie można było powiedzieć, że swobodnie. - I zdrowia. - A to będzie, jak się ktoś tu zabierze w końcu za te okłady - kowal spojrzał koso na zielarkę. Nie mogła tego zauważyć, bo patrzyła na Czkawkę, jak waży w dłoni woreczek. - A tobie, Gothi... wielkie dzięki. Zawsze byłaś dla nas naprawdę dobra - powiedział, po czym, po chwili zastanowienia, opuścił pomieszczenie. Zielarka patrzyła za nim, a jej kij mimowolnie wyrysował na piasku jeden znak. Nas? Czkawka wskoczył na Szczerbatka i najszybciej, jak umiał, ewakuował się za pobliską skałę. Plan był nieco ryzykowny, ale się powiódł - nikt ich nie zauważył. - Masz? - spytała niepewnie Astrid. W milczeniu uniosł lekko zdobycz. Dziewczyna powoli wypuściła powietrze. - Dobra - powiedziała prawie szeptem. - To dokąd teraz? Czkawka przestawił lotkę. - Jak najdalej stąd. Rozdział VIII ♪Forevermore♪ Astrid z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi obserwowała fale. Jedna po drugiej napływały powoli na piasek i zostawiały na nim długi, wilgotny ślad. Kątem oka była w stanie dostrzec też bawiące się na tej samej plaży smoki. Szczerbatek jak zwykle usiłował zapolować na ogon Wichury, i - też jak zwykle - kończył zabiegi z marnym powodzeniem. Nie wkładał w to jednak tyle serca i radości, co zazwyczaj. Chyba zajmował go i lekko niepokoił dziwny stan jego pana. Któryś więc raz z rzędu po nieudanym skoku przerwał igraszki, podbiegł do Czkawki z wywalonym ozorem i trącił go w bok, domagając się uwagi i próbując go trochę rozweselić. Chłopak machinalnie wyszukał dłonią jego łeb i tylko poklepał go po nim dla świętego spokoju, w pełni skupiony na stojących przed nim dwóch kubkach. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał z nich wzroku i jedyne, co w kwestii Szczerbatka go teraz obchodziło, to żeby czasem ich nie przewrócił. Astrid nawet to rozumiała. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w ich sytuacji człowiekowi przesuwa się przed oczami całe życie. Dosłownie. Tak jak jej teraz. Patrząc na chłopaka i zabiegające o atencję zwierzę, odczuła w sobie znów tę dziwną pustkę. Jakby wszystko straciło dla niej znaczenie. Nie cieszyła ją piękna pogoda, nie podzielała radości smoków, podczas lotu siedziała sztywno i miała wrażenie, że jest lodowym posągiem, a topór zostawiła w jaskini na Berk, bo chyba po raz pierwszy na myśl o walce również nie odczuwała żadnych emocji. Zobojętniała na wszystko wokół, może poza Wichurą, choć mogła robić w tej sprawie inne wrażenie. Nie chciała z nią siedzieć. Wolała przyglądać się jej z daleka mało przytomnym wzrokiem, nie do końca kodując, że spacerujący przed nią Śmiertnik należy do niej. Traktowała ją bardziej jako element tła. Wcale nie dlatego, że smoczyca naprawdę nic ją nie obchodziła. Ciągnęło ją do niej, ale myśl o tym, że musi się z nią rozstać, trochę bolała. Trudno jej było w takich okolicznościach spędzać z przyjaciółką czas. Im więcej poświęci jej teraz uwagi, tym gorzej będzie im się potem pożegnać. Dlatego wolała się skupić na morzu. Dlatego Czkawka wolał skupić się na kubkach. Dlatego nie spotkał się z matką i nie interesował się Szczerbatkiem. Bolała świadomość, że przebywa się teraz z kimś bliskim, z kimś, kogo się kocha, a kogo za chwilę trzeba będzie na zawsze zostawić. Na szczęście była jedna osoba, której ta reguła nie dotyczyła z prostego powodu. Astrid nie zamierzała się z nią rozstawać. - I jak ci idzie? - odezwała się w końcu, przerywając milczenie. Czkawka z uwagą kontemplował dwa kubki z parującą zawartością. - To tak... Mam dziewięćdziesiąt procent naiwnej nadziei, że zaśniemy, zanim nas to zabije. Oraz dziesięć procent bardzo adekwatnego do mojej nieznajomości zielarstwa sceptycyzmu, który podpowiada mi, że może być na odwrót. A jako że nie ma mowy o doświadczeniach - spojrzał przez ramię - to chyba jesteśmy zmuszeni ufać, że choć nadzieja jest matką głupich, to jednak każda matka kocha swoje dzieci. - A jest chociaż trochę prawdopodobna? - Astrid opuściła swoją pozycję i podeszła od tyłu do chłopaka. - Co? Nadzieja? - Yhm... - Na pewno - stwierdził z czymś w rodzaju niechęci w głosie. Cóż, dywagacje na temat działania zawartości naczyń nie nastrajały pozytywnie. - Cholerna trutka - wymruczał jeszcze. Astrid, wpatrując się w jego plecy, pokiwała powoli głową i przeniosła wzrok na sporych rozmiarów skałę. A konkretnie na jedno miejsce pod nią. Na razie puste. Na razie. Jeszcze raz obrzuciła spojrzeniem Czkawkę i kubki, a potem powolnym krokiem, niepewnie, trochę jak przez sen, ruszyła przed siebie. Miękka, choć wątła trawa pod jej butami sprawiała, że nie słyszała swoich kroków. Odniosła wrażenie, że to nie ona się porusza. Że do niej należą tylko oczy, bo rejestrowała jedynie, że ów wolny fragment przestrzeni przybliżał się wyraźnie. Ale nad ciałem kontrolę przejęło przekonanie o nieuchronności nadchodzących minut, prowadzące ją w to miejsce. Gdyby myślała, nie podobałoby jej się to. Tylko że nie myślała. O niczym konkretnym. Miała nawet wrażenie, że jej umysł ktoś otoczył cieniutką warstwą puchu. Taka apatia, odgrodzenie się od męczących problemów, prawie odpoczynek dla ośrodka wszelkich refleksji. Przyjemna, ale jednak apatia. Dopiero dwa kroki od skały poczuła nagły przypływ energii. Panowała już nad całą sobą i w pełni świadomie i dobrowolnie pokonała ostatni metr. Wyciągnęła dłoń, dotknęła chłodnej powierzchni skały i obejrzała się przez ramię. Czkawka, obserwujący ją do tej pory biernie, westchnął teraz i podniósł się, trzymając w palcach oba naczynia. Trochę wbrew sobie oczywiście, ale czego tu oczekiwać. Astrid usiadła na trawie i zaczekała, aż chłopak do niej dołączy. - No nic - oznajmił, stawiając kubki na w miarę stabilnym gruncie. - Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Blondynka zmierzyła je nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. - Bierzemy od razu? - spytała, zwalczając w sobie odruch kopnięcia drewnianych czarek i wylania zawartości. Bo ostatecznie ta zawartość to było najlepsze, co mogło ich czekać. Szatyn w duchu przyznał, że determinacji raczej jej nie brak. W przeciwieństwie do niego. - Nie - mruknął, siadając obok, tak, żeby naczynia mieć na wyciągnięcie ręki. - Musimy poczekać, aż trochę wstygnie. Może to minuty, ale... - przez moment wahał się, czy i jak dokończyć. - Szczerze mówiąc, chętnie jeszcze chwilę posiedzę. - Tak? - dziewczyna na sekundę uniosła brwi, ale zaraz, stropiona, opuściła wzrok trawę koło swoich stóp. - Och... W sumie. Też nie mam nic przeciwko. Miała całkiem sporo przeciwko. Zapadło głuche milczenie. Astrid schyliła głowę i zaczęła obskubywać kępkę źdźbeł, a Czkawka wpatrywał się w nieokreślony punkt, gdzieś między swoją dłonią a kubkami. Opuściło go przekonanie, że to dobry... nie, to za mocne słowo. Że w ich sytuacji to jest jakiś pomysł. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej będzie zostawić całą robotę jednej truciźnie, w końcu to i tak już było nadto. Ale wiedząc - a raczej domyślając się - jak w takim przypadku będzie wyglądało zakończenie, odrzucił ten koncept. Kątem oka zarejestrował, że stanowisko obok z terenu koszonego zmienia się w sieczkarnię, blondynka paznokciami odrywała od trawek malutkie fragmenty i upuszczała je na ziemię. Ona dla odmiany nie umiała siedzieć i czekać. Po ruchach i zaciętej minie poznał, że myśli teraz nad czymś, nad czym absolutnie nie miała zamiaru. Ani ochoty. Nie musiał długo czekać, by poznać treść jej rozważań. - Wiesz - powiedziała w pewnej chwili, odrzucając rozdrabniane właśnie źdźbło na resztę zerwanej zieleni; nerwowym ruchem odgarnęła grzywkę z twarzy - zastanawiam się, dlaczego nam to zrobili. Ale poważnie. Aż tak nas nienawidzą? - brzmiało w tym takie zainteresowanie, jakby była przekonana, że Czkawka zna odpowiedź. Ale nie znał. Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co trzeba czuć, żeby zrobić coś takiego własnemu dziecku - przyznał. - Zawsze wydawało mi się, że mimo różnych... incydentów - rodzina to jednak jest jakaś wartość. Jakaś stała. W miarę bezpieczna. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się gorzko i jakby kpiąco. - Mylić się jest rzeczą ludzką - stwierdziła sentencjonalnie, po czym dodała, wpatrując się w kupkę poszatkowanej roślinności tuż przed sobą: - Ja też się pomyliłam. Wsunęła dłoń w zielone śmieci i rozgarnęła je ostrożnie. Chłopak przypatrywał jej się w milczeniu. - Myślałam, że będziemy mieć cudowny ślub - wymruczała, cofając palce. Zaczęła z powrotem modelować stosik, tak, żeby miał jak najrównieszy kształt. - Że czekają nas najlepsze lata. Że będziemy razem mieszkać, spać, jeść, sprzątać, kłócić się, godzić, trenować smoki, a za parę lat... może wychowywać dzieci? - zatrzymała dłoń nad wyrównaną górką. Coś w sobie dusiła - gniew, bezradność, ból, wzburzenie... Nie wiedział. Przyszło mu tylko do głowy, że być może rwała tę trawę, by ukryć drżenie rąk. - I nagle okazało się, że - puff! I bańka pryska - zwinęła dłoń w pięść, a potem szybkim ruchem rozprostowała palce, niszcząc stos i rozrzucając ścinki. Zaraz też otrzepała rękę z ich resztek, gwałtownie, jakby co najmniej ją parzyły. Przyciągnęła ramiona do siebie, skuliła się bardziej i odwróciła głowę w przeciwnym kierunku, spoglądając w niebo. Paradoksalnie nawet trochę za wysoko. Tak, żeby łzy nie miały możliwości uciec z oczu. Nie chciała się złościć ani płakać. Bo co to zmieni? Wyładowywanie swojej wściekłości nie miało sensu, trzeba było wypić ten wywar i zakończyć sprawę. Nagle poczuła, że Czkawka przysunął się bliżej. Nie odważyła się na niego zerknąć, bo po prostu miała ochotę coś rozszarpać. Najlepiej siebie, byłoby po kłopocie. Siedzieli tak przez długą chwilę, słuchając jedynie wiatru przerywanego odgłosami wydawanymi przez bawiące się smoki. W końcu jednak ramię chłopaka otoczyło jej skulone ramiona i przyciągnęło ją do jego piersi. Nie opierała się, kiedy objął ją i przycisnął do siebie, choć coś rozsadzało ją od środka. Myślała, że to on jej potrzebuje, ale szybko zrozumiała, że jest również odwrotnie. Czkawka widział, jak potrząśnięciem głowy zrzuciła grzywkę na oczy, nim oparła skroń na jego barku. Kiedy się w niego wtuliła, poczuł, że zadrżała. I wcale jej się nie dziwił. To, co zamierzali zrobić, rzeczywiście było straszne. Gdyby nie był pewien, że są przyparci do muru, nigdy nie próbowałby się tak ratować. Ale teraz śmierć była tylko kwestią czasu. Astrid bynajmniej nie szło o "straszne". Po prostu nie umiała sobie z tym poradzić. Nerwowo skubała paznokciami pasek jego karwasza. Widocznie nie mogła sobie podarować substytutu dla trawy. Bezczynność dobijała ją najbardziej. - Wiedziałam, że to było jakieś podejrzane - usłyszał znów jej głos. Niczym głos wściekłego, zranionego zwierzęcia, pełen furii i bólu. - Czemu nie poszłam do siebie? Mogłam tego nie ruszać... i wtedy może... - Ćśś, Astrid - chłopak pocałował ją we włosy i spróbował spojrzeć jej w twarz. Zobaczył biegnące po jej policzkach łzy. - Och. Kochanie... - To się nie miało tak skończyć - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, podnosząc na niego wilgotne oczy. Z całej siły starała się nie wybuchnąć. - Ja wiem... - przytulił ją mocniej, oparł brodę na jej głowie i zaczął głaskać ją uspokajająco po plecach. Poczuł, jak jej palce wbijają się w jego ramiona. - Wiem. I też mi się to nie podoba. Jak nie chcesz, nie zrobimy tego - szepnął w pewnym momencie. - Wyleję to świństwo do jakiegoś dołu w ziemi i po sprawie. - Nie! - zareagowała aż zbyt żywo, prostując się gwałtownie, czym wprawiła go w pewną konsternację. Zauważyła to, bo dokończyła: - Nie umiem siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać na boskie zmiłowanie, którego nie będzie. Wybacz - otarła łzy wierzchem dłoni. - No i w życiu nie chcę patrzeć, jak ci się coś dzieje. To byłoby cholernie trudne, a poza tym ja nie chcę się rozstawać. - Ja też nie - mruknął, przypatrując się jej. Gdy napotkał jej spojrzenie, wysilił się na uniesienie lekko kącików ust. - No, ale skoro tak, to przynajmniej nie pomyliłaś się w jednym: będziemy razem. A to wszystko potem... jest tak naprawdę mniej ważne - spojrzał w jej oczy, już lekko zaczerwienione od łez. Przymknęła powieki, nabrała dużo powietrza, a potem wypuściła je powoli, definitywnie się uspokajając. Czkawka pod wpływem impulsu nachylił się i musnął jej usta swoimi. Zaskoczona, chwilę trwała nieruchomo, po czym ostrożnie poruszyła wargami. Szatyn przez sekundę chciał nawet przedłużyć pocałunek, ale dziewczyna cofnęła się lekko. - Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho. - Nie mogę. Chce mi się wyć. Naprawdę - dodała, jakby sama traktowała swoją wypowiedź dość sceptycznie. Przeczesała włosy palcami, spuszczając głowę. Tak zmarnowana, a dodatkowo zmieszana z powodu swoich bezzasadnych łez i słabości, że Czkawce zrobiło się jej naprawdę żal. Jasne, sam też czuł się co najmniej kiepsko, ale w życiu przyzwyczaił się już do porażek. Do tego, że się nie udaje. Astrid doświadczyła tego o wiele mniej, zawsze umiała sobie poradzić. Uścisnął dłoń dziewczyny i zaczął gładzić jej grzbiet kciukiem. Przez chwilę patrzyła na to bez wyrazu. Dopiero gdy dotarło do niej, co robi Czkawka, westchnęła i skuliła się przy nim. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz; od płaczu zrobiło jej się zimno. Zauważył to, bo skinął ręką na Szczerbatka. Ten podszedł, zmartwiony ogólną atmosferą. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje, ale wyczuwał napięcie, jakie im towarzyszyło. Dlatego kiedy zobaczył, że Czkawka wolną ręką odczepia od siodła koc i okrywa nim dziewczynę, podszedł ostrożnie i liznął ją koniuszkiem języka. Może Astrid była chora? - Szczerbuś - blondynka starła smoczą ślinę ze swojej twarzy i wyciągnęła dłoń, żeby dotknąć jego łusek. Wichura, widząc, że dziewczyna się poruszyła, podeszła powoli i zniżyła do niej łeb, chcąc sprawdzić, czy wszystko nadal w porządku. To był dobry moment na zajęcie myśli czymś innym. Jeźdźcy, wciąż wtuleni w siebie, skupili się tylko na głaskaniu swoich zatroskanych wierzchowców i przyjaciół. - Jak im powiedzieć, że umieramy, co? - spytała Astrid po długim milczeniu, drapiąc smoczycę pod paszczą. - Martwią się o nas. Czkawka skinął głową. - No tak... Jeśli kogoś mi szkoda, to chyba mamy i Szczerbatka - zaczął głaskać nachyloną do niego czarną mordkę. I w tym momencie coś mu się przypomniało. Mama. - Hm... Poczekaj - mruknął, wypuścił dziewczynę z uścisku i z namysłem położył dłoń na jednym ze swoich karwaszy. Rozejrzał się dookoła (może w poszukiwaniu dogodnego miejsca), żeby ostatecznie przypomnieć sobie, że przedmioty służące do pisania ma w zbroi, przy notesie. - Co robisz? - Astrid jeszcze raz dokładnie wytarła policzki futrzanym karwaszem i rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. Chłopak odpiął zapięcie i otworzył schowek na dodatkowe kartki. Wyciągnął jedną. - To nie jest tak, że nikt nie zasługuje na wyjaśnienie - powiedział cicho, po czym wyjął dwa ołówki. Jeden zabrał, drugi podał dziewczynie. Przyjęła z wahaniem, podobnie jak kartki otrzymane chwilę później. Nie była pewna, jak powinna ich użyć. Czkawka podniósł się z ziemi. Najwyraźniej chciał zająć się tworzeniem wiadomości w spokoju. Popierała ten pomysł, swój list też wolała ułożyć bez świadka nad głową. Był tylko jeden mały szkopuł. - Ale... do kogo ja mam pisać? - zapytała w końcu, gdy chłopak zamierzał się już oddalić. Odwrócił się, zaskoczony. "No chyba do rodziny, to dosyć oczywiste", pomyślał. Już chciał to mówić, ale w porę zrozumiał, że Astrid musiała o tym wiedzieć. Otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Znów zadawał sobie to samo pytanie - co chciała od niego usłyszeć? Po co pytała? Zdawała sobie przecież sprawę, że nie wiedział lepiej. - Do matki - powiedział w końcu. Chyba nie tej odpowiedzi oczekiwała, ale mimo to rozważyła ten wariant. - Hm... Nie, ja chyba nie skorzystam - wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń z papierem i ołówkiem. - Nie mam nikomu nic do powiedzenia. Nie przyjął zwrotu. - Napisz do niej - powtórzył tylko. - Chciała się z tobą spotkać. I odszedł. Patrzyła za nim, jak wraz ze smokiem oddala się, siada przy kamieniu, na którym wcześniej przygotowywał truciznę, rozkłada kilka kartek i zaczyna stawiać runy. Z wahaniem, niejednokrotnie z długimi przerwami. Wyobraziła sobie ten tekst: "kiedy to czytasz, ja prawdopodobnie obserwuję świat już z Valhalli." Nie lubiła tych oklepanych frazesów. Może w czymiś liście by je zrozumiała, ale nie w takim jej autorstwa. Więc jak miała zacząć? I w ogóle - co pisać? Spojrzała na lekko pożółkły, niepobrudzony jeszcze węglem papier i podjęła szybką decyzję. Co zrobiła i dlaczego, wszystko wprost, bez ogródek, tylko może poszerzone o ogólny opis całej sytuacji na wypadek, gdyby ojciec nie zamierzał się przyznać. Aha, i wyjaśnić, że to nie Czkawka ją dobił, tylko sama tego chciała. Co za tym idzie - z własnej woli nie przyszła się zobaczyć z matką. Ale to już w domyśle. Nie chciało jej się wpisywać argumentu, o którym i tak za długo rozmyślała dziś na plaży. Frigerda pewnie nic by z tego nie zrozumiała. Myślała, że wyjdzie jej tylko parę zdań, ale w miarę pisania coraz bardziej chciała dołożyć ojcu, więc "ogólny opis" trochę uszczegółowiła i dodała własne opinie na temat jego i jego zachowań. Potem przypomniała sobie jeszcze parę rzeczy, które musiała przekazać; swoje rzeczy kazała spalić (nie było tego dużo, ale zawsze), a Wichury kategorycznie zabroniła dotykać albo trzymać w przubudówce, gdyż od teraz miała się nią zajmować tylko Valka. Astrid rozważała wprawdzie kandydaturę Pyskacza - z oczywistych względów nikt inny nie wchodził w grę - ale rozmyśliła się. Wichura musiałaby resztę życia spędzić w kuźni, co na pewno by się jej nie spodobało. Zaraz jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że skoro planuje oddać smoczycę pod opiekę Val, to wypadałoby ją o tym w ogóle poinformować. Kobietę, nie Zębacza, rzecz jasna. Wzięła więc drugi arkusz i naskrobała na nim kilka słów z prośbą o zabranie Wichury. Potem doszła do wniosku, że wypadałoby powiedzieć (napisać) choć ze dwa słowa wyjaśnienia - i tak z trzech zdań zrobiła się cała strona. Na tym poprzestała. Poskładała kartki i dopiero teraz przyszło jej do głowy pytanie, które powinno pojawić się na samym początku. Jak Czkawka zamierzał to wysłać? Nie dysponowali przecież żadnym smokiem pocztowym. A może mieli po prostu zostawić listy przy sobie? Nie, to by było bez sensu. Jeden większy deszcz i po zabawie. Spojrzała na chłopaka, ale jeszcze pisał. Wolała mu nie przerywać. Dlatego skinęła dłonią na Wichurę, która wciąż strzegła jej boku, zachęcając smoczycę, by podeszła bliżej. Zębacz dostosował się do polecenia nawet ściślej, niż można się było spodziewać - przysiadł koło dziewczyny, żeby nie musiała się podnosić. Astrid nie pierwszy raz musiała potwierdzić, że głaskanie smoka działa na człowieka uspokajająco. Dodatkowo Wichura miała ten atut, że jej nieregularne łuski miały różne kolory. Można było dopatrywać się w nich wzorów albo próbować tworzyć jednobarwne ścieżki. Wkrótce Czkawka wrócił do nich z trzema poskładanymi listami w ręku. - Jesteś - mruknęła, wodząc palcami po szyi Wichury. - Słuchaj, jak my to w zasadzie dostarczymy na Berk? Szatyn spojrzał na dziewczynę, a potem na smoczycę. - Wichura zabierze - stwierdził krótko, przelotnie głaszcząc smoczycę po łbie. Och, no tak. Zapomniała o najprostszej możliwości. Jakoś nie pomyślała, co smoki zrobią, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim. Szczerbatek nigdzie się nie ruszy, bez jeźdźca nie będzie miał możliwości, ale Wichura pewnie poleci do domu i ściągnie na siebie uwagę (a tym tropem idąc, pewnie i sprowadzi tu kogoś zainteresowanego ich zniknięciem), więc w sumie dlaczego nie wykorzystać jej jako posłańca już teraz? Czkawka nachylił się i otworzył mały schowek z tyłu siodła. - Wrzuć też moje - odezwała się dziewczyna, podając mu dwie swoje kartki. Zabrał je, położył przy swoich i zamknął. Astrid podniosła się z ziemi, więc Wichura również nie widziała dalszej potrzeby siedzenia i wstała. - Puszczamy ją już teraz? - blondynka spojrzała na chłopaka niepewnie. Doskonale zrozumiał - nie życzyłaby sobie tutaj żadnych gości zbyt wcześnie. Sam zresztą podzielał ten pogląd. Nie miał ochoty na to, żeby go ktoś próbował bez sensu odratowywać. - Jeszcze chwila - mruknął. Popatrzył na miejsce, w którym mieli rozciąć ten metaforyczny węzeł. I na równie metaforyczne "noże", stojące tuż obok. Ich miecz. I... tak, już pamiętał nazwę miejsca. Ich Gordion. Astrid zauważyła ten wzrok. - Nie, to bez sensu - powiedziała nagle. Przytuliła mocno łeb swojej smoczycy. Coś ścisnęło ją w gardle. - Pa, Wichurko. Do zobaczenia. Leć do domu - wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku ich rodzinnej wyspy. - Leć na Berk. - Co bez sensu? - zdziwił się szatyn, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powstrzymać dziewczynę, czy to raczej niepotrzebne. - Odwlekanie - odparła krótko, a wahającej się Wichurze nakazała: - Wracaj do domu, kochana. No, już. Leć po kogoś. Zębacz powoli rozprostował skrzydła, co chwilę spoglądając to na Czkawkę, to na swoją właścicielkę. Astrid tylko pokiwała głową. Smoczyca wzbiła się w powietrze, na moment zawisła w miejscu, odwróciła się i warknęła, jakby pytała, czy na pewno o to im chodzi. - Grzeczna dziewczynka! - wojowniczka ponownie wskazała znajomy kierunek. - A teraz na Berk! Wichura zawarczała jeszcze raz i odleciała. Astrid patrzyła za nią, dopóki nie zniknęła jej wśród chmur. A potem odwróciła się do Czkawki. - Już? - zapytał. Takim tonem, jakby wiedział, że odpowiedź będzie twierdząca. *** Szczerbatek przebiegł kawałek dalej w stronę plaży, patrząc i od czasu do czasu gruchając za Wichurą. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego odleciała sama. Czemu nie zabrała Astrid i dlaczego Czkawka nie pozwolił mu pościgać się z nią tak, jak to mieli w zwyczaju? Może to miało jakiś związek ze złym samopoczuciem dziewczyny... Obejrzał się na swoich ludzkich przyjaciół, którzy pozostali z nim na wyspie. Oboje siedzieli pod skałą, w osłoniętym od wiatru miejscu. Chyba mimo słońca musiało być im trochę chłodno, bo zauważył, że właśnie wzięli sobie coś ciepłego do picia. No, w sumie Astrid nawet rozumiał. Była chora. Po kontrolnym zerknięciu Szczerbatek uznał, że ani nie robią nic bardzo ciekawego, ani też nic się im nie dzieje, więc znów skierował swoje zielone oczy na niebo. A nuż Wichura zaraz wróci? Czkawka tymczasem bez słowa podniósł naczynia. Jedno z nich powędrowało do blondynki. Przyjęła je również w milczeniu, ale kiedy ujęła kubek w dłoń, jej oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył. Lekko poruszyła drewnianą czarką, a klarowny płyn nieokreślonego koloru (może lekko zielonkawy?) zawirował wewnątrz. W tym momencie jej gardło zdecydowanie odmówiło przepuszczenia zabójczej zawartości. Poczuła taki ucisk, że aż zabolało. Zrozumiała dokładnie w tym samym momencie dwie różne rzeczy: pierwszą - jak bardzo nie chciała tego pić, a drugą - jak paskudne jest to, że w zasadzie nie ma wyboru. Zauważyła, że Czkawka spogląda na jej kubek znad swojego. Niespokojnie przełknął ślinę, a potem przeniósł wzrok na nią samą i napotkał jej spojrzenie. Skrzywiła się. - Nie, żeby brakowało mi, hm... zdecydowania - na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia, gdy na chwilę jeszcze raz zerknęła na zielonkawy płyn. - Ale jakoś teraz nie umiem podnieść tego do ust. Cholera. Przez to gardło brzmiała gorzej, jakby się dławiła. - Normalne - Czkawka też przyglądał się swojej miksturze, nieufny. - Nie jesteś zdeklarowanym samobójcą. To raczej dobrze o tobie świadczy. - No, na pewno nie... nie takim - mruknęła. Uniósł brwi. - To znaczy... Chodzi mi o to, że jakbym miała wybierać, to, Thorze, nawet nie wiesz, jak chętnie dałabym się teraz zaciukać, tak, ja wiem...? Jedna na oddział dobrych wojowników, albo i na całą armię. To by było bardziej w moim stylu, no i... - zawiesiła głos, odwracając wzrok. - Zawsze łatwiejsze. To mi się nie podoba - przyznała, demonstracyjnie podnosząc kubek na kilka centymetrów. - Przestań. Oddziału byśmy sobie nie mogli załatwić. A to prawie jak topór. Po twarzy Astrid przemknęło coś jak politowanie, ale ostatecznie darowała sobie. Sama odpowiedziałaby lepiej? No, właśnie. Popatrzyła na kubek z głębokim namysłem. Spróbowała spojrzeć na to z dystansu. Właściwie tak naprawdę już była martwa. "To tylko skrót", powtórzyła kilka razy w myślach. "Tylko skrót, i to w dodatku banalny". Trochę pomogło, choć i tak jej ciało w jakimś obronnym odruchu zaczynało samo drżeć, ile razy podnosiła naczynie z zamiarem przyjęcia zawartości. Nie miała nad tym kontroli, przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. "Ogarnij się, mięczaku", złajała sama siebie. "Czas wziąć się w garść". - Dobra - odetchnęła, ale choć przygotowała sobie całe zdanie, wszystkie słowa jakby uleciały razem z wypuszczonym powietrzem. Cóż, prawda - nie miała ochoty tego mówić. Czkawka doskonale zrozumiał nawet ten jeden wyraz. I postanowił pomóc. Odnalazł jej wolną dłoń, uścisnął ją i bez dalszych ceregieli najzwyczajniej w świecie wychylił pełne naczynie. Astrid wydała z siebie bezgłośne westchnienie i zaraz też, w przypływie nieznanego, ale piekielnie motywującego uczucia - nie chciała być druga... nie chciała być ostatnia! - powtórzyła tę samą czynność, zaciskając instynktownie powieki. Chwilę później dziwiła się, jakim cudem była w stanie opróżnić naczynie pełne zabójczego płynu takimi łapczywymi haustami. Przez pół minuty siedziała w całkowitej ciszy, oszołomiona tym, co właśnie zrobiła. Trucizna pozostawiła ziołowy, lekko gorzkawy posmak z tyłu języka, ale poza tym jeszcze nic się nie działo. Wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w grunt, ze swoistym przestrachem i równocześnie czymś w rodzaju zbierania sił do walki oczekiwała palącego bólu w okolicach żołądka, który wyobrażała sobie od dziecka, słysząc słowo "trucizna". Dużo czasu musiało minąć, żeby nauczyła się, iż większość trujących rzeczy jest niebezpieczna właśnie dlatego, że bezpośrednio po ich spożyciu nic się człowiekowi nie dzieje; nieprzyjemne wyobrażenie nie zniknęło jednak nigdy. Dopiero po najdłuższych w jej życiu trzydziestu sekundach odważyła się podnieść głowę. Niepewny wzrok zatrzymała na twarzy Czkawki, na wszelki wypadek nadal oddychając bardzo ostrożnie. Chłopak, jak gdyby odpowiadając na nieme pytanie w jej oczach, skinął głową. - I już po wszystkim - powiedział cicho. Jego głos brzmiał tak samo, jak chwilę wcześniej, a dookoła nic się nie zmieniło. Zdała sobie sprawę, że z niewiadomych przyczyn uznała moment wypicia zawartości kubka za jakiś przełom, przejście, ogółem koniec. Ale wiatr wiał dalej, morze wciąż szumiało, a słowa Czkawki dobitniej niż całe otoczenie uświadomiły jej, że jeszcze cały czas są na Ziemi. Że jeszcze jak najbardziej żyją. Ciężko powiedzieć, czy w tamtym momencie była z tego powodu zadowolona, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Powoli, cały czas obawiając się, że gwałtowniejszy ruch spowoduje nagłą aktywację jakiegoś żrącego składnika mikstury (wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie nic takiego tam nie było, ale i tak...), przysunęła się bliżej Czkawki. Objął ją i przutulił. Poczuła, jak jego pierś unosi się w pierwszym głębszym oddechu. Machinalnie zapytała sama siebie z nieuzasadnioną ciekawością - też myślał, że to będzie bolało? Nie wiedząc za bardzo, co ze sobą teraz zrobić, przymknęła oczy i skupiła się na wysłuchiwaniu bicia jego serca. Szczerbatek patrzył na nich z daleka. Przekręcił głowę na bok i przyglądał się przez dłuższy czas ich postaciom. Atmosfera zrobiła się dziwna. Astrid jakoś niepokojąco... niezdrowo? niezwyczajnie? tuliła się do Czkawki. Smokowi trudno było określić, co jest nie tak, ale coś z pewnością było, odbierał to całym sobą. Ciągle było jej zimno? Tak, pewnie to. Szczerbatek strzelił uchem, żeby odpędzić jakiegoś bzyczącego mu koło głowy owada, i postanowił temu zaradzić. Zlokalizował koc, złapał go w zęby i przytruchtał do nich, ofiarowując swoją zdobycz. Na twarzy szatyna pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Szczerbek... - mruknął, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął lśniących, czarnych łusek. Szczerbatek trącił nosem materiał, przypominając, że przyniósł, ale Czkawka nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na koc. Pogładził dłonią ukochany łeb. - Przepraszam, mały. To nie ode mnie zależało - szepnął, patrząc na rozszerzone źrenice zwierzęcia. Szczerbatek mu zaufał. Uwierzył, że chłopak go nie skrzywdzi. A co teraz robił? Krzywidził. Zostawiał. Nie z własnej woli, ale jednak. - Będzie mi ciebie brakowało. Nawet bardzo. Smok gruchnął cicho i klapnął koło pana, wpatrując się w niego uważnie. Miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel jest trochę nieswój. Przy czym... tak, "trochę" to mało powiedziane. Czyżby oboje się pochorowali? Astrid mimo zaciśniętych powiek nadal była mimowolnym świadkiem tego pożegnania. I wcale jej się to nie podobało. - Czkawka... - wymruczała cicho, prosząco. W zasadzie nie wiedziała, czego od niego chce. Po prostu było jej źle. Z tym, że musi słuchać, siedzieć i myśleć o tym, kiedy jej świat się skończy. Liczenie owiec ani toporów nie pomagało zapomnieć. Poczuła, że opuścił rękę, którą ją obejmował. Przez chwilę myślała, że zamierza wstać, ale zaraz przyciągnął ją do siebie drugim ramieniem, a równocześnie sięgnął do jej dłoni i splótł swoje palce z jej. - Spróbuj zasnąć - mruknął tylko. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl, że to będzie sen, z którego nigdy już nie dane jej się będzie obudzić. Pod wpływem takiego stwierdzenia oczywistości zaczęła się nagle zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno wszystko zrobiła, powiedziała. Na końcu podniosła wzrok na szatyna, jakby na wszelki wypadek chciała dobrze zapamiętać jego twarz. - Hej... - wyrwało jej się niespodziewanie. Czkawka spojrzał na nią łagodnym wzrokiem. - Znajdziemy się tam, prawda? Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Widzisz? - uniósł lekko ich złączone dłonie. - Nie puszczę cię. Idę tam z tobą. Cały czas będziemy razem. Zawsze. Milczała chwilę, dziwnie uspokojona tymi słowami. Zaczęła ją ogarniać przyjemna senność. - Och. Już chyba... - szepnęła, zamykając w końcu ciążące jej powieki. Obraz zaczynał się robić coraz mniej wyraźny, ale to było wbrew przewidywaniom całkiem miłe uczucie. - Zmęczona jestem. - To śpij - Czkawka pocałował ją we włosy. I nagle, w przypływie jeszcze jednej myśli, dodał z czułością: - Dobranoc, As. Kocham cię. - Yhm... Wiem - wzięła głęboki oddech. - Też cię kocham. Do zobaczenia. Rozdział IX Późnym południem Stoick wrócił do domu. Użeranie się z tymi zrzędliwymi rybakami dało mu trochę w kość, ale ostatecznie mogło być gorzej. Połowy szły sprawnie, co pewnie wprawiłoby go w dobry humor, gdyby nie myślał ciągle o Val. I o tej całej wczorajszej sytuacji. Źle czuł się z tym, że tak się do niej odezwał. Prawda, może nie miała racji, żeby z takim uporem bronić kanalii, ale to go nie usprawiedliwiało. W końcu mówi się, że kobiety są wrażliwsze na krzywdę innych. Choć - prawdę mówiąc - drugiego tak przewrażliwionego egzemplarza jak Valka jeszcze nie spotkał. Nie zmieniało to bynajmniej faktu, że zachował się paskudnie. A w dodatku pozwolił jej wyjść i spędzić całą noc Thor wie gdzie. Nawet nie wiedział, czy wróciła... Wyszedł wcześnie rano, będąc pewnym, że jakoś przejdzie nad tym wszystkim do porządku dziennego. No, ale nie przeszedł. Nie mógł już z resztą dłużej ukrywać sam przed sobą, że się o nią martwił. Dlatego ulgę przyniósł mu widok wielkiego Tnącego Burzę, kręcącego się spokojnie w okolicach domu, a po przekroczeniu progu - również kilka pajd chleba, odkrojonych i pozostawionych zaraz obok bochenka i noża. On ich tu nie zostawił, musiała to być Valka. "Albo twój syn", usłyszał gdzieś z tyłu głowy, ale z nieuzasadnionym poczuciem winy przegonił tę myśl. Rozejrzał się po izbie i od razu dostrzegł, że drzwi do sypialni były uchylone. Musiał przyznać, że kamień spadł mu z serca. Był praktycznie pewien, że jego żona jest w domu. Tylko, hm... Zaistniał drobny problem, bo metaforyczne "kamienie" były w zasadzie dwa. Po ich kłótni nie wypadało wparować tam i jak gdyby nigdy nic zacząć rozmowę o tym, jak minął mu dzień, co się dziś wydarzyło w porcie, jak to Lars przypadkiem trafił w niego makrelą (która podobno - ha, podobno! - była przeznaczona dla Czaszkochrupa), a Agnar w przepływie zidiocenia wyrzucił węgorza ze swojej sieci pod łapy jakiegoś bezimiennego Gronkla i spowodował mały ambaras. Musiał ją przeprosić, jakkolwiek nie widział w całej tej sytuacji za bardzo swojej winy... Ostatecznie zajął stanowisko, które zająłby każdy zdrowo myślący człowiek. No, ale dobrze. Val była wrażliwa. Poza tym... faktycznie mógł to przemyśleć. I właściwie żałował, że tego nie zrobił. Odchrząknął, sprawdził, czy tunika dobrze leży i czy nie ufajdała się jakimś rybim śmieciem - wziął głęboki oddech i z najszczerszą skruchą na twarzy (a z namiastką tejże w sercu) zajrzał do pokoju. Valka siedziała przy stoliku, na tym samym miejscu co wtedy, gdy do chaty zawitała Astrid. Zrezygnowana, spuściła głowę. Wiking po cichu (jak na siebie, rzecz jasna) wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kobieta, słysząc ciężkie kroki, lekko odwróciła głowę, tak, by móc kątem oka dostrzec intruza. Tak. Bo bez trudu domyśliła się, że to intruz. - Wyjdź - powiedziała cichym, stanowczym głosem. Stoick, który zdążył nieco zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans i zmienić perspektywę, otwarł usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie dostrzegł ślady niedawnych łez na jej policzku. Doskonale. Teraz już zupełnie nie wiedział, co mówić. - Poczekaj - zaczął, zbity z tropu. Aż tak się przejęła? Thorze, co za kobieta. - Ja przyszedłem... - Nie obchodzi mnie to - przerwała mu tak lodowato, że aż się wzdrygnął. Nigdy, chyba od kiedy pamiętał, nie zwróciła się do niego w ten sposób. - Po prostu wyjdź. Brzmiało śmiertelnie poważnie. A to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zmieszany, powoli podszedł do jej krzesła. - Val... - szepnął skruszony, chcąc położyć dłonie na jej ramionach. - Nie dotykaj mnie! - gwałtownie opędziła się od jego rąk i zerwała z siedziska. Wycofał się co prędzej na bezpieczną odległość. - Jesteś obrzydliwym potworem! - Val, przepraszam... Nie sądziłem, że się tym tak przejmiesz... - Nie sądziłeś?! - uniosła się w złości. Łzy na nowo popędziły po jej twarzy, zapomniała im nawet tego wzbraniać. W myślach mnożyły się jej przeróżne epitety, na które zasłużył, niektóre niekoniecznie z grona cenzuralnych. Na głos by tego nie powiedziała, miała jeszcze jakieś zasady, z których pierwsza brzmiała: "nie zniżać się do jego poziomu". - Co z ciebie za człowiek, Stoick? Jak mogłeś się tak zmienić? Przecież nie wyszłam za takiego... - Wszystko naprawię - przerwał, patrząc jej w oczy. W duchu już nawymyślał sobie, że nie podszedł do sprawy nieco subtelniej. Ale czy nie próbował? Próbował, i to nie raz! - Teraz?! - wiking miał wrażenie, że jej pełen żalu i gniewu ton niemalże wymierza mu policzek. Z jej oczu popłynęła kolejna fala łez. - Wolne żarty! Nie rozumiesz, co narobiłeś?! - pełna dramatyzmu pauza, która nastąpiła zaraz potem, sprawiła, że nadchodzące słowa zabrzmiały dwa razy mocniej. - Przecież już za późno! Stoick jakoś to przełknął. Jasne, domyślał się, że za późno. W końcu ta trutka działa z pewnym poślizgiem, ale nie żeby nie wiadomo jakim. - I w dodatku... ja nawet nie wiem... a on... O Thorze - urwała, bo jej głosem szarpnął szloch, który musiała powstrzymać. Musiała być twarda. Ale nic nie było w stanie zamaskować faktu, że ogarnęła ją rozpacz. Stoickowi zrobiło się wstyd. Tym razem na poważnie. Pod wpływem tego widoku dopadło go coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia. Więc dla niej istniał jakiś bardziej szczególny "on"... - Padł? - spytał ze współczuciem. - Jak możesz tak o nim mówić! - Valka oburzyła się do żywego. Wyglądała tak, jakby zamierzała rozerwać męża na strzępy, wobec czego ten na wszelki wypadek zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków w tył. - Jak o najzwyklejszym zwierzęciu! - Naprawdę przepraszam - szepnął. - Val, ja... nie miałem pojęcia, że masz ulubionego szczura. Mogłaś mi powiedzieć... - Stoick! - pisnęła gwałtownie. Miał być krzyk, ale przez ściśnięte gardło nie wyszedł. Mimo to siła ekspresji, bijąca z jej twarzy i całej postawy była tak wielka, że aż niepokojąca, i wiking rozważył sprowadzenie Gothi. - Jak śmiesz!... - Zrozum, to nie tobie na złość - tłumaczył prędko. - Po prostu gdybym nie skończył tego teraz raz a dobrze, potem cała wioska musiałaby rozwiązywać problem. A tego bym nie chciał. - To jest jakaś chora nienawiść! - stwierdziła wściekle kobieta. - Za co?! Stoick westchnął z politowaniem na twarzy. Chore to tu było co innego. - Kochanie, mówiłem ci już. Szkodnik to szkodnik, tego nie zmienisz. Wszystko niszczy, przed zimą by nas kanalia wykończyła. - Ale to nie jest powód do odbierania życia! - zaprotestowała ostro szatynka. Jej twarz nabrała barwy charakterystycznej dla głębokiego wzburzenia czy furii. Teraz już Stoick się zaniepokoił. - Valka, usiądź i ochłoń... Proszę - zrobił ostrożnie krok do przodu. I co? Nie miał racji? Miał. Zdecydowanie była fanatyczką. - Jeszcze chwila i coś ci się stanie. - Wynoś się z tego domu, morderco! Ty w ogóle masz pojęcie...? - kobieta nie była w stanie dokończyć zdania, bo nagle w tym całym szale błysnęła jej nieprawdopodobna myśl. Tak nieprawdopodobna, a zarazem tak oczywista, że poczuła się, jakby była balonem, który ktoś właśnie przebił szpilką. Po wybuchu złości ogarnęły ją niespodziewanie wyczerpanie i słabość. - Spokojnie. Nie podejdę, ale usiądź... tam masz krzesło - wskazał, jakby nie mogła sama go zobaczyć. Nie odezwała się, próbowała uspokoić oddech, a jej niewidzący wzrok powoli przewędrował ku niemu. Przez głowę przefrunęła mu myśl, że chyba właśnie przeholowała z tymi nerwami. I to o taką głupotę. - Val? Wszystko dobrze? Jedno z najbardziej idiotycznych pytań, jakie można w takiej chwili zadać. Jakby oczu nie miał. Kobieta, podążając za wcześniejszym poleceniem, odnalazła dłońmi oparcie krzesła i po omacku, jakby oślepła, znalazła siedzisko. - Ty... ty trułeś szczury? - spytała słabo. Stoick zwlekał z odpowiedzią, tłumiąc wzbierającą złość. Cofał, jego pytanie w porównaniu z tym aspirowało do miana błyskotliwego. Właściwie po co ona się jeszcze pyta, skoro wie? Przed chwilą właśnie za to po nim pojechała! Nie, bez sensu owijać w bawełnę. Gorzej nie będzie. - A nie o tym cały czas rozmawiamy? Trzeba było - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Zaczęły się panoszyć w spiżarniach, nie miałem innego wyjścia. Kobieta podniosła głowę. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby poczuła się zbulwersowana. W ogóle jej to nie poruszyło, czym rudobrody był zdziwiony. Pozytywnie zaskoczony również, rzecz jasna, ale i zdziwiony. No bo w takim razie o co, do pioruna jasnego, robiła ten cyrk? - To znaczy, że Czkawce nic nie jest? "Że jak?" Od tej sekundy wiking do reszty zbaraniał. - Jemu? - powtórzył. - A czemu miałoby mu coś być? Co ci się tak nagle przypomniał? *** Gardhar o bardzo wczesnej - jak na ilość wypitego wczoraj alkoholu - godzinie wlókł się jakąś boczną uliczką przez wioskę. Od sprzeczki z córką niewiele pamiętał, pod wieczór w ogóle urwał mu się film, więc nie miał pojęcia, jak wygląda sytuacja w domu. Dlatego też zdziwił się wielce, kiedy w drzwiach swojej chaty zobaczył Frigerdę, wynoszącą jakieś ubrania i pakującą je z obrzydzeniem do niewielkiego kufra, stojącego tuż przed progiem. A zdumienie to sięgnęło zenitu, gdy w ubraniach rozpoznał swoje koszule, zaś w skrzyni dostrzegł między innymi swój topór, swoje zapasowe buty i swój rodowy kufel (skłonność do pijaństwa była w jego rodzinie starannie pielęgnowana). Dziwnym trafem wszystko jego. - Frigerda? Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytał baranim głosem, podchodząc do furtki. Kobieta, zaskoczona niespodziewanym pojawieniem się głosu i jego właściciela, posłała wikingowi miażdżące spojrzenie. - Wywalam graty. Nie widać? - warknęła, zatrzasnęła kufer (wyjąwszy przedtem topór, który w zatrzaśnięciu przeszkadzał), a potem chwyciła skrzynię, uniosła i cisnęła nią za płot, prosto w stojącego nieruchomo męża. Ten, w ostatniej chwili uświadamiając sobie zagrożenie, usunął się na bok przed kufrem - i zaraz po tym o centymetry rozminął się z szybującą w jego kierunku bronią. - Ej, kobieto! - zirytował się, oszołomiony bliskim spotkaniem z ulubionym ostrzem, które właśnie mało co nie doszło do skutku. - Opanuj się! Życie bym przez ciebie stracił! Wikingowa otrzepała dłonie i demonstracyjnie wytarła je o fartuch. - Nie byłoby to takie tragiczne - oznajmiła bez ogródek. Mąż spojrzał na nią, a potem zerknął jeszcze na rozwaloną skrzynię metr za nim i chyba pojął, w czym rzecz. Widać trafił na jeden z gorszych dni. - Aha. Dobra. Co tym razem się dzieje? - spytał retorycznie, bo odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał (zresztą sam już jej sobie udzielił, przynajmniej ogólnikowo). - Czemu mnie spakowałaś? - Od dzisiaj tu nie mieszkasz - poinformowała zimno, stwierdzając to jak najbardziej oczywisty fakt. No, tyle to wiedział i bez niej. - A co? Co znów zrobiłem? - zainteresował się, wyjątkowo mało wyzywająco jak na siebie. Kobieta już nie raz wyrzucała go z domu, ale zawsze krótkoterminowo. Nigdy nie zatroszczyła się, by razem z jego osobą z domu zniknął również wszelki ślad po nim. Tym razem zanosiło się na coś grubszego. - Że ty masz jeszcze czelność zadawać takie pytania... Odyn powinien już dawno udzielić ci tej łaski i pozwolić się zalać na śmierć - zeszła od podszytego groźbą do pogardliwego tonu, a gdy Gardhar nie odrywał od niej pytającego spojrzenia, wyciągnęła rękę i podniosła głos. - Co, nie dociera? Zabieraj się stąd, ale już! - Frig, no, nie wygłupiaj się... - zrobił dwa kroki w stronę furtki, ale jej nie otworzył, nawet nie dotknął. Nie miał odwagi zadrzeć z żoną. Zawsze, gdy trzeźwiał, stawał się pokorniejszy. Właśnie dlatego pilnował, żeby nie trzeźwieć za często. - Mało wyraźnie mówię? - kobieta w ramach zachęty sięgnęła do wbitego w pieniek tasaka, pod którym zazwyczaj kończyły swój nędzny żywot kury. Gardhar był teraz wart tylko niewiele więcej od drobiu, więc od biedy mógł się załapać pod ostrze. - Ale za co? O co ci chodzi? Weź mi tylko wytłumacz i się zmywam - powtórzył wiking, nie rezygnując mimo niebezpiecznego narzędzia w ręku równie (jeśli nie bardziej) niebezpiecznej istoty. Co nie znaczyło, że w jakikolwiek sposób zmniejszył dystans. Swoje życie mimo wszystko cenił, jak marne by nie było. - O co? Że nie będę żyła pod jednym dachem z kimś, kto otruł własne dziecko! - głos Frigerdy nabrał tego metalicznego, drżącego niczym naprężony łańcuch tonu. - Wynocha. Zamachnęła się tasakiem, który wrył się w ziemię kilkanaście centymetrów przez wikingiem - widać nie chciała go trafić, inaczej miałby go między oczami - a potem gwałtownie zawróciła, weszła do domu i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Gardhar po usunięciu się z potencjalnej trasy lotu broni miotanej przez żonę stał chwilę bez ruchu, jakby zdezorientowany. Niech to szlag, bez alkoholu jakoś gorzej mu się działało. - Otruł?... - powtórzył jak echo. Odniósł wrażenie, że źle usłyszał. Z szybkością, jakiej sam by się po sobie nie spodziewał, pchnął furtkę, pokonał podwórze dwoma susami i wprosił się do chaty. - Co ty wygadujesz, kobieto? Jakie dziecko? - Jeszcze wczoraj miałeś córkę, ośle! - Frigerda odwróciła się z żalem i gniewem. - Już zapomniałeś, co? Ty świnio! - we wściekłym odruchu zamierzała go wypchnąć za te drzwi, ale Gardhar wycofał się krok do tyłu z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką i wzrokiem niezbyt ogarniętego człowieka. Zgoda, mogła go sobie wyzywać od całego zwierzyńca (czego, jak widać, z pewnością nie omieszka kontynuować), ale, na litość boską, nadal nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego! - Co? Że Astrid? Ja jej przecież nic nie zrobiłem - mruknął zdziwiony. - Nie?! Powiedz jeszcze, że nie poleciałeś na nią z toporem, na pewno każdy ci uwierzy! - wyciągnęła palec trochę na lewo od drzwi, wskazując kierunek, w którym posłała jego broń. Gardhar zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. No, z tym bladym to przesadził, coś tam mu się zaczynało klarować. Nawet nieco zbyt wyraźnie. - Może trochę mnie poniosło - przyznał niechętnie. - Trochę?! - Frigerda poczuła, że wpada w istną furię. Ten dureń nie miał nawet wyrzutów sumienia! - Ty... ty ją zabiłeś! Nie wystarczyło ci nawyzywać i potraktować jak śmiecia? Kto to widział taki odwet brać na swoim dziecku! - Nie no, hola, tu już przeginasz - zauważył przytomnie wiking. - Może źle się odzywałem i odbiło mi, kiedy chciała wyjść, ale, do jasnej cholery, nie zrobiłem jej w końcu żadnej krzywdy! - Nie? A ten obiad to gips? - spytała jadowicie. - Obiad? - zdziwił się szczerze Gardhar. - Tak, pierwszy raz w życiu zrobiłeś wczoraj obiad. Dziwnym trafem zaraz po tym, jak Gothi wyposażyła cię w trutkę na szczury - kobieta nagle chwyciła go za kołnierz i z furią spojrzała mu w twarz. - Nie jestem głupia. Tu od lat nie było nawet śladu gryzonia, więc nie wmówisz mi, że je trułeś. Wiem, co zrobiłeś, i ci tego nie wybaczę - odepchnęła go brutalnie. - Won. Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć. Wiking odruchowo wygładził koszulę, gorączkowo myśląc nad tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Powoli, bardzo powoli docierało do niego, co Frigerda miała na myśli. I musiał aż złapać się za głowę. Nie tylko dlatego, że jej wymysł był niedorzeczny, choć w głównej mierze. Po prostu ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli się uprzeć, faktycznie można było w to uwierzyć. - Frig, to wszystko nie tak - zaczął, ale kobieta ani myślała go słuchać. - Nawet nie próbuj się tłumaczyć, bo żywy stąd nie wyjdziesz - wysyczała lodowato i bez cienia ironii. Gardhar zrozumiał, że wikingowa może rozważać taki wariant całkiem na poważnie. - Nie rozumiesz. Pokręciłaś - naciskał, niezrażony. - Nikt nikogo nie otruł. A jeśli nawet - dodał po namyśle - to na pewno nie ja! - Myślisz, że mam jakiekolwiek przesłanki, żeby ci uwierzyć, idioto? - spytała bezlitośnie. - Przyznałeś mi się prosto w twarz! - Kiedy?! - oburzył się wiking. - Wczoraj w nocy, jak chlałeś pod karczmą. Co, za słaboś dostał? Mogę ci poprawić - podciągnęła rękaw, czekając tylko na jeden prowokujący gest. Gardhar przez moment zastanawiał się, szukając słów o zupełnie odwrotnym działaniu. Ale uspokój tu rozjuszonego dzika... czy tam rozjuszoną babę. Na jedno wychodzi. - A... Och. Frigerda! - to było jedyne i chyba najlepsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. - Na miłość Thora, jak mogłaś uwierzyć w coś, co mówiłem po pijaku? Kobieta w milczeniu mierzyła go lodowatym wzrokiem. Ale przestała tak kurczowo zaciskać pięść, co Gardhar wziął za dobrą monetę i kontynuował. - Nic jej nie zrobiłem. Zgoda, byłem wredny, wrzeszczałem i może nawet miałem ochotę jej przyłożyć, ale to nadal moja córka. Trucizna i ja? Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, kobieto? Nie znasz mnie? Trzeźwiejący Gardhar miał jedną zaletę: był szczery. Leniowi nie chciało się nawet wymyślać prostych historyjek, leciał dla wygody po łysych faktach. Frigerda, nadal z niewróżącą nic dobrego miną, opuściła powoli rękaw. - Czyli że Astrid nic nie jest? - spytała podejrzliwie. - W każdym razie ja do niczego nie przyłożyłem ręki - potwierdził Gardhar. Kobieta spochmurniała. - No to co miał znaczyć ten cyrk z obiadem i smokiem? I co w końcu z tą trutką, hm? - przy ostatnim łypnęła na niego groźnie. - Trutka była naprawdę na szczury - westchnął wiking. - Tyle że nie tutaj, a w spiżarni. A ze smokiem to dłuższa historia, ale jedno z drugim nie ma nic wspólnego. Z góry uprzedzam, nie wiem, co wczoraj mówiłem, no ale nie prawdę przecież! Chyba masz już dosyć praktyki, żeby wiedzieć, że nawet nie wiem jak wstawiony się nikomu nie spowiadam - spojrzał z dezaprobatą. - A przynajmniej z niczego, co naprawdę zrobiłem. - No, wolnego - zaoponowała Frigerda. - Jeśli myślisz, że ta twoja paplanina miała w sprawie jakiekolwiek większe znaczenie, to się przeceniasz. Nie jestem jeszcze tak naiwna, żeby ci w cokolwiek wierzyć od pierwszego słowa. - No to wytłumacz mi, z łaski swojej, jak ty w ogóle wpadłaś na podobną głupotę - zrewanżował się Gardhar, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Jak? - prychnęła lekceważąco. - Każdemu zdrowemu by się nasuwało. Cały dzień zachowałeś się jak nie ty, a wszystko się aż zbyt idealnie składało, żeby o tym nie pomyśleć. Najpierw potraktowałeś dziecko jak szmatę, potem nagle pojawiła się skądś niespotykana u ciebie uprzejmość, dopóki rzecz jasna nie przyszło co do czego i znowu nie wylazło twoje faktyczne nastawienie. A cała resztka taktu wyparowała z ciebie dokładnie do chwili, kiedy Astrid skończyła jeść. No i na deser trucizna w domu, w którym nie ma szczurów... - skrzywiła się. - Nie, twoje trzy grosze pod karczmą to była ledwie kropla. Tyle, że ta ostatnia, która przelała czarę. - W domu może i nie ma, ale w spiżarniach skurczybyki są, przecież ci w zeszłym tygodniu mówiłem, jak wróciłem z narady wieczorem - przypomniał wiking. - No i co? A skąd ja mogłam wiedzieć, że zamierzasz się przejmować truciem gryzoni gdzieś poza swoim domem? Przecież ty nigdy nie widzisz nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa. - I wcale nie zamierzałem patrzeć dalej - przyznał otwarcie Gardhar. - Tyle że Stoick kazał mi się tym zająć, bo miał inną robotę, no i nie chciał też, żeby Val coś zauważyła. Tak wyszło - wzruszył ramionami i potarł nos kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. - No. Jak się wściekłem na dziewuchę, to myślałem tylko nad tym, jak... - tu Gardhar na moment się przyciął. - No mniejsza, nad wszystkim lepiej się myśli, jak się coś robi; a że miałem zaległą tę robotę ze szczurami, to się do tego wziąłem. Zawsze była jakaś nikła szansa, że chociaż mordowaniem gryzoni poprawię sobie humor. Tylko coś liche mi się widziało to świństwo; zawsze szlag mnie trafia, jak trzeba za długo czekać, więc zapowiedziałem, że być może wrócę po mocniejsze. Ale w końcu nie wróciłem, bo... no, nie ukrywam, zastanawiałem, jak dołożyć młodej. Zdarza się, okej? - rozłożył ręce w odpowiedzi na ganiące spojrzenie żony. - Więc zamiast do Gothi poszedłem do karczmy na kufelek. Tam już co poniektórzy poradzili, żeby jakąś rzecz jej po prostu za karę zabrać. Dla lepszego efektu - pod przykrywką czegoś obrzydliwie fałszywie miłego, żeby w ostatecznym rozrachunku zabolało mocniej. Miała być siekierka, ale chciałem jej dać nauczkę, to z grubej rury zatrzasnąłem smoka... - Że ci nie wstyd - prychnęła kobieta. - No nie, "wstyd" nie, tego słowa faktycznie bym nie użył - zgodził się Gardhar. - Ale... Cóż, ujmę to tak. Obita morda, należało mi się, rozumiem. - Świetnie, czyli zrobiłam z siebie idiotkę - mruknęła pod nosem i usiadła przy stole. Gniew na męża nie miał okazji osłabnąć, bo właśnie zrozumiała, że z powodu tych jego durnych, dwuznacznych zagrań, wygłupiła się przed Czkawką na całej linii. Co ona mu nawciskała... Thorze, przecież mało co się nie rozkleiła. Kompromitacja totalna, że gorzej nie można. - Daj spokój - rzucił niczego nieświadomy Gardhar. - Na pewno nie większą, niż do tej pory. Przynajmniej ja tak uważam. - Co? - zerknęła przez ramię, zdziwiona. - Przecież ty tego nie słyszałeś. - Niby czego? - wiking nagle zerknął na nią czujnie. - Powiedziałaś o tym Astrid? Co to było, to drgnięcie jego głosu? Przebłysk obawy? - Nie. Astrid nie. - No, to dobrze - odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. - Tego by jeszcze brakowało, żebym jej to musiał tłumaczyć. No i strachu by się najadła. Frigerda z niewyraźną miną patrzyła na stół. - No, właśnie nie jestem pewna, czy "dobrze". *** - Valka, ja nie wierzę. Co ty sobie myślałaś? - Stoick zatrzymał się w przemierzaniu mieszkania i stanął nad nią, próbując jeszcze raz objąć całą zaistniałą sytuację myślą. Nieszczególnie mu to szło. - Że zabiłbym własnego syna? Przecież to... Na Thora, Val! Jak w ogóle mogłaś? - Nie wiem... - jęknęła cicho spomiędzy dłoni. - Gothi i Pyskacz jakoś tak to powiedzieli... Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć, przecież nie widziałam cię dwadzieścia lat! A od kiedy tu jestem, prawie cały czas macie ze sobą na pieńku. Non stop tylko krzyczysz i się złościsz, i... Och, bogowie - westchnęła ciężko, podnosząc twarz. Po jego minie doskonale poznała, że czuł się mocno dotknięty jej posądzeniem. - Stoick, przepraszam. Naprawdę. Ja w to nie wierzyłam, tylko ta nasza rozmowa tak się potem dziwnie potoczyła... - Dziwnie? - No, mówiłeś jakoś tak, że trudno było się zorientować, o czym właściwie, a ja akurat myślałam o Czkawce... No i tak od razu podniosłeś głos. - Bo myślałem, że znowu postanowiłaś bronić zwierząt wszelkiego kalibru. A wiesz, jak irytuje mnie to w przypadku szczurów - burknął. - Nie dalej jak tydzień temu przy okazji wizyty w spiżarni znalazłaś szczura w pułapce i go puściłaś - w jego głosie przebrzmiała nuta dezaprobaty. - Tylko dlatego stwierdziłem, że nie będę ci mówił ani o tym, że są, ani o tym, że zamierzam je truć. Już widziałem kilka w spichlerzu, więc kazałem iść Gardharowi po trutkę. Ale potem wynikła ta cała historia z młodym, pokłóciliśmy się, to stwierdziłem, że pójdę po to sam i od razu rozłożę, żeby było już zrobione. Gardhar zawsze niemożliwie odwleka drobiazgi. I stąd to wszystko. Zapadło milczenie. Valka, zrezygnowana, oparła czoło na wilgotnej dłoni, a z piersi wyrwało się jej głębokie westchnienie. Stoick wrócił znów do obchodzenia pokoju, ale tym razem nie narzucał już sobie nerwowego tempa, krążył raczej w zamyśleniu. Szatynka doskonale wiedziała, jak go zraniła. To, co uzewnętrzniał, było zaledwie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. Nie miała pojęcia, co powinna mu teraz powiedzieć. Czy cokolwiek. Może lepiej było dać mu po prostu czas, żeby spróbował ją zrozumieć. Ale jej postanowienie spaliło na panewce, gdy nagle o czymś sobie przypomniała. - Stoick. Wiking zatrzymał się i zetknął na nią przez ramię. W jej głosie wyczuł napięcie. Podniosła na niego wzrok. - My chyba powinniśmy jej poszukać. - Kogo? - Astrid. - A ona ci po co? - Może będzie wiedziała, gdzie jest Czkawka. - Nawet jeśli, to raczej bezcelowe - wzruszył ramionami. - Mogę się założyć, że średnio mają ochotę się z nami widzieć. O ile mi wiadomo, nasz syn, wódz, od wczoraj nie zawitał nawet do swojej wioski. Chyba że tu był, co? - spojrzał na żonę badawczo. - Nie on. Przyszła Astrid, szukała go... - podniosła lekko dłonie, jakby chciała coś wytłumaczyć, ale zaraz opuściła je z powrotem na stół. - Nie będę cię oszukiwać, ryczałam. A ona zapytała. Po poczuciu winy, jakie usłyszał w tych słowach, Stoick bez trudu rozszyfrował ukrytą treść. - Powiedziałaś jej? - warknął z przyganą. Przytaknęła, nie patrząc mu w oczy. - Przecież... Valka! Nawet nie wiedziałaś, czy to prawda! - Nie rozumiesz. Wydawało mi się, że to właśnie mi powiedziałeś, tak jak tobie zdawało się, że świadomie awanturuję się o szczury - odparła atak. - A ona poleciała zaraz na łeb na szyję, powiedziała, że go znajdzie... No i pewnie mu nagadała niestworzonych rzeczy. - Kiedy? - przerwał jej bezzwłocznie. - Koło południa. Stoick zastanowił się przez chwilę. To zaledwie parę godzin, mogli się jeszcze nawet nie spotkać. Albo jednak. - Wołaj Czaszkochrupa - zdecydował. - Smok może się przydać. Rozdział X Gardhar nerwowym, szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę chaty Haddocków. Zbliżająca się kolacja powinna ściągnąć już do domu Stoicka, jakiego by nie imał się dziś zajęcia. Jego odpowiedzialne podejście do pracy i ogólna dbałość o wioskę nawet teraz, na emeryturze, budziło w Gardharze niechętny szacunek, i tylko ze względu na ten hamulec Frigerda zgodziła się na tę wizytę. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że pójdzie z nim. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że wikingowie nie zachowają się jak dwoje małych dzieci i swoje kłótnie odłożą na kiedy indziej. - Prawda jest taka - powiedział do żony - że on jest pierwszym, który może coś na ten temat wiedzieć, więc niezależnie od tego, co o nim myślę, trzeba zapytać. Wątpię, żeby nie mieli pojęcia, co robi ich syn. - No, nie zapominaj, że szukamy też córki - przypomniała Frigerda. Wcale nie miała ochoty na spotkanie z Czkawką, na samą myśl o tym, że będzie się musiała tłumaczyć ze swojej pomyłki, na policzkach pojawiały jej się czerwone plamy. Ale trudno, trzeba to było przyjąć na klatę. Nawarzyła, musiała też wypić. - Sądzę, że nasz nieszczęsny "przyszły zięć" będzie miał na ten temat pewne informacje. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zdążył jej powiedzieć - mruknął Gardhar. - Szkoda, że dziś go trochę nie przycisnęłaś, już byśmy mieli prościej. - Nie chciał mówić. Zresztą, uważam, że poniekąd miał rację - odparła chłodno. Mąż zatrzymał się, jakby nagle wdepnął w klej, i zgromił ją wzrokiem. - Już ty mi go nie gloryfikuj, bo znów się zdenerwuję. - Ależ nic z tych rzeczy - Frigerda lekko pchnęła go naprzód, nakłaniając do dalszego marszu. - Po prostu po tym twoim odpale w pewnym sensie mu się nie dziwię, że potraktował nas jak intruzów, jak zagrożenie. Bądźmy szczerzy, nadal masz pewnie ochotę jej przyłożyć - wyprzedziła go o krok i pokierowała ich na jedną ze ścieżek między budynkami. Mąż odburknął tylko niewyraźnie coś, co nie miało zostać zrozumiane. - Wydaje mi się, że czego jak czego, ale córki ten awanturnik dość dobrze pilnuje - usłyszeli nagle gdzieś z bardzo bliska fragment rozmowy i w tej samej chwili spomiędzy chat wyłonili się Stoick z Valką. Widok Hoffersonów ich zaskoczył (z wzajemnością), ale rudobrody zaraz usłyszał za plecami trzeźwiące prychnięcie i odzyskał kamienną twarz. - Proszę. O wilku mowa - stwierdził z wymuszonym spokojem. Gardhar zmarszczył groźnie brwi, ale w tej samej chwili na jego ramieniu zacisnęły się w stalowym uścisku palce Frigerdy. Czaszkochrup wydał z siebie przeciągłe warknięcie. - Co za zrządzenie losu - odezwała się uprzejmie, nim mąż zdążył przejąć inicjatywę. - Właśnie do was idziemy. - Tak? - Stoick zdziwił się sztucznie i z pewnym zainteresowaniem zerknął na Hoffersona. - Czyżbyś chciał mi coś powiedzieć? - W zasadzie - Gardhar oswobodził ramię - potrzebuję tylko na dwie minuty twojego syna. Ty mi jesteś zbędny. Brwi Ważkiego zmieniły swój układ - jedna zjeżyła się nisko, druga podjechała do góry. - Mojego syna? - powtórzył powoli. Valka chciała coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał ją autorytatywnym gestem i nadal wiercił spojrzeniem w Gardharze, oczekując wyjaśnienia. - Mało wyraźnie się wysłowiłem? W słowie "syn" nie ma chyba żadnych niezrozumiałych dźwięków - odparł z jadowitą uprzejmością wiking, uważając oczywiście, żeby nie przesadzić. Nie chciał wyładowywać się na Stoicku przy Val, lubił ją nawet. No i nie mógł zapominać, że za plecami ma Frigerdę. - Niezrozumiały jest dla mnie powód - odparł rudobrody. - Ostatnim razem musiał cię trzymać na dystans z pomocą miecza. Jak szukasz kandydata do pookładania się pięściami, to twoja karczma chyba jest w porządku. Hofferson, od początku podminowany, poczuł, że znowu zaczyna w nim wrzeć. Ten gość najzwyczajniej się z niego naigrawał. - Stoick! - odezwała się z przyganą Valka. - Prowokuje mnie - zawarczał Gardhar, a Frigerda tylko odchrząknęła. - Nie, zastanawiam się głośno, czego możesz od niego chcieć - stwierdził były wódz. - A że ostatnio macie ze sobą na pieńku... - Dobra dobra, z całym szacunkiem, ale w tym chucherku nie ma nawet w co porządnie uderzyć - zauważył z wyższością ojciec Astrid. Oczy Stoicka błysnęły niebezpiecznie. - Czyli jednak szukasz odwetu. - Jak ty się wyrażasz - zganił z udanym oburzeniem Gardhar. - To się nazywa satysfakcja, jeśli już. - Nie zaczynaj - odezwała się z tyłu Frigerda. Mąż jednak, zadowolony z wyniku swoich działań, ani myślał przerwać. Pozycja ofensywna bardzo mu odpowiadała. - No to proszę - Stoick jednym ruchem odsunął od siebie Valkę i poprawił pas. - Spróbuj szczęścia ze mną. Nosimy to samo nazwisko, a ty chyba masz przynajmniej na tyle honoru, żeby znaleźć sobie godnego przeciwnika. - Okej, Gardhar, właśnie zrobiłeś z siebie durnia - Frigerda zawczasu wkroczyła do akcji, to znaczy między mężczyzn. Zaraz też zwróciła się z wyjaśnieniem do Stoicka. - Nie przyszedł szukać żadnej satysfakcji. Musimy tylko coś wyjaśnić z Czkawką. A konkretnie ja muszę. Gdzie możemy go znaleźć? - To on tu po co? - chciał wiedzieć Stoick, wskazując na Hoffersona, ale Val, zniecierpliwiona, trzepnęła go w końcu w ramię. - Po tyle, co i ty - warknęła i wyszła przed niego. - Chętnie bym ci powiedziała, ale widzisz, nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie on teraz jest. Nie było go od wczoraj w domu. Ale myślę, że Astrid może mieć o tym jakieś pojęcie... W zasadzie właśnie dlatego się do was wybraliśmy. Rozmawiałam dziś z nią i zamierzała go szukać, więc pomyślałam, że może już... - Widziałaś naszą córkę? - do rozmowy włączył się nagle Gardhar. - Dzisiaj? Valka zmarszczyła brwi. - No... tak, przyszła do mnie. To znaczy, chyba bardziej do Czkawki, ale go nie było. Coś nie tak? - spojrzała po Hoffersonach. Wyglądali na niezadowolonych z takiego obrotu sprawy. - No tak jakby. Też nie pokazała się w chacie od wczoraj - mruknął Gardhar. - Właśnie dlatego chcieliśmy zapytać Czkawkę - poparła Frigerda. - Znaczy... no, między innymi. Spotkałam go dzisiaj koło domu, wynikło małe nieporozumienie, niby drobiazg, ale wolałabym to przy okazji odkręcić. Rozmawialiśmy też o Astrid i on stwierdził, że ją znajdzie. Myślałam, że może mógłby nam powiedzieć, ale skoro go nie ma... - tu wikingowa zawiesiła głos, bo nie bardzo wiedziała, co, jeśli go nie ma. Nie uwzględnili takiej możliwości, ergo - nie przygotowali planu B. - Tak, ja chyba też powinnam coś wyjaśnić Astrid - uświadomiła sobie Valka, a widząc pytające spojrzenie matki dziewczyny, dokończyła: - Cóż, zostałam wprowadzona w błąd, i przez to w ten sam błąd wprowadziłam ją. Skomplikowana historia. - Nie zostałaś wprowadzona, tylko dokonałaś nadinterpretacji - zauważył z tyłu Stoick. - Owszem, bo mi ją zasugrowano. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyś się precyzyjniej wyrażał - obróciła się przez ramię. - Gdyby ktoś mi teraz powiedział, że to wszystko było ukartowane i zrobiłeś mi kawał tak sprytnie, żebym ci potem nie mogła nic zarzucić, to bez wahania bym mu uwierzyła. - Kawał, dobre sobie. Nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, że możesz sobie do tego dorobić taką historyjkę. - Nic nie dorabiałam, łączyłam fakty - a faktem jest, na przykład, że ani razu nie użyłeś słowa "szczur" - stwierdziła rzeczowo. - No chyba celowo, nie sądzisz? Jak się, dajmy na to, jest Łowcą i poluje na smoka pod nosem na przykład Czkawki, to się nie krzuczy "zabiję smoka!", żeby mu czasem nie przyszedł taki mój syn i nie zepsuł polowania. Trzy pary oczu zatrzymały się na nim, zdziwione, a Czaszkochrup prychnięciem przypomniał, że wciąż tu jest. Stoick westchnął. - Ech. Tak, wiem, słabe porównanie. Ale łapiecie kontekst? - A ciekawy zbieg okoliczności - zauważyła Frigerda - bo Gardhar też się nie umiał wysłowić w kwestii szczurów. - Albo to ty uwierzyłaś w głupoty - mruknął rzeczony, po czym zerknął na Stoicka. - Słuchała, co gadam po pijaku. - Przecież mówiłam, że akurat to mnie mało co obeszło! W ten sposób wzięła początek przydługawa wymiana zdań, podczas której (zarzucając się nawzajem winą za nieporozumienie) objaśniono sobie wzajemnie, jakim cudem to wszystko zaszło. Żony bez skrupułów zarzucały mężom, że nie potrafią mówić wprost, mężowie rewanżowali się żonom, twierdząc, że czego im się nie powie, muszą dorobić teorię... - Ale chwila - przerwał nagle Stoick. Całe towarzystwo ucichło. - Bez sensu się o to teraz kłócić. Jeśli ich obojga nie ma, oboje poszli się szukać i oboje mają błędne informacje... No i jeśli sobie to wzięli do serca... A nuż widelec im odbije i zrobią coś głupiego? Wikingowie popatrzyli po sobie w ponurym milczeniu, rozważając przez krótką chwilę te słowa. - No tak - odezwała się Frigerda. - Rzeczywiście nieciekawie. - No to szukajmy ich - odezwała się z niepokojem w głosie Valka. - Musimy. I to szybko. Przecież ich nie ma już od paru godzin - przypomniała sobie nagle. - Bez paniki, spokojnie - odezwał się stanowczo rudobrody. - Są dorośli, umieją myśleć. - A nad czym się tam mają zastanawiać? - skontrowała, zdenerwowana. Brzmiał zupełnie tak, jakby przez "umieją myśleć" rozumiał "poradzą sobie sami". A takim podejściem nie zamierzała ryzykować. - Może nad tym, jak absurdalne jest przypuszczenie, że otrułby ich członek ich własnej rodziny, hm? - podsunął. Valka wzięła się pod boki i wyzywająco przekrzywiła głowę. - Jesteś pewien, że po ostatnim tygodniu twój syn uznałby to za "absurdalne"? - Słuchajcie! - przerwał nagle Gardhar. - Słuchajcie, bo... bo tak sobie pomyślałem. Na logikę. Gdybym ja dowiedział się, że jakimś sposobem znalazła się we mnie trucizna, na wszelki wypadek poszedłbym do zielarki i spytał, czy czasem nie widzi u mnie jakichś charakterystycznych objawów działania takiej czy innej substancji. Zresztą, chyba każdy z was by tak zrobił - spojrzał po zebranych. - Logika w takich chwilach to dość rzadko spotykana rzecz - odparła chłodno Frigerda. - A na pytanie, skąd taki niepoważny pomysł, jak mieliby odpowiedzieć? - Pff, jakkolwiek - wzruszył ramionami. - Że ryba smakowała inaczej, że przez przypadek łyżka im spadła do trutki i tego nie zauważyli, że znajomi dosypali dla zabawy, że się kiepsko czują... To akurat nie nastręcza trudności. - Ale nie wypada przekonująco - oceniła bezlitośnie. - Swoją drogą, gdybym ja dowiedziała się tego w takiej sytuacji, jak oni, po tym wszystkim - Valka spojrzała znacząco na Stoicka - i od bądź co bądź bliskich osób, nie sądzę, że miałabym w ogóle jakieś wątpliwości, które chciałabym potwierdzać. - Dobrze - uciął Stoick. - Nie stawiajmy się na ich miejscu, tylko po prostu chodźmy sprawdzić, co oni zrobili. Gardhar ma rację, idziemy do Gothi - zakomenderował, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył pierwszy. Pozostała trójka wraz z Czaszkochrupem podążyła za nim. Zielarka przetaksowała wikingów chłodnym spojrzeniem, kiedy wszyscy w czwórkę wcisnęli się do jej chatki i zaczęli jedno przez drugie zadawać pytania. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie spróbować z tych bezładnych zdań wyciągnąć jakiejś treści, ale potem mlasnęła i kontynuowała przeglądanie się nowoprzybyłym znudzonym wzrokiem. Pierwsza jej brak reakcji dostrzegła Valka i natychmiast domyśliła się przyczyny. - Stop! - podniosła głos, domagając się zaprzestania przegadywanek. - Jedna osoba niech mówi. - W porządku, mogę ja - odezwał się prędko Gardhar i nim ktoś zdążył wejść mu w słowo, wysunął się przed pozostałych. - Gothi, nie było tu dziś może przypadkiem mojej córki? - Mojego syna - wtrącił z tyłu Stoick. Hofferson rzucił mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. - Ja się pytam czy ty? - Przestańcie - ucięła zawczasu Frigerda, po czym zwróciła się do Gothi: - Obojętnie, jednego z nich. Nie przyszli tu dzisiaj? Nie pytali o coś? Gothi zmarszczyła brwi, jakby sobie coś przypomniała, a potem wzięła laskę i zaczęła skrobać na piasku pod nogami. Wszyscy czworo obstąpili zielarkę kołem i pochylili się nad podłogą. Zniecierpliwiona staruszka postukała ich kijem po głowach, dając znać, że zasłonili jej całe światło. - Ach, wybacz - mruknęła Valka, robiąc kroczek do tyłu i odsuwając trochę męża ręką. Gothi na nowo podjęła pracę twórczą, obejmującą cały rząd piaskowych obrazków. Kiedy na zakończenie stuknęła laską, stawiając ją obok siebie, i spojrzała po twarzach oczekujących, wszyscy ponownie nachylili się nad znakami w takim napięciu, jakby właśnie mieli poznać jakiś wyrok albo swoją przyszłość. Niestety jednak, ku ich rozczarowaniu, kropki i kreski nie zasugerowały im nic szczególnego. - Że co to niby oznacza? - wyrwało się Hoffersonowi. - Nie rozumiem - rzuciła tylko Frigerda, podczas gdy Stoick, kucnąwszy, próbował pomoc sobie w interpretacji palcami (bo to przecież nie mogło być takie trudne!). Staruszka przewróciła oczami i poprawiła kilka znaków, ale w odpowiedzi na kolejne wyczekujące spojrzenia rozłożyła ręce. No, wyłożyła przecież "Kali jeść, Kali pić", w najprostszych znakach. Czego tu nie rozumieć? - No dobra, czyli od niej się niczego nie dowiemy. Dzięki, Gothi - Stoick otrzepał ręce i wyszedł, depcząc piaskowy komunikat. Staruszka westchnęła z irytacją, a potem zawróciła i zniknęła w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. - Ej, co ty wyprawiasz? - oburzył się Gardhar, wybiegając za Ważkim. - Przecież mieliśmy czarno na białym. Trzeba było tłumacza wezwać! - Nie trzeba. Znam inną osobę, która będzie wiedzieć, co tu się dzieje. - Poczekaj, Stoick - Valka dogoniła męża i położyła dłonie na jego przedramieniu. - Ona przecież coś wie, widać to po niej. Chodźmy po Pyskacza, przeczyta nam. - Jeśli tylko Gothi będzie się chciało drugi raz pisać - mruknęła Frigerda. - No i właśnie do Pyskacza idę - wyjaśnił rudobrody, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę. - Kuźnia to prawie jak karczma, zresztą wątpię, żeby nie wiedział, gdzie się podziewa jego pomocnik. Pyskacz ma - miewa - oczy i uszy dosłownie wszędzie. Na szczęście późnym popołudniem nietrudno było dostać się do przyjaciela, bo w warsztacie nie było już ruchu i kowal miał sporo wolnego czasu. Tym razem postanowił go spożytkować i właśnie zabierał się za wykonywanie metalowych uchwytów do wytwarzanego siodła, gdyż zamawiający - niejaki Bjorn - od dziecka miał jakiś problem z drewnem i nawet nie chciał słyszeć o zwykłych, drewnianych uchwytach owijanych skórą, ani w ogóle o drewnianej konstrukcji. Kazał zastąpić wszystko metalem, i Pyskacz tylko sobie wyobrażał, jakie będzie widowisko, jeśli Bjorn wybierze się na przejażdżkę w czasie burzy. - Pyskacz! Można na chwilę? - usłyszał za sobą niespodziewanie głos Stoicka, i zaraz też - bez czekania na odpowiedź - rudobrody razem z Valką i Hoffersonami wprosił się do środka. - O, no proszę, dwie znamienite rodzinki. Wyglądacie prawie jak delegacja. Co was tu sprowadza, hm? - kowal z pomocą ramienia podniósł swoją krótką maskę. - Ostrzymy toporki czy reperujemy siodła? - My nie w tej sprawie - wtrąciła Valka. - Nie widziałeś dziś przypadkiem Czkawki? - Albo Astrid? - dorzuciła Frigerda. - A co? Stało się coś? - Wolałbym, żeby nie. Widziałeś? - spytał z naciskiem Ważki. - No tak, dzisiaj rano. U Gothi był - kowal wziął szczypcami gorący metal i go obrócił. - U Gothi? - powtórzył Stoick. - Po co? - A nie pamiętam... Coś tam dla was brał - wziął młot, ale przyjaciel przytrzymał mu rękę. - Myśmy go po nic nie wysyłali - powiedział poważnie. - Nie? To nie wiem... No, mówił, że jakieś zioła i coś tam trującego, bo podobno to co macie, to na te szczury za słabe - wzruszył ramionami. Valka spojrzała z przerażeniem na męża. Ten tylko poruszył szczęką, jakby coś przeżuwał, i pogładził dłonią bujną brodę. - A mówił coś? - No coś tam tak - przytaknął swobodnie Pyskacz. - Ale niewiele. Milczący był. O, powiedział, że mu się do portu śpieszy - przypomniał sobie. - A potem? - Potem wziął, co chciał, pożegnał się i wyszedł - streścił kowal, po czym nagle przyjrzał się przyjacielowi badawczo i odłożył narzędzia. - To coś ważnego? Coś nie tak? - A Astrid? - odezwał się ostro Gardhar, ignorując zupełnie pytania oraz fakt, że wcina się w rozmowę. - Była tam z nim? - A nie wiem, jej nie widziałem - odparł zgodnie z prawdą kowal, lekko zdziwiony agresywnym, poruszonym tonem. - To bez znaczenia - odezwała się Frigerda. - Jeśli brał dla siebie, musiała mu powiedzieć. A jeśli dla niej - to zamierzał się z nią spotkać. Musieli prędzej czy później na siebie wpaść. - O Thorze... Stoick - wyszeptała pobladła Valka. - Co on chce zrobić? Przecież... On... Trzeba go powstrzymać! - Spokojnie, zdążymy - mąż położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. - Pyskacz, Czkawka nie mówił, dokąd się wybiera? - Wspomniał tylko coś o tym porcie, ale tak to nie - mruknął, nadal bacznie obserwując Haddocków i Hoffersonów. - Powiecie mi w końcu, w czym rzecz? - Zaszło małe nieporozumienie i musimy je jak najszybciej wyjaśnić - wytłumaczył Stoick. Obrzucił wzrokiem pozostałych, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na Valce. - Znajdziemy ich - powiedział uspokajająco, widząc, że kobieta jest zdenerwowana i wystraszona. - Gardhar i Frigerda niech sprawdzą obrzeża wioski, a my bierzemy smoki i rozejrzymy się dalej, po drugiej stronie wyspy. Na pewno wybrali jakieś miejsce w okolicy. Daleko nie mogli odejść. - Wprawdzie dalej was nie rozumiem, ale w szukaniu mogę pomóc - zaoferował się Pyskacz. - Maruda ma ostatnio za mało ruchu, dobrze mu to zrobi. - Świetnie. W takim razie rozdzielimy się i każdy sprawdzi jedną ze stron - zakomenderował Stoick i odwrócił się, by zawołać Czaszkochrupa. W tym samym momencie zwrócił uwagę na szybko rosnący punkcik, który pojawił się w powietrzu. - To my przelecimy się na zachód. Może być? - rzucił Pyskacz, podchodząc do swojego drzemiącego smoka i używając awaryjnego systemu przeciwpożarowego jako gaśnicy na sny Marudy. Smok leniwie otworzył oczy. - Stoick? I tym razem pytanie pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Zaintrygowany kowal wrócił do wejścia i dostrzegł rudobrodego, który ze zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w niebo. - Co tam widzisz? - stanął obok przyjaciela i rozejrzał się. - A to czasem nie... - Stoick wytężył wzrok. - Astrid! - zawołał z ulgą Gardhar. - No, dzięki ci Thorze. Kamień z serca. - Nie, nie Astrid - sprostowała również przyglądająca się Frigerda. - Tylko Wichura. W rzeczy samej. Smoczyca w ciągu kilku minut dotarła nad wyspę, zakołowała nad chatą Hoffersonów i rozejrzała się po okolicy, szukając znajomych twarzy. Prędko zauważyła wychodzącą przed kuźnię grupę ludzi na czele z Valką i Pyskaczem, więc zawarczała głośno i pomknęła w ich stronę. - No chodź, już - powiedziała cicho kobieta, wyciągając dłoń i delikatnie głaszcząc Śmiertnika po pysku. Wichura wyglądała na spokojną, tylko czasami odwracała łeb i machała niecierpliwie ogonem. Stoick i Frigerda podeszli bliżej; po wyraźnej sugestii tej ostatniej Gardhar musiał zostać nieco z tyłu. Na wszelki wypadek. Smoczyca obwąchiwała ich i z cichym pomrukiwaniem poddawała się uspokajającym ruchom dłoni Valki. - Dlaczego przyleciała sama? - spytała Frigerda, oglądając uważnie paski siodła. - Hm, śladów walki brak. - I nie szaleje - dodała zamyślona Val. Przy smoczycy musiała się opanować i trzymać niepokój na wodzy, inaczej mógłby się udzielić Wichurze. A wtedy nie poznałaby, co zwierzę tak naprawdę chce jej przekazać. - To znaczy, że Astrid musiała sama ją puścić. - Po co? Żeby nie mieć świadków? - odezwał się Stoick, jakby obserwujące, smocze ślepia faktycznie mogły dziewczynie w czymś przeszkodzić. - Nie - Frigerda sięgnęła po kartkę, której skrawek wystawał z małego schowka z tyłu siodła. - Zdaje się po to, żeby nam coś przekazać. - Co to? - Gardhar postąpił kilka kroków w stronę żony, podczas gdy ta rozchyliła kartkę i zerknęła na kilka słów. Zaraz potem powoli zamknęła zagięte części i wyciągnęła rękę z listem do Valki. Gdy ta spojrzała nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, wyjaśniła przez ściśnięte gardło. - Dla ciebie. Od Czkawki. Kobieta poczuła, jak jakaś niewidzialna dłoń łapie i zakleszcza w stalowym uścisku jej żołądek. W jednej chwili cały strach z powrotem zyskał prawo do zawładnięcia jej umysłem. Wichura poruszyła się niespokojnie, gdy Val drżącą dłonią zabrała list i otworzyła. Stoick podszedł i bezceremonialnie zajrzał jej przez ramię. - Jest tu tego więcej - poinformowała Frigerda, zaglądając do schowka. - Do kogo? - chciał wiedzieć rudobrody. Kobieta szybko przejrzała adresatów. - Jeszcze jeden dla Valki, do mnie, do Pyskacza... i jakieś notatki dla jeźdźców, oddać Śledzikowi - przeczytała, rozdzielając poskładane kartki. Stało się jasne, że dla ojców nie ma w schowku żadnych wiadomości. Stoick przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co z tym fantem zrobić, bo wszyscy - nawet kowal - pootwierali już swoje listy, a on z Gardharem stali i gapili się na siebie, nie mając co ze sobą zrobić. Jasne, że był ciekaw, co napisał Czkawka, ale czytanie całości razem z Valką wydawało mu się nietaktowne. Z drugiej strony - czy tu był czas na takt? - O choroba... - mruknął naraz Pyskacz znad swojego papieru. - On pisze, jakby zamierzał już nigdy nie wrócić. To krótkie zdanie wybawiło Stoicka. - Bo nie zamierza - odezwał się szorstko i położył dłoń na ramieniu żony. - Później skończysz. Teraz musimy tam lecieć. Wichura wskaże nam drogę. Valka natychmiast skinęła głową i schowała kartkę. - Idę po Chmuroskoka. Chodź ze mną - rzuciła do Frigerdy i nawet nie czekając na nią, biegiem udała się w stronę swojej chaty. Tnący Burzę zazwyczaj przesiadywał gdzieś w okolicy. - Maruda! Otwieraj ślepia, leniu patentowy! - kowal znów polał wodą drzemiącego na nowo smoka, który wyciągnął tylko jęzor i od niechcenia oblizał mokry nos. - Pyskacz, ty zostań - Stoick wspiął się na siodło Czaszkochrupa. - To sprawa osobista. Przydasz się tutaj, przypilnujesz wioski. - Hm. No dobra, skoro chcesz... - wiking, trochę zawiedziony, otrzepał dłonie i pozwolił Marudzie chrapać dalej. Z poczuciem piątego koła u wozu wycofał się w głąb kuźni. Po chwili jednak ponownie pojawił się przy wyjściu. - Ale jak już sobie wszystko z Czkawką wyjaśnicie - zawołał jeszcze za truchtającym w stronę klifu Gruchotnikiem - to powiedz mu, żeby wpadł na chwilę do starego Pyskacza! - Powiem, powiem - mruknął pod nosem rudobrody, niecierpliwie oglądając się przez ramię na miejsce, w którym lada moment spodziewał się zobaczyć Chmuroskoka. Jednak w tej samej chwili, gdy Tnący wreszcie pokazał się w powietrzu, jego uwagę odwróciło zirytowane prychnięcie Zębacza. Rozejrzał się za źródłem dźwięku i spostrzegł, że Gardhar zbyt gwałtownie - a co za tym idzie - bezskutecznie usiłuje dosiąść uchylającej się przed tym Wichury. - Stój! - wylądował z Czaszkochrupem między powarkującą smoczycą a wikingiem. Hofferson spojrzał nań nieufnie. - Ona cię nie zabierze - stwierdził, starając się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt zaczepnie. Fakt faktem, miał ochotę przypomnieć temu idiocie, jak się obchodzi ze smokami, ale przecież też miał podobne początki. - Jest trochę poddenerwowana, będzie szarpać, a ty nie umiesz latać. Zresztą będzie szukała drogi, lepiej puścić ją luzem. - Nie mam innego smoka - odparł wojowniczo Gardhar. - A chyba nie ma wątpliwości, że tam jest też moja córka. I że beze mnie się tam nie wybierzecie. Chmuroskok zatrzymał się w powietrzu wysoko nad nimi, z góry dobiegł jakiś ponaglający okrzyk. Stoick bez słowa wyciągnął rękę. Hofferson uniósł brwi w pytającym wyrazie. - Wsiadaj - mruknął Ważki. - Polecisz ze mną. *** Wyspa leżała nadspodziewanie blisko. Nie była widoczna z samego Berk, ale ukrywała się zaraz za horyzontem, dzięki czemu kurs nie zajął im wiele czasu. Wszyscy podróżowali w milczeniu, odgłosy wydawała chyba tylko prowadząca ich Wichura. Kiedy dostatecznie zbliżyli się do lądu, smoczyca obniżyła lot. Nagle zatrzepotała skrzydłami, zawisając w miejscu, uniosła łeb i rozejrzała się dookoła. Chmuroskok i Czaszkochrup posłusznie zatrzymały się kawałek za smoczycą. Warknęła wysoko, ale nie - jak mogliby się spodziewać - ostrzegawczo. Zabrzmiało raczej jak nawoływanie. - Coś jest nie tak - odezwała się Valka, uważnie obserwująca od początku poczynania Zębacza, który ponowił wołanie. - Denerwuje się. Albo ma jakiś nowy trop. Wichura jakby na potwierdzenie otrzepała łeb i zanurkowała nagle, znikając im między drzewami. - Za nią, Czaszkochrup - nakazał Stoick, naciskając na wodze. Smok podążył tropem Zębacza, podczas gdy Chmuroskok - ze względu na gabaryty - pozostał na pewnej wysokości. Dopiero gdy drzewa rozrzedziły się na tyle, by mógł swobodnie wylądować, Valka odnalazła wzrokiem Gruchotnika i skierowała wierzchowca w tę stronę. Pazury Tnącego dotknęły ziemi i kobieta mogła z bliska przyjrzeć się Wichurze. Zębacz podnosił łeb i węszył, machając niespokojnie ogonem. Od czasu do czasu powarkiwał cienko, tak, że dźwięk na końcu przechodził w pisk. - O co jej chodzi? - Gardhar, który zawczasu ewakuował się z grzbietu Czaszkochrupa, teraz rozglądał się po okolicy nieufnie. - Coś czuje - Valka zsunęła się z Chmuroskoka, pomagając zejść z ogromnego zwierzęcia towarzyszce. Wichura obejrzała się na nią i poczekała, aż kobieta do niej podejdzie. Dotyk jej ręki uspokajał, dzięki czemu Zębacz nieco się rozluźnił, ale przy pierwszym podmuchu wiatru smoczyca cofnęła się, tuląc kolce blisko siebie i opuszczając nieco tułów. - Dziwne... - mruknął Stoick, marszcząc brwi. - Boi się? Bo trochę tak wygląda. - Jest trochę pogubiona - odparła kobieta, gładząc Wichurę po pysku. - No już, dobrze. Wszystko gra. - Może ich nie wyczuła - zasugerował rudobrody z siodła, i w tej samej chwili Czaszkochrup wydał z siebie przeciągły pomruk, rozdął nozdrza i ruszył przed siebie powolnym krokiem. - Hej, a ty dokąd? - zaprotestował wiking i już miał pociągnąć za wodze, ale Valka zawczasu go powstrzymała. - Musiał złapać ten sam trop - powiedziała, ruchem dłoni nakazując Chmuroskokowi i Hoffersonom iść za sobą. - Puść go luźno, nie szarp. Może doprowadzi nas do źródła. Stoick nie potrzebował nawet tej porady. Kiedy zrozumiał, co się święci, pozwolił dłoniom zaciśniętym na uchwytach poruszać się zgodnie z rytmem idącego smoka, żeby pozostawić mu swobodny wybór kierunku. Gruchotnik bez wahania podążył przed siebie, pozostali zwartą grupą ruszyli za nim. Tylko Wichura, jako że wahała się najdłużej, została nieco z tyłu. Czaszkochrup prowadził na tyle wolno, że ludzie idący pieszo nadążali za nim. Z tego, co orientowała się Valka, zabierał ich coraz dalej od centrum lądu, gdzieś w stronę brzegu wyspy. Zaczęły się w niej budzić nowe przypuszczenia. Może jakiś statek?... W sumie nie wiedziała jeszcze, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej, ale sam fakt zaistnienia jakiejś nierozpatrywanej dotąd myśli budził nadzieję. Plaża już momentami prześwitywała im tu czy tam, między niewysokimi iglakami, kiedy Czaszkochrup porzucił kierunek stricte na morze i odbił nieco w lewo, w bardziej zarośnięte okolice. Valkę nagle przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, kiedy usłyszała za sobą nawoływanie Wichury. Tak jak poprzednio wysokie i przenikliwe, sprawiło, że wszyscy ludzie - a za nimi i smoki - zatrzymali się i odwrócili. Wichura stała skulona, ale z zadartym łbem, patrząc w nieokreśloną przestrzeń zdecydowanie powyżej ich głów i od czasu do czasu poruszając kolcami, jakby liczyła, że usłyszy jakiś sygnał zwrotny. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło, dlatego Czaszkochrup ruszył znów przed siebie, a Val zawróciła, by uspokoić Wichurę. Smoczyca jednak ponowiła okrzyk. I tym razem wszyscy usłyszeli odpowiedź. Ciche, przeciągłe warknięcie zranionego smoka dobiegało gdzieś sprzed nich, ale jego źródło kryło się (wnioskując po dźwięku) w pewnej odległości, za wysokimi krzewami i inną wszelkiej maści roślinnością wysokości odpowiedniej, by w lesie utworzyć podszyt. Zanim Valka zdążyła wśród natłoku myśli skonkretyzować jakąś jedną, Czaszkochrup odezwał się krótko i ruszył, klucząc między liśćmi i znajdując ścieżkę, wydeptaną już wcześniej przez kogoś innego. Gardhar i Frigerda, którym - choć nie mieli pojęcia, co się na dobrą sprawę dzieje - udzieliła się nerwowa atmosfera, trzymali się blisko Gruchotnika. I tylko Valka stała jeszcze przez sekundę, analizując. A potem nagle puściła się biegiem i wyminęła całą grupę. Znała ten ryk. Może krótko, ale dla jej wyczulonych na niuanse uszu był nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. To bez wątpienia był Szczerbatek - i Valka oczyma duszy już widziała jego stan, który sprawił, że jego odpowiedzią na zawołania Wichury było jedynie ciche skomlenie. Wyminęła zarośla, nie zwracając uwagi na gałązki, siekące ją po twarzy i uniesionych w obronnym odruchu dłoniach. Zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami krzaki w którymś momencie nagle się skończyły - i Val stanęła na małym, niezarośniętym fragmencie brzegu, schodzącym do morza łagodną mielizną, która mógłby z powodzeniem zastąpić jakiejś zbłąkanej łodzi port. Nawet po bardzo ogólnej lustracji terenu kobieta powinna poczynić spostrzeżenie, że ktoś już z tego awaryjnego portu korzystał, ponieważ w stosunku do pozostałych części wyspy było tu nienaturalnie dużo terenu wolnego nawet od samosiejek. Widocznie ktoś kiedyś (wcale nie tak dawno) wykosił rośliny, robiąc sobie miejsce na obozowisko. Do złocistego piachu zebranego i przyniesionego przez szumiące morze było przecież ledwie kilkanaście kroków. Ale teraz nie obchodził ją piach ani morze. Jej wzrok szukał rannego smoka. A gdy w końcu znalazł, nagle odniosła wrażenie, jakby na kilka sekund stanęło jej serce. Rozdział XI ♪Riverdel♪ Pozostali dotarli na miejsce zaledwie chwilę później. Nie uszło ich uwadze, że Valka stanęła na środku polany nieruchomo, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wzrokiem utkwionym w podstawie kamiennej ściany, ale nawet bez tej niemej wskazówki dostrzegliby Czkawkę i Astrid bez problemu. Siedzieli oparci o skałę, przytuleni do siebie, z zamkniętymi oczami, jak gdyby spali. Tylko ich martwy bezruch kazał wątpić, czy to aby na pewno zwyczajny sen. Raczej ten, z którego na ziemi nikt drugi raz się nie budzi. Wierny Szczerbatek ułożył się tak, by zamknąć wokół nich półokrąg ze swojego tułowia i ogona, zaś skrzydło posłużyło mu za autorski koc. Nie był ranny, przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Leżał z pyskiem wsuniętym pod rękę jeźdźca i pomrukiwał cicho od czasu do czasu. Wbrew temu, co mówił mu nos i instynkt, obiecał sobie trwać tu tak długo, aż jego przyjaciel się nie obudzi. Koło smoka rodzice zobaczyli dwa puste kubki. Jeden porządnie odstawiony, drugi po prostu dorzucony obok niego, najwyraźniej bez specjalnej fatygi. Stoick otrząsnął się jako pierwszy. Zeskoczył z siodła, podbiegł szybko do syna i sprawdził oddech i puls. Szczerbatek uniósł swoje zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Również pozostali patrzyli na wikinga z lękliwym wyczekiwaniem. Kiedy zacisnął powieki i z trudem przełknął, próbując nad sobą zapanować, Valka zrozumiała. - Thorze... - wyszeptała, unosząc złączone dłonie, jakby chciała zakryć nimi twarz. Zatrzymała je jednak na ustach i dalej patrzyła, czując, jak zbiera jej się na płacz. Stoick powoli cofnął rękę, po długiej chwili uchylił powieki i pozwolił oczom spojrzeć na syna. Widok jego twarzy, bladej i nieruchomej, sprawił, że wiking poczuł ciepłą falę, uderzającą gdzieś od wewnątrz i sprawiającą, że obraz przez chwilę stał się niewyraźny. Spokój, jaki odmalował się na obliczu Czkawki, przypominał ojcu wszystkie te momenty, gdy późną nocą zaglądał do pokoju małego jeszcze wówczas synka, by sprawdzić, czy chłopiec już śpi. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek widok tego spokojnego wyrazu zamiast ulgi przyniesie mu taki ból. Z trudem udało mu się zachować kamienną twarz, odwrócił głowę. Z Valką pierwszą miał odwagę spotkać się wzrokiem. Nie bał się, że kobieta dostrzeże, ile go to wszystko kosztuje. I tak musiała wiedzieć. - Niedużo się spóźniliśmy - odezwał się wreszcie stłumionym, cichym głosem, wiodąc przygaszonym spojrzeniem po pozostałych. Valka zagryzła wargę. Pierwsza słona kropla wyrwała się spod jej powieki i spłynęła po policzku, wyznaczając trasę następnym i zachęcając, by za nią podążyły. Frigerda zrobiła krok do przodu, z jakąś ślepą nadzieją czy raczej rozpaczliwą prośbą wypisaną na twarzy, ale Stoick, przeczuwając jej intencje, ominął Szczerbatka, kucnął z drugiej strony przy Astrid i po krótkim upewnieniu się pokręcił głową. Kobieta westchnęła i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Zapragnęła znaleźć się gdzieś daleko. Sama. Z tyłu dało się słyszeć szmer trawy, deptanej przez ogromne łapy Śmiertnika. Wichura, do tej pory trzymająca się z tyłu, teraz powoli zbliżyła się do stojącego najdalej od jeźdźców Gardhara. Jej nisko opuszczony łeb i położone kolce musnęły jego ramię, gdy smoczyca minęła go i ruszyła ku Valce. Z wahaniem zatrzymała się przy niej. Ze smoczego gardła wydobyło się ledwo słyszalne mruknięcie. Kobieta nie spojrzała na nią jednak, wciąż wpatrzona w Czkawkę, więc smoczyca pozostawiła i ją. Utkwiła wzrok w swojej właścicielce i podążyła w jej kierunku. Przeszła obok odchodzącego Stoicka. I stanęła naprzeciw przyjaciółki. Opuściła łeb jeszcze niżej, zamknęła ślepia i swoim rogiem delikatnie potarła jej policzek. Wydała z siebie bardziej wyczuwalny niż słyszalny, długi, niski pomruk. A potem odeszła. Valka przemogła opanowujące ją dziwne odrętwienie i jak we śnie postąpiła kilka kroków przed siebie. Nagle jakby zerwały się sznury, które trzymały ją w miejscu, i na ostatnie metry, które dzieliły ją od Czkawki, przyspieszyła. Klęknęła przy nim i drżącą ręką pogładziła go po włosach. - Och, synku... - szepnęła. Łzy biegły po jej policzkach jak szalone, nie tłumiła już ich, tak samo jak szarpiącego jej gardło cichego szlochu. Po tych wszystkich latach straciła go ponownie, tym razem już na zawsze. Nie powinien był umrzeć. Nie tak. Nie w tak bezsensowny sposób. Patrząc na ich splecione dłonie i próbując rozpaczliwie znaleźć odpowiedź na pytanie "dlaczego?", zdała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie zabiła ich trucizna. To słowa. Nieopatrznie wypowiedziane, nieprawdziwe, i... jej własne. Słowa, które wydają się być narzędziem tak niewinnym, a potrafią okazać się gorsze od najstraszliwszego jadu. "Jej własne". Ta świadomość ciążyła jej niczym zawieszony u szyi kamień. Poczuła na swoich barkach ciężkie dłonie męża. Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, pełnymi bólu, niedowierzania i poczucia winy. - Przykro mi - szepnął, jakby próbował jej wyjaśnić coś, co jego samego również przerastało. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że to nie ich wina, że tak się po prostu zdarzyło, ale wiedział, że to byłoby najpodlejsze z wypowiedzianych w życiu kłamstw. Prawda była taka, że odpowiedzialność za to, co się stało, ponosili wszyscy czworo. Choć niekoniecznie w tym samym stopniu. I choć to Valka czuła się o wiele gorzej z myślą, że to bezpośrednio pomyłka jej i Frigerdy spowodowały tę tragedię, Stoick wiedział, że to on popełnił o wiele więcej błędów. Nie potrafił ich sobie teraz darować. - Dlaczego nie zdążyliśmy temu zapobiec? - spytała Valka głosem chorego dziecka, od którego Stoickowi ścisnęło się serce. - Próbowaliśmy, Val - mruknął, schrypnięty z powodu wzruszenia. - Próbowaliśmy. Valka chwyciła się jego dłoni, niczym tonący ostatniej deski. Zdjęty żalem, przyklęknął obok niej, objął ją i przytulił, pozwalając jej wypłakać się w swoją tunikę. Zacisnął powieki, kiedy jej drobne ręce otoczyły jego szyję. Też cierpiał. Stracił dziecko, które wychowywał od dwudziestu lat. Ale mimo to nie pozwolił sobie nawet na skąpą, męską łzę. Był ojcem, ale i twardym wikingiem. Frigerda stała przed córką nieruchomo, niczym skalny posąg z potarganymi przez wiatr jasnymi włosami i mokrymi policzkami. Hoffersonowie nie mieli w zwyczaju opłakiwania zmarłych, żegnali ich jak wojownicy, bez zbędnych ceremonii. Ale serce nie sługa, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest to serce matki. Jedynie Gardhar zachował ponury spokój. Z dłonią na ramieniu Frigerdy patrzył, przebiegał pamięcią ostatnie dni i milczał. Tylko tyle mógł. W żadnych słowach nie zmieściłby tego, co chciałby powiedzieć. - Powinniśmy ich stąd zabrać - mruknął jedynie, gdy Val już się nieco uspokoiła. Stoick spojrzał na niego znad ramienia żony i pokiwał nieznacznie głową. Rozejrzał się po smokach, coś przeliczając. Chmuroskok siedział nieopodal, przypatrując się całej scenie ze stoickim spokojem. Czaszkochrup stał nieco bliżej, czekając na polecenie lub gest jeźdźca. Wichura tkwiła nieruchomo na plaży, wpatrując się w horyzont. Stoick mruknął coś pod nosem, przytulił Valkę mocniej, jakby na koniec, i łagodnie odsunął od siebie. - Przyprowadź Zębacza. I nakłoń Szczerbatka, żeby wstał - przeszedł z szeptu w nieznacznie ściszony półgłos. Kobieta otarła policzki rękawem i powoli podniosła się z kolan, ale Stoick ją zatrzymał i uważnie spojrzał jej w oczy. - Dasz radę? Przytaknęła niespiesznym ruchem głowy, choć jej wzrok mówił co innego. Udała się w stronę Wichury. Rudobrody wstał i bez słowa patrzył, jak kobieta dłuższą chwilę mówi coś do smoczycy, głaszcząc jej szyję, a potem gestami i słowem nakazuje jej podążyć za sobą. Nieco dłużej poszło jej z Nocną Furią, bo Szczerbatek wydawał się nie rozumieć zaistniałej sytuacji i mimo próśb Valki uparcie warował u boku Czkawki. W końcu jednak postawiła go na nogi i odprowadziła parę kroków dalej - niedaleko, bo każdy kolejny metr był trudniejszy do osiągnięcia, smok nie chciał się odsuwać. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego musi robić miejsce. Póki jednak Valka głaskała go i pozwalała mu strzec przyjaciela przynajmniej wzrokiem, nie protestował. W każdym razie nie gwałtownie. Stoick przez chwilę obserwował zachowanie Szczerbatka, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Gardhar zbliżył się tymczasem do dwójki jeźdźców. W milczeniu przyklęknął, wsunął przedramię za plecy dziewczyny i lekko przesunął ją ku sobie, by lepiej chwycić. Wtedy dopiero zauważył, że jej palce wciąż tkwią splecione z palcami Czkawki. Po chwili wahania, podczas której przez głowę przemknęło mu całe mnóstwo myśli, przesunął ręką wzdłuż jej ramienia, wciąż jeszcze ciepłego i wiotkiego, i oswobodził jej dłoń. Wziął ciało córki na ręce i zaciskając zęby z powodu niespodziewanego poruszenia, obejrzał się w kierunku smoków, starając się odgonić wspomnienia i szacując w myślach, na którego powinien teraz wsiąść. - Leć na Wichurze - odezwał się rudobrody, który zauważył jego rozterkę. Gardhar rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, z nieuzasadnionego powodu chcąc się upewnić, a potem podszedł do smoczycy. Nie zareagowała na jego obecność, jedyną aktywnością z jej strony było pochylenie się, gdy usłyszała nakaz Valki, i wyprostowanie nóg zaraz po tym, jak poczuła ciężar na grzbiecie. Wzrok miała wciąż utkwiony w jakimś krzaku przed sobą. Stoick spojrzał jeszcze na Nocną Furię, po czym podniósł dłoń i zawołał cicho Czaszkochrupa. - Weźcie z Frig Szczerbatka - odezwał się do żony, a sam ostrożnie podniósł z ziemi ciało Czkawki i przy wydatnej współpracy Gruchotnika wspiął się na siodło. Furia nadal czujnie obserwowała rudobrodego wikinga i swojego jeźdźca, ale Val w końcu odwróciła jej uwagę i wkrótce razem z Frigerdą siedziały już na jej grzbiecie. Szatynka mimo kompletnego zdruzgotania zawczasu sprawdziła możliwe pozycje lotki, przestawiając pedał i patrząc, jak układa się ogon. Dwie śmierci to już i tak było już zbyt dużo jak na ten dzień. Nie potrzebowali kolejnych. Nikt nie dał sygnału startu. Ruszyli niezależnie, każdy z tym samym pragnieniem - opuścić na zawsze to miejsce. I wrócić do domu. Na Berk. Wichura wysunęła się naprzód, w pobliżu trzymały się Furia i Tnący. Tylko Czaszkochrup zniknął gdzieś w chmurach na szarym końcu. Dopiero teraz niewzruszony wiking, do niedawna wódz całego plemienia, poczuł, że po jego twarzy ściekają pojedyncze krople. Powoli, cicho, jedna za drugą. Znów przypominał sobie tego chłopca, które przed laty trzymał w ten sam sposób, co teraz, niosąc na górę, do łóżka, po tym, jak kolejny raz zasnął przy stole, z głową na niedokończonym rysunku. Jak bardzo rozdzierała serce świadomość, że tym razem ten chłopiec już nigdy się nie obudzi. Stoick poczuł, że coś właśnie nieuchronnie odchodzi z jego świata. Coś, co chciałby jeszcze pochwycić, ale jego dłoń zaciskała się jedynie na powietrzu. I zamiast spełnienia pojawiła się wszechogarniająca pustka. *** Do wioski dotarli w milczeniu. Wieść szybko się rozeszła, ale poruszeni ludzie nie rozumieli. Godzinami oblegali dom wodza, oczekując odpowiedzi, wyjaśnienia. Na pytania "jak? dlaczego?" Stoick odpowiadał krótko: "nieszczęśliwy wypadek". Niewiele rozmijał się z prawdą. Wkrótce na skraju wioski zebrał się spory tłum. Spod wysokiego klifu ruszyła w swoją ostatnią podróż łódź. Jedna. Ich wspólna, bo nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że właśnie tego by chcieli: pozostać razem. Powietrze przeciął deszcz ognistych strzał, które spadły na statek niczym stado głodnych wilków i roznieciły pożogę. Jeźdźcy, Stoick, Valka, Gardhar i Frigerda w milczeniu obserwowali, jak ogniste jęzory rozpełzają się i obejmują łódź. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Ciszę przerywał tylko wszechobecny deszcz. Rozszalałe płomienie nie dały się jednak ugasić łzom nieba i na oczach wszystkich obecnych strawiły statek. Czarny cień roztrącił ludzi z łukami i dopadł brzegu klifu. Zielone, przestraszone oczy z bólem wpatrywały się w ogień gorejący ponad taflą wody. To niezrozumiałe zjawisko mogło mieć tylko jedno wytłumaczenie. I smok, choć już miał tego świadomość, teraz dopiero pojął w całej pełni, że oto został bez jeźdźca. Nad oceanem poniósł się wysoki, rozpaczliwy okrzyk Nocnej Furii. W chwilę później odpowiedział mu dudniący grom, a na niebie ukazała się potężna błyskawica. To matka pocieszała swoje opuszczone dziecko. Epilog ♪Heaven and Hell♪ Żałoba w sercach jest zdolna trwać latami, ale faktem jest, że nawet po najgorszej nocy musi nadejść kolejny dzień. Tak też stało się i w tym przypadku. Po ceremonii życie osady dość szybko wróciło do względnej normy. Wprawdzie brak przywódcy i najlepszej jeźdźczyni mocno dawał o sobie znać nie tylko ich przyjaciołom, ale nie był to właściwy moment na refleksje nad przeszłością. Stoick objął stanowisko wodza jedynie przy ogólnej aprobacie ludności, odkładając na później dyskusje odnośnie swoich praw i kwestii późniejszej sukcesji, gdyż najzwyczajniej nie było czasu na rozstrzyganie tego typu zawiłości - wkrótce rozpoczynały się żniwa, a wioska potrzebowała sprawnej organizacji i przywódcy budzącego wśród ludzi należyty szacunek. Jeźdźcy, choć w uszczuplonym składzie, w tym roku okazali się wyjątkowo pomocni i generujący wyjątkowo mało szkód. Zgodnie z zapisem Czkawki przywództwo w grupie objął Śledzik. Przyjaciel zostawił mu kilka słów, w których zapewnił, że w niego wierzy i że Ingerman z pewnością odnajdzie się w nowej roli. W rozpisce z zarządzeniami dołączona była również krótka adnotacja do bliźniaków i Sączysmarka, nakazująca im ograniczyć robienie nadmiernej ilości problemów, przynajmniej na początku. Wnioskując po efektach można było odnieść wrażenie, że postanowili się zastosować. Kuźnia Pyskacza pracowała pełną parą, gdyż nawet po tragediach wikingowie nie rezygnują z wyszczerbiania mieczy, psucia toporów i niszczenia siodeł. Sam kowal dość boleśnie odczuł brak Czkawki - zarówno w sprawach związanych ze swoim rzemiosłem, jak i w tych bardziej osobistych. Na pierwsze jako takim lekarstwem okazał się młody Jorgenson, machający młotem całkiem do rzeczy, ale drugie Pyskacz musiał po prostu jakoś przeboleć. Bo nie istniał i nadal nie istnieje skuteczny środek przeciwbólowy na wielką ranę szarpaną serca i duszy. Gardhara widywano nad kuflem rzadziej niż przedtem, ale nadal wystarczająco często, żeby Frigerda musiała porankami przeszukiwać karczmę w poszukiwaniu śpiącego męża i oznajmiać mu, że ma się nie pokazywać w domu przez najbliższe kilka dni. Ostatecznie jednak zawsze po jakimś czasie do niego wracał. Hoffersonowie trzymali się razem. Najgorzej w tym wszystkim miały się samotne i stęsknione smoki. Szczerbatek dzień w dzień biegał na klif, spod którego wypuszczono łódź. Wyglądał jej powrotu tego samego z miejsca, w którym zobaczył ją po raz ostatni, i przyzywał ją żałosnym rykiem. Valka z trudem nakłaniała go do powrotu do domu, do jedzenia w ogóle nie była w stanie. Smok uciekał tylko na górę i kręcił się po pokoju, obwąchując różne rzeczy należące do jego jeźdźca, jakby liczył, że dadzą mu one choć cząstkę przyjaciela. Z kocem zżył się już do tego stopnia, że matka Czkawki nie była w stanie mu go odebrać - warczał na nią i zaciskał na materiale pazury. Kolejne tygodnie wbrew przewidywaniom nie przynosiły zmian na lepsze. Szczerbatek, coraz słabszy i coraz bardziej zrozpaczony, niezmiennie powtarzał swój rytuał aż do dnia, gdy nie miał już siły zatrzymać się na krawędzi klifu i runął wprost na przybrzeżne skały. Wichura natomiast, zgodnie z życzeniem Astrid, przestała zamieszkiwać w przybudówce przy chacie Hoffersonów. Dostała swoje miejsce w Akademii i troskliwą opiekę Val. Jednak od kiedy powróciła z pamiętnej wyspy, ani razu nie rozwinęła skrzydeł. Stała się osowiała, praktycznie nie ruszała się ze swojej jaskini. Mimo starań opiekunki padła pierwszej zimy. Śmierć zwierząt była kolejnym ciosem, szczególnie dla Valki, która do końca próbowała o nie walczyć. Bądź co bądź miały w sobie coś ze swoich ludzkich przyjaciół, a ich obecność dawała złudne wrażenie, że dwojga brakujących jeźdźców nie ma tylko przejściowo. Ale w końcu i ona musiała się pogodzić ze swoją stratą. Zwłaszcza, że nie narzekała teraz na brak zajęć - Śledzik, Sączysmark i bliźniaki o wiele częściej niż kiedyś zwracali się do niej z prośbą o pomoc przy smokach. Odczuwalne braki w zespole przy jej pomocy udało się z czasem zmniejszyć, czy też może raczej uczynić mniej widocznymi. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że ani wspaniałej wojowniczki, ani odważnego przywódcy nikomu nie uda się zastąpić. Nic już nie mogło być tak samo jak dawniej. Rozumieli, że będzie inaczej. Ale "inaczej" nie musiało znaczyć "gorzej" - i na to właśnie mieli nadzieję. Czy się udało? Cóż, przy dobrej woli nawet największych rozrabiaków na wyspie nie mogło pójść źle. Po trudnej dla wielu jesieni i mrozach ciężkiej zimy ponownie nadeszła wiosna, przynosząc - wciąż tak samo, mimo upływu wieków, niezależnie od wielkich radości i równie wielkich smutków - nowe życie. Wiosenne deszcze pomogły obudzić się ziemi, zazielenić się łąkom i zakwitnąć kwiatom. W lesie rozlegał się świergot zadowolonych ptaków, a smoki wygrzewały się w grzejącym z dnia na dzień mocniej słońcu. Wiatr czesał swoim podmuchem wysokie trawy i całe pola smoczymiętki, i przeganiał burzowe chmury znad wioski, która rozwijała się i rozkwitała jak nigdy dotąd. Nadchodzące wielkimi krokami lato przyniosło sporo zmian - z powodu zaorania jeszcze jesienią dodatkowych połaci ziemi dobudowano kolejny spichlerz, powstał także młyn. Równolegle do tego poszerzono również smocze stajnie, gdyż wyklute zimą smoki podrosły i trzeba im było przygotować więcej miejsca. Wkrótce warzywa w ogródkach zaczęły dojrzewać, a na polach pojawiły się złote kłosy. Kiedy nadeszły zbiory, pogoda dopisywała jak nigdy. Zbiegło się to na dodatek z niespotykanymi wcześniej urodzajami, tak, że po zebraniu plonów Stoick - już pełnoprawnie wybrany na wodza - z dumą ogłosił ten czas "złotymi żniwami". Wikingowie świętowali i błogosławili bogów, dziękując za pełne spichlerze i beczki. A jeźdźcy, stając na kończącym żniwa święcie po raz pierwszy w uszczuplonym gronie, zgodnie wznieśli toast ku pamięci swoich przyjaciół. Nikt nie musiał mówić tego głośno, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że nigdy ich nie zapomną. Tymczasem w odległej Valhalli, późną nocą, wciąż jeszcze odbijało się echo przyniesionej przez uczynny wiatr cichej modlitwy dwóch ojcowskich serc. "Gdziekolwiek jesteś" - szeptały - "mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone